My Attempts to Get You
by dyakuro34-7
Summary: "Aku tidak berniat untuk membohongimu. Tapi aku benar-benar tidak bisa melepaskan hal yang telah kau berikan padaku. Apapun itu, meski kau sendiri yang memintanya." - "Pada akhirnya yang spesial akan digantikan oleh yang selalu ada." EXO Fanfiction/ KaiSoo / Slight!KaiLu / Some Krissoo.
1. Chapter 1

"Usahaku untuk mencapaimu yang terdiam menunggunya. Tebak berapa?"

"Apa maksudmu? Lelucon lagi?"

"Seberapa keras aku mencoba untuk membuatmu sadar tentangku? Seberapa banyak hal yang aku korbankan untukmu? Jika kau hanya diam seperti ini, usahaku tidak berlaku. Bergeraklah, satu langkah saja menjauh darinya dan datang padaku."

**My Attempts to Get You**

Genre! Romance, Friendship, and many more..

Rating! T(+) MUNGKIN!

Warning! Yaoi, Plot pasaran, bad!Luhan, banyak flashback jadi berhati-hatilah karena tidak saya beri tanda.

Selamat membaca.

.

.

_Untuk Kim Jong In,_

_Bagaimana kabarmu? Kuharap kamu baik-baik saja. Bagaimana Luhan? Pasti dia juga baik-baik saja._

_Aku mendapat undangan reuni sekolah. Apa kau juga? Rasanya sangat rindu pada masa sekolah dulu. Hem, bagaimana wajah teman-teman kita dulu ya? Aku benar-benar penasaran. Kau ingat pada Jongdae? Si wajah kotak yang pernah memecahkan kaca lab biologi dengan suaranya. Kupikir itu bukan salahnya, kacanya saja yang sudah tua. Benar kan? Atau Minki yang wajahnya lebih cantik dari wanita itu. Kudengar dia transgender sekarang._

_Tapi dari itu semua, kau adalah yang paling membuatku penasaran. Bagaimana kau sekarang. Bukan hanya tentang wajahmu, tapi tentang kehidupanmu, tentang pekerjaanmu, mungkin juga tentang Luhan. Apa kau masih dengannya? Apa kau sudah menikah dengannya? Aku tidak tahu harus tertawa dengan cara bagaimana Jong In. Aku hanya berharap kau hidup dengan bahagia. _

_Maafkan aku yang menghilang saat itu. Sebenarnya aku juga tidak berpikir kau mengkhawatirkanku. Hahaha… aku juga minta maaf baru memberimu kabar setelah sekian lama menghilang. Tenang saja, kabarku sangat baik. _

_Jong In, saat kita bertemu nanti kita bisa bicara lebih banyak lagi. Saat kita bertemu, jangan terkejut denganku yang sekarang ya. Dan juga akan kuceritakan semuanya tentangku, kamu juga Luhan. Kuharap kau tidak menganggap ceritaku ini sebagai cerita orang-orang yang minta dikasihani. _

_Aku mencintaimu._

_Do Kyungsoo._

Pernah sesekali berpikiran untuk lari dari kenyataan lalu hidup tenang dalam negeri dongeng. Sesekali pula keinginan itu bagai tersampaikan pada Tuhan yang terwujud lewat bunga-bunga mimpi di malam hari. Hanya sesekali, karena sesekali pula dia terlelap di malam hari. Karena malam hari adalah harinya. Di bawah kedip lampu kota yang indah itu, dia berjalan dalam kesengsaraan yang tersembunyi. Menghibur jiwa-jiwa yang lapar akan sentuhan. Mempertahankan eksistensinya di dunia yang palsu untuk membayar hidupnya di masa lalu.

Suara bising dari mesin kereta itu membuat mata doe seorang pria terbuka perlahan. Ia melihat kesamping dimana seorang wanita berpakaian ketat dan mencolok duduk sembari menyesap rokoknya yang besar. Lalu pandangannya beralih pada pilar besar di sampingnya yang lain. Seorang pria terlihat menghimpit wanita seksi disana. Berniat mencumbu atau apapun namanya itu.

-Cih

Decihan itu terdengar cukup keras. Namun tak ada seorangpun yang peduli pada decihan kotor seorang pria yang terlihat sama kotor dengan decihannya itu.

Inilah yang paling Kyungsoo benci dari stasiun kereta di kotanya. Apa yang bagus dari tempat ini? Hanya ada satu rel kereta juga satu kereta yang siap mengangkut warganya keluar kota setiap harinya. Itu pun berangkat lebih dari tengah malam. Entah apa yang dipikirkan walikota botak itu hingga membuat jadwal keberangkatan kereta yang tentu saja merepotkan semua orang. Belum cukup dengan waktu keberangkatan yang mengganggu, tempat umum ini tak ubahnya tempat pelacuran di tengah kota sana. Tak jarang orang-orang yang tak mampu menyewa kamar hotel berbuat kotor disana tanpa memikirkan mata orang yang risih terhadapnya.

Kyungsoo tak bisa protes dengan keadaan. Dia sendiri yang memilih untuk tinggal di tempat yang biadab itu. Juga memilih untuk menjadi bagian dari mereka yang sama biadabnya dengan binatang. Dia juga hanyalah seorang-

Suara peluit kereta membuat Kyungsoo dengan cepat beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Ia tidak mau ambil resiko untuk tetap bertahan di sana sementara kereta satu-satunya siap meninggalkannya begitu saja. Di dalam gerbong kereta yang hanya satu itu, Kyungsoo menatap keluar, ke arah orang-orang yang terlihat begitu menyedihkan itu.

Kereta itu berangkat dengan perlahan membelah kesunyian malam yang mencekam. Butuh 3 jam untuk sampai di stasiun kereta selanjutnya. Tempat Kyungsoo harus turun dan melanjutkan perjalanannya dengan kereta lain. Ia sedikit bersyukur karena tidak harus pergi ke Seoul dengan kereta sereot ini.

Ingat akan sesuatu, Kyungsoo merogoh tas besarnya. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah kotak seukuran buku berwarna krem dari sana. Ia membukanya, dan onggokan surat tergeletak tak berdaya di dalamnya.

"Kenapa waktu berjalan dengan sangat cepat?"

_Untuk Kim Jong In,_

_Hey Jong In bagaimana kabarmu?_

_Jong In aku ada di kota yang menyedihkan sekarang. Rasanya aku ingin berteriak minta tolong pada siapapun untuk mengeluarkanku dari sini. Setiap pagi menjelang yang terlihat bukanlah sinar matahari melainkan asap tebal pembakaran pabrik. Setiap malam kota ini penuh dengan lampu warna-warni. Lampu-lampu yang memenuhi tempat-tempat hina yang juga menjadi naunganku sekarang. Walau ini sudah menjadi pilihanku, tapi aku tahu pilihanku yang satu ini benar-benar buruk. Aku berharap bisa menyampaikan surat ini lalu kau datang menjemputku bagai pangeran berkuda putih. _

_Do Kyungsoo._

Masih segar dalam pikirannya, saat pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di tanah basah yang hitam di kota itu. Dia tidak bisa bernafas dengan baik karena rasa udara di sana benar-benar buruk dibandingkan Seoul yang bahkan banyak polusi. Dia hanyalah pemuda belasan tahun yang tiba-tiba terjebak dalam sebuah masalah yang sebenarnya tidak berhubungan dengannya.

"Ikut aku, Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo yang ketakutan tidak bisa mengelak. Ia mengikuti langkah kaki besar pria paruh baya dihadapannya. Mereka masuk ke dalam sebuah bangunan yang dirambati tumbuhan di mana-mana. Keduanya masuk dengan ketenangan. Masuk lebih dalam dan akhirnya Kyungsoo melihat kenyataan bahwa tempat itu benar-benar asing dari tempat yang beberapa detik lalu dia masuki. Bar, dalam bangunan jelek ini?

"Milikku." Lirih pria paruh baya itu entah pada siapa. Tapi dari sana Kyungsoo mengerti bahwa tempat itu adalah milik pria yang membawanya kemari. Ia juga mengerti bahwa sebentar lagi dia akan menjadi bagian dari bar ini dan bar ini akan menjadi bagian dari kehidupannya.

Sedikit penyesalan menyelip di hatinya saat melihat betapa hina tempat yang tak jarang dipuja para umat manusia itu. Kaki pendeknya ingin sekali menjangkah panjang-panjang pergi dari tempat itu. Tangan pria disampingnya pun tidak menggenggamnya, dia bisa lari kapan saja. Tapi sebuah kesepakatan lebih mengikat dari pada tali. Lebih kuat mungkin dari pada cengkraman tangan pria paruh baya yang bahkan dia tidak tahu namanya.

Dalam diam, Kyungsoo muda menangis meratapi pilihannya yang benar-benar salah.

Kyungsoo Pov.

Kereta yang kutumpangi berguncang keras. Mungkin karena rel yang telah termakan usia hingga membengkok kesana-sini. Sekuat mungkin kutahan daging asap makan malam yang sudah sampai di kerongkongan. Tidak ingin ku sia-siakan makanan semahal itu untuk keluar dan membuat perutku kosong.

Malam ini hujan turun agak deras membasahi kaca gerbong kereta yang retak dimana-mana. Syukurlah tidak sampai merembes dan membasahiku. Malam ini juga, gerbong yang kutumpangi begitu lengang. Seperti kata seorang pedagang barang haram yang sering berkeliaran di kota. Mungkin dia satu-satunya orang kota yang pergi dengan kereta dua hari sekali. Aku sedikit heran dengannya yang bisa tahan dengan perjalanan menyakitkan ini. Dia bilang kereta ini paling penuh hanya berpenumpang sepuluh orang, dan malam ini hanya ada aku dan seorang wanita tua yang tengah menyesap cerutunya. Dasar wanita gila, sepertinya dia sama sekali tidak ingat dengan umurnya yang diujung galah.

Kilat kuning di ujung sawah sana terlihat sedikit mengerikan. Karenanya aku bisa melihat sekilas orang-orangan sawah yang berjatuhan di tanah. Sedikit terlihat seperti orang-orang yang mati di kota beberapa saat yang lalu karena wabah penyakit. Memikirkan kota itu membuatku terkadang harus rela makan hati. Mengingat alasan kenapa aku bisa terdampar di kota yang mengerikan itu adalah karena keputusan yang hanya ku pertimbangkan setengah matang.

Kuambil sepucuk surat dalam kotak di pangkuanku. Berwarna biru tua yang kini sudah memudar di makan usia.

_Untuk Kim Jong In,_

_Halo Jong In. Selamat atas kelulusanmu._

_Akhirnya kita lulus, beruntung bagiku bisa lulus di tahun yang sama denganmu. Syukurlah karena aku benar-benar bekerja keras untuk menyelesaikan semester pendek ini. Sayang, nilaiku tidak sesempurna milikmu. Kenapa kau benar-benar pintar sih?_

_Setelah ini kau akan mulai mengelola perusahaan keluargamu 'kan? Semoga berhasil. Aku juga akan mengejar mimpiku di sebuah tempat sebagai seorang dokter yang hebat. Semoga impianku ini bisa terkabul._

_Jong In, aku ingin berpamitan padamu. Aku akan pergi kesebuah tempat, seperti yang kukatakan tadi, dimana aku akan berusaha untuk mengejar mimpiku. Mungkin setelah detik aku menyerahkan surat ini, kau tidak akan pernah bertemu denganku lagi. Tapi aku harap hal itu tidak akan terjadi. Karena aku tetap ingin bersamamu walau mungkin kau lebih menyukai orang lain untuk ada bersamamu. _

_Aku berharap kau makan dengan baik, aku berharap kau hidup dengan baik juga. Jaga Luhan. Aku tidak ingin mengorbananku ini sia-sia._

_Do Kyungsoo._

Helaan nafas panjang terlontar dari bibirku. Surat lusuh yang tak tersampaikan padanya. Kadang aku bertanya-tanya kenapa seluruh benda dalam kotak ini tidak ada satupun yang sampai padanya. Apa gunanya aku menulis semua ini dulu, jika pada akhirnya seseorang yang seharusnya menjadi penerima tidak membacanya.

Semua kesialan dan kemalanganku ini berawal dari sana. Berawal darimu yang…

Kyungsoo Pov End.

Author Pov.

Semuanya berawal dari hari yang hujan saat itu. Semua orang berlarian menghindari air yang turun tiba-tiba dari langit itu menuju tempat berteduh. Terkecuali namja bertubuh kecil yang memilih untuk berlari menuju sekolah yang dia rasa sudah dekat jaraknya.

"Pagi-pagi sudah hujan. Menyusahkan saja," gerutunya entah pada siapa dengan tangan yang mengusak rambutnya sendiri.

Kyungsoo berjalan menyusuri koridor gelap dengan tenang. Kebetulan sekali tidak ada seorangpun yang menyapanya. Apa mungkin teman-teman berisiknya itu terjebak hujan hingga akan datang terlambat. Kyungsoo tidak peduli. Toh mereka tidak akan satu kelas lagi sekarang.

Pintu coklat di depannya membuat jantung Kyungsoo berdebar kencang. Tahun kedua di sekolah menengah itu terasa lebih mendebarkan dibandingkan tahun pertama. Mungkin karena sedikit banyak telah mengenal bagaimana watak orang-orang di sekitarnya, membuat hatinya sedikit takut kalau-kalau dia harus sekelas dengan orang yang wataknya tidak dia suka. Kyungsoo masuk kedalam ruangan itu dengan wajah menunduk. Dia merasakan seluruh pandangan mata dalam kelas itu tertuju padanya. Walau tak seberapa banyak, Kyungsoo tetap merasa bahwa tatapan orang-orang itu seakan menelanjanginya. Ia memutuskan untuk mengangkat dagunya perlahan.

"Jong In!"

Waktu berjalan cepat untuk orang yang tak memikirkannya. Kyungsoo termasuk orang yang tidak memikirkannya. Ternyata dengan cepat dia bisa berbaur dengan teman sekelas yang tak semuanya menyenangkan itu. Dalam waktu dua bulan di semester ini, dia berhasil membuat lebih dari setengah penghuni kelas mampu berbicara nyaman dengannya.

Kyungsoo tidak bisa berdiam diri lagi. Pencapaian pertemanan yang luar biasa ini, dia masih saja tidak bisa berbicara nyaman dengan orang yang bahkan pada tahun pertama pun sekelas padanya, Kim Jong In. Bukan karena dia memiliki sifat tertutup atau sifat mirip berandal. Tapi karena Kyungsoo selalu tersipu tiap menatapnya. Siapa peduli dengan gender mereka yang sama. Hal berbau sesama jenis tidak lagi aneh saat ini.

"Kenapa kau tidak bicara padanya sih?"

Pertanyaan Luhan, seorang temannya yang cukup dekat, membuat Kyungsoo hampir saja menjatuhkan pena di tangannya. Wajahnya mulai merah padam dan keringat dingin mulai muncul dari dahinya. Luhan sedikit terkikik dengan tingkah temannya yang satu ini. Bukan berarti dia tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan sebenarnya namja imut disebelahnya pada namja berkulit coklat seksi itu. Seisi kelas juga pasti langsung paham dengan perasaan Kyungsoo karena namja itu tidak pandai menyimpan perasaan.

"A-Aku tidak merasa cocok. Tapi aku selalu mencoba untuk berbicara dengannya kok."

"Hem, kau suka padanya?"

"Tidak! Hanya sedikit kagum saja. Ups.."

Luhan mengangkat sebelah alisnya dengan perkataan Kyungsoo yang kelewat jujur itu.

"Arraseo. Kau tidak perlu menjawab. Semua sudah jelas tertulis di jidatmu."

Seongsangnim datang dengan setumpuk buku di tangannya. Dia memandang muridnya dengan tatapan lembut sebelum akhirnya memberikan instruksi untuk membuat kelompok sesuai nomor undian. Dalam hati, Kyungsoo sangat berharap bisa satu kelompok dengan Jong In karena tugas kali ini adalah percakapan bahasa inggris, otomatis satu kelompok hanya berisikan dua orang saja.

"Kyungsoo jangan cemburu ya, aku dengan Jong In."

Baru beberapa saat yang lalu Luhan menggodanya tentang Jong In. Seakan-akan dia menyetujui perasaannya pada namja itu. Tapi sekarang Kyungsoo memandang Luhan seakan namja cantik itu akan menikamnya dari belakang.

_Untuk Kim Jong In,_

_Kim Jong In yang sangat tampan, bagaimana harimu? Kau terlihat senang satu kelompok dengan Luhan. Kenapa kau lakukan ini, padahal banyak orang bilang bahwa semua penghuni kelas telah tahu perasaanku padamu, kamu juga tahu 'kan? Kenapa kamu malah menunjukkan secara terang-terangan rona wajah merahmu itu saat berdekatan dengannya?_

_Aku benci Kim Jong In!_

_Do Kyungsoo._

Tidak ada yang tahu tentang anomali perasaan seorang anak remaja. Terkadang mereka akan bilang asin saat merasakan manis dan bilang manis saat merasakan pahit. Mereka ingin mengungkapkan kepada dunia tentang apa yang dia mau sebenarnya, tapi dalam diri mereka yang mulai dewasa mereka mencoba untuk menahan diri karena berpikir sikap manja tidak akan merubah apapun. Hal ini yang membuat Kyungsoo terlihat seperti gadis labil yang mengalami cinta pertama. Malam insomnia, pagi pejam mata. Kadang menangis tiba-tiba kadang tersenyum bahagia. Beberapa kali ia berniat untuk bercerita tentang Jong In pada Baekhyun temannya, tapi ceritanya dia potong di tengah-tengah. Karena berpikir bahwa curhat hanyalah hal menggelikan yang dilakukan wanita saja. Semua hanya untuk sekedar memikirkan Kim Jong In yang dicintainya.

Tidak ada yang tahu juga kapan cinta akan tumbuh. Kadang dia tak hanya membawa harum bunga mawar namun juga serta merta durinya pada orang lain.

Kyungsoo meremas buku didepannya tanpa sadar saat Sehun berceloteh lebar pada Luhan tentang perasaan Jong In terhadapnya. Terhadap Luhan. Kyungsoo berusaha melempar tatapan maut pada Sehun tapi sepertinya namja itu tak mengindahkan kehadirannya.

"Dia benar-benar menyukaimu, Luhan. Sejak kerja kelompok Bahasa Inggris conversation sebulan lalu. Wajahnya selalu merah saat menceritakan segala hal tentangmu. Hahaha…."

"_Wajahku juga tersipu setiap kali menceritakannya. Tidak! Setiap kali mengucapkan dan mendengar namanya, aku juga selalu tersipu!"_

Kyungsoo ingin melimpahkan kekesalannya. Tapi tatapan penghuni kelas yang terlihat lebih antusias terhadap cerita Sehun tentang Jong In yang menyukai Luhan membuatnya diam. Tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa ia mengakui ketampanan sekaligus kecantikan seorang Luhan. Siapa yang tidak terjerat dalam genggamannya? Jong In bahkan bukanlah pengecualian. Namja tampan itu terlihat begitu serasi dengan kecantikan luar dalam milik Luhan. Setiap orang yang melihatnya bahkan mungkin tidak sanggup untuk merasa iri. Berbeda cerita jika Jong In bersanding dengannya.

Kyungsoo menggeleng keras dengan pemikirannya.

"_Bersanding dengan Jong In? Mimpi apa kau Kyung?! Kau jelek, pendek, juga bodoh. Jangan berharap banyak!"_

Kyungsoo tidak mengerti kenapa dia bisa terjebak dalam situasi tidak nyaman seperti ini. Terakhir kali ia hanya mengingat bahwa ia mencintai Jong In dan Jong In mencintai Luhan. Tapi entah bagaimana dia berakhir dengan menyedihkan seperti saat ini. Luhan bercerita panjang lebar tentang Sehun. Tentang wajah kerennya, tentang rambut coklatnya, tentang kulit pucatnya dan semua tentang Sehun yang sangat namja cantik itu sukai. Padahal dengan sangat jelas mereka berdua sedang duduk di belakang objek yang tengah mereka bicarakan, lebih parahnya lagi Jong In juga ada di samping bahan pembicaraan mereka itu.

Kyungsoo hanya orang biasa di kelas itu. Tidak pintar, tidak tampan, tidak populer dia hanya seorang murid biasa yang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk sekedar pergi dari pembicaraan tak berperasaan Luhan. Dia masih sayang kehidupan remajanya, paling tidak dia tidak ingin menjadi target bully kelas hanya karena mengacuhkan Luhan yang sedang bicara. Walau Kyungsoo punya banyak teman sekalipun, jika dia berani berbuat masalah dengan diva itu maka hancur sudah hidupnya. Teman-teman yang selama ini menopangnya mungkin juga akan ikut lari.

"Akhir-akhir ini dia sangat peduli padaku. Dia mengirim pesan tiap malam untuk menanyakan kabar. Tidak seperti seseorang yang katanya suka tapi sampai sekarang tidak maju juga. Pengecut 'sih."

"Benarkah? Kau sangat beruntung ya punya banyak orang yang tertarik padamu, Luhan."

"Tidak juga. Kadang aku merasa terganggu dengan mereka. Apa lagi dengan orang yang hanya omong kosong. Aku merasa dipermainkan."

Kyungsoo memasang senyum palsunya sebaik mungkin. Tangannya yang mengepal kuat dia tahan untuk tidak memukul meja atau malah memukul wajah cantik Luhan sekalian. Wajahnya saat bicara itu benar-benar membuatnya muak. Tanpa dosa tanpa rasa bersalah. Padahal dari perkataan-perkataan itu sudah sangat jelas bahwa dia sedang menyindir Jong In. Ya, selama yang Kyungsoo dengar dari Luhan, Jong In tidak melakukan pendekatan apapun padanya. Hanya pernyataan cinta lalu mereka berhubungan seperti teman biasa. Tapi Kyungsoo tidak bisa mentolerir sikap Luhan yang kelewatan dalam menyindir itu. Belum lagi dia membawa-bawa kedekatannya dengan Sehun.

Kyungsoo tidak bisa membayangkan hubungan Sehun dan Jong In untuk kedepannya karena percakapan ini. Di lihat dari manapun, Kyungsoo bisa melihat bahwa mereka berdua duduk terdiam di kusi masing-masing. Tidak seperti biasanya yang membicarakan game atau majalah pria dewasa keluaran terbaru.

"Sudah cukup Lu,"

"Kenapa?"

"Didepan kita ada mereka berdua. Kau juga sudah sadar dari tadi 'kan? Tolong mengerti perasaan mereka."

Kyungsoo merendahkan volume suaranya. Luhan mencos pergi begitu saja.

_Untuk Kim Jong In,_

_Aku minta maaf untuk kejadian beberapa waktu yang lalu. Mungkin kejadian itu membuatmu sakit hati. Luhan memang sedikit seenaknya sendiri, tapi sebenarnya dia orang yang baik. Kau tentunya tahu hal itu karena kau begitu menyukainya._

_Aku juga sudah meminta maaf pada Sehun tentang hal ini. Semoga hubunganmu dengan Sehun ataupun dengan Luhan tidak berubah hanya karena sikap Luhan yang sedikit kekanakan ini. _

_Sekali lagi aku minta maaf._

_Do Kyungsoo._

Lampu rumah-rumah sedikit menyinari kertas lusuh dalam genggaman tangannya. Beberapa saat lalu tangan kecil itu merematnya hingga tak berbentuk usai membaca isinya. Matanya yang bulat terlihat kosong menatap titik titik hujan yang tak lelah berjatuhan. Wanita tua dengan cerutu menatapnya aneh sesaat namun kembali pada kegiatannya mengisap racun bernama nikotin.

Kyungsoo mengembalikan lembaran kertas kusut itu kedalam kotak. Tangannya yang lain meraih ponsel dalam saku jaketnya lalu memainkan benda kotak itu.

Tak disangka, sebuah panggilan masuk tiba-tiba datang ke benda canggih itu. Tertera nama XXX di sana. Kyungsoo mendesah kecil. Sedikit bimbang untuk menjawab atau tidak. Pik!

"Yeoboseo?"

[Yeoboseo Kyungsoo!]

"Ne sajangnim,"

[Kenapa kau pergi tanpa pamit? Pelangganmu marah-marah padaku!]

"Aku ada urusan untuk beberapa hari kedepan. Aku juga sudah menitipkan surat ke salah satu bartender. Kau tidak menerimanya?"

[Justru karena aku menerimanya, aku menelponmu saat ini! Kembali kau sekarang! Tunggu, kau naik kereta?]

"Suara mesin bobrok ini terdengar sampai sana ya? Pemerintah benar-benar buruk dalam menangani transportasi di daerah kecil seperti kota kita."

[Aku tidak peduli dengan tikus-tikus kotor itu. Cepat kau kembali!]

"Selama lebih dari 7 tahun aku bekerja untukmu tidak pernah sekalipun kau memberiku hari libur sajangnim. Kali ini biarkan aku menyegarkan diri."

Kyungsoo bisa mendengar suara geraman dari seberang sana. Saat pulang nanti, Kyungsoo tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan untuk menghentikan amarah bos besarnya itu. Berharap saja pria gembul nan jelek itu tidak menyiksanya.

[Pulang dalam waktu seminggu.]

Pip!

Sambungan telepon itu terputus begitu saja. Kyungsoo bahkan belum mengucapkan salam perpisahan atau sekedar ucapan terima kasih.

"Lebih dari 7 tahun. Hahhh… Kira-kira berapa lama lagi?"

_Untuk Kim Jong In,_

_Bagaimana perasaanmu saat ini?_

_Aku tahu kau tidak mendapatkan nilai yang kau harapkan. Bolehkan aku menyalahkan Luhan atas ini? Gara-gara memikirkannya kau menjadi tidak konsentrasi belajar. Bahkan di tahun ketiga seperti ini pun kau masih tetap berkutat padanya. Seakan-akan tidak ada hari esok untuk melihatnya, tidak ada hari esok yang harus dijalani sebagai seorang manusia dewasa._

_Aku sangat sedih melihat wajah kecewamu saat kelulusan beberapa jam yang lalu. Jangan sedih! Lagi pula kau masih punya aku di universitas! Walau kita tidak dekat, tapi kau harus tahu bahwa aku selalu peduli dan memperhatikanmu. Di universitas nanti, bergantunglah padaku Kim Jong In._

_Do Kyungsoo._

Hari kelulusan yang dinantikan terasa datang dengan sangat cepat. Tanpa sadar, sudah bertahun-tahun ia berkutat dengan buku dan guru tidak menyenangkan di sekolah yang luar biasa elit itu. Dengan nilai yang tidak bisa dibilang spektakuler, Kyungsoo hanya bisa menerima hasil kerja kerasnya selama tiga tahun ini dibayar dengan universitas pinggiran yang hampir tidak bisa dibanggakan. Paling tidak jurusan yang diambilnya cukup berkelas.

Kyungsoo bergabung dengan teman-teman sekelasnya yang berkumpul di pojok aula seusai upacara pelepasan. Wajah mereka mayoritas terlihat bahagia sambil membanggakan diri dengan nilai memuaskan yang tercetak dengan tinta hitam di ijasah mereka. Entah apakah hitam di atas putih itu akan dengan sukses membuat mereka berhasil di kemudian hari seperti yang mereka harapkan. Kyungsoo tidak tahu bagaimana harus berkata begitu mendengar teman-temannya berhasil masuk Universitas Nasional Seoul atau KIST atau Universitas Pohang bahkan si rangking satu berhasil masuk Harvard. Nyalinya tiba-tiba menciut.

"Kau diterima di kedokteran Universitas Seoul?"

"Ya begitulah. Ini berkat kerja keras dan doaku selama ini."

Kyungsoo tertarik dengan percakapan kedua teman yang berjarak sedikit jauh dengannya. Mereka Minki dan Luhan. Dua pria tercantik dikelas yang bahkan wanita pun akan merasa gagal menjadi wanita jika berhadapan dengan mereka. Kyungsoo tersenyum kecut mengetahui pria yang tidak bisa disebut baik seperti Luhan bisa memiliki kepintaran dan keberuntungan sebesar itu. Entah apakah Tuhan benar-benar memberikannya secara cuma-cuma atau Dia salah kirim takdir. Kedokteran Universitas Seoul katanya. Kyungsoo ingin sekali menangis saat itu juga.

Sebuah bahu tegap tiba-tiba saja menabrak bahu Kyungsoo hingga namja itu terdorong beberapa langkah. Sang pemilik bahu tegap itu meminta maaf dengan suara lirih lalu berniat untuk pergi. Dari suara dan sorot matanya, Kyungsoo bisa langsung tahu bahwa namja itu mungkin saja tak bernasib baik seperti dirinya untuk urusan universitas.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Jong In? Kau terlihat em… sedikit lelah." Ucap Kyungsoo pada namja itu dengan suara lirih. Sedari tadi dia tidak menunjukkan suara seraknya pada semua orang seperti biasa. Padahal biasanya dia terlihat begitu menonjol diantara anak-anak yang lain.

"Ya rasanya memang sangat lelah hari ini."

"Mau ke halaman belakang bersamaku? Tetap disini membuatku tidak nyaman. Yah harusnya kau tahu bahwa aku tidak mungkin membanggakan nilaiku dihadapan teman-teman kita ini 'kan?"

Tanpa diduga, Jong In ternyata mengiyakan dan terlihat cukup senang dengan tawaran Kyungsoo. Padahal sebelum ini, walau mereka sudah sekelas selama 3 tahun, Jong In tidak pernah sekalipun benar-benar dekat dengan Kyungsoo.

Entah siapa yang memulai percakapan gila diantara mereka. Tiba-tiba saja secara magis keduanya menjadi seperti sepasang sahabat yang telah berhubungan selama bertahun-tahun. Tidak ada keraguan atau kecanggungan diantara mereka. Hanya canda tawa dan beberapa argumen mengisi percakapan mereka yang tak terasa sudah berjalan sedikit lama.

Kyungsoo berpikir bahwa mimpi indah ini cukup disayangkan untuk diakhiri. Dia ingin yang dilihat dan didengarnya saat ini adalah nyata. Tertawa dan berbicara tanpa batasan dengan orang yang selama ini dia sukai diam-diam. Bahkan dihampir setiap harinya, Kyungsoo menulis surat tak tersampaikan untuk namja di hadapannya itu. Tapi begitulah Tuhan, selalu adil untuk mereka yang mau bersabar dan berusaha. Usaha Kyungsoo yang selama tiga tahun ini ternyata bukan hanya dihargai dengan universitas pinggiran, tapi juga Jong In. Yang di waktu-waktu terakhir menjadi temannya.

"Ternyata bicara denganmu cukup menyenangkan juga."

"Seharusnya kita mencoba untuk bicara seperti ini sejak lama. Yah itu isi otakku saat ini."

"Seandainya selama ini aku berteman denganmu, pasti hari ini tidak akan ada acara terpuruk segala."

"He? Kau terpuruk? Orang sepertimu bisa terpuruk juga ternyata. Dan apa itu 'terpuruk'? Melankolis sekali. Jadi seperti ini sosok Jong In sebenarnya, Jong In si mesum."

Jong In tertawa lagi dengan godaan Kyungsoo yang dilontarkan padanya. Sudah lama sekali rasanya ia tidak diejek "mesum" seperti itu. Setahun ini suasana kelas terasa begitu berbeda. Hanya ada masa depan dipikiran orang-orang berkaca mata itu. Tiba-tiba semua orang berubah menjadi kutu buku dan hampir tidak ada dari mereka yang sempat untuk bersenang-senang. Walau hanya untuk mengejek satu sama lain sekali pun.

"Setiap film yang kutonton itu bukan hanya berisi mesum, ada romancenya juga. Walau sering ku skip untuk langsung kebagian inti. Bagian ranjang."

Jong In melirihkan suaranya di kalimat terakhir. Walau tidak ada siapa pun di sana selain mereka, tapi namja itu sengaja melakukannya untuk membuat kesan nakal. Dan itu membuat Kyungsoo sukses mengeluarkan wajah derpnya.

"Hentikan pikiran mesummu! Hey Jong In ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu sejak tadi."

"Apa?"

"Kenapa kau terlihat sedih hari ini? Ya sebelum kita berbicara disini."

Air muka Jong In sedikit berubah. Namun sepertinya namja itu bisa mengontrol ekspresinya dengan baik. Orang yang tidak jeli akan menganggap Jong In bersikap biasa saja dengan pertanyaan itu, tapi Kyungsoo berbeda. Walau dia sedikit bodoh, tapi Tuhan memberikan penglihatan yang tajam untuknya.

"Karena aku tidak dapat universitas yang kuinginkan. Universitas Seoul."

"Benarkah?! Aku terkejut."

Kyungsoo mengucapkannya dengan wajah sedatar mungkin. Membuat Jong In gemas hingga mengacak-acak rambut hitamnya yang sedikit panjang.

"Kau tidak terlihat terkejut."

"Yah pada dasarnya itu hanya formalitas. Wajahmu tidak jauh beda denganku tadi, jadi sangat mudah ditebak apa yang sedang kau rasakan."

Kim Jong In tidak menanggapinya. Hal itu membuat Kyungsoo merasa buruk.

"Aku juga ingin ke Universitas itu dengan jurusan yang sama dengan Luhan."

"Kedokteran?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan. Matanya menatap rimbun pohon apel yang tumbuh subur di halaman belakang sekolah.

"Aku merasa dia benar-benar jahat. Saat pendaftaran Universitas dia merahasiakan kemana dia akan melanjutkan sekolah padaku. Padahal kau tahu kan bahwa,"

"Tunggu! Kenapa kau membenci Luhan? Dia salah apa."

Jong In tiba-tiba saja mengurangi jatah bicara Kyungsoo dengan menyelanya. Terlihat kilatan tidak suka dari matanya ketika Kyungsoo menyebutkan kata jahat untuk Luhan.

"Makanya dengarkan yang benar alasanku. Aku bilang bahwa dia merahasiakan jurusan dan universitas yang akan dia ambil setelah lulus padaku. Padahal kau tahu sendiri jika seseorang tidak akan bisa masuk ke jurusan dan universitas yang sama dengan orang yang satu kelas dengannya. Belum lagi nilainya kan jauh lebih tinggi dariku. Benar-benar jahat!"

"Hei itu 'kan sebenarnya salahmu sendiri. Suruh siapa tidak menjadi lebih pandai darinya."

Kyungsoo menggembungkan pipinya begitu mendengar tanggapan Jong In yang sebenarnya tidak jauh dari perkiraan. Cukup jelas bahwa dia pasti akan tidak setuju dengan opininya terhadap Luhan. Jelas karena cinta yang menyelimuti otak namja itu membuat apapun menjadi baik jika bersangkutan dengan Luhan.

"Jadi kau melanjutkan kemana?"

"Universitas Busan jurusan Kedokteran. Tidak terlalu…"

"Tunggu! Busan?!"

Kyungsoo tidak tahu bahwa Jong In mempunyai kebiasaan buruk seperti menyela perkataan orang. Setahunya kebiasaan buruk Jong In hanya menonton film porno di kelas bersama Sehun.

"Iya memang kenapa? Kau juga melanjutkan kesana?"

"Iya. Wah kebetulan yang tidak biasa sekali."

Kyungsoo tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi untuk menanggapi Jong In. Yang dia tahu sekarang adalah, Tuhan benar-benar sedang sangat bahagia sampai-sampai melimpahkan kebahagiaan padanya juga. Mau tak mau senyuman lebar terlukis di wajahnya. Seperti apa hari-harinya setelah ini. Bagaimana percintaannya setelah ini. Semuanya benar-benar terpikir secara indah dalam angannya.

_Untuk Kim Jong In._

_Malam yang dingin untuk kita yang memulai perjalanan panjang diatas kereta ekspres. Kau begitu terlihat berbeda di mataku sejak saat itu. Berbeda karena kau benar-benar tampan saat tidur. Sebenarnya kau harus tahu bahwa wajahku memerah saat menulis surat ini. Aku tidak bisa menahan senyum saat harus menulisnya diam-diam di hadapanmu yang terlelap karena kelelahan tertawa bersamaku._

_Disana kau juga bercerita tentang perasaan tidak percaya diri dan irimu terhadap Luhan yang ternyata benar-benar pintar dan beruntung. Walau sepertinya dia mempermainkan banyak pria tampan, tapi sepertinya karma tidak pernah hinggap di pundaknya. Walau kau menyukainya ternyata kau punya sikap kompetitif juga. Sebenarnya aku sangat bingung dengan cara meladeni ucapan-ucapanmu tentangnya. Terkadang kau merutukinya tapi tak jarang pula kau membicarakannya hingga wajahmu memerah sendiri. _

_Aku merasa sangat senang bisa bersama denganmu lebih lama. Walau dipandang orang-orang tertinggal oleh orang lain, tapi selama ada kau disisiku, aku berpikir bisa menghadapi semuanya. Tetaplah disini bersamaku, selamanya._

_Do Kyungsoo._

Kyungsoo Pov.

Keadaan benar-benar berubah. Walau aku berharap kau tetap bersamaku selamanya, tapi pada kenyataannya akulah yang meninggalkanmu. Seperti apa sebenarnya pikiranku ini? Mengingkari hal yang paling kuinginkan untuk sesuatu yang paling tidak kuinginkan. Sebesar apapun rasa penyesalan, waktu tidak pernah datang lagi.

Di dalam kereta yang jalannya lambat ini, aku bisa merasakan kehadiranmu yang sering menyandarkan kepala ke bahuku untuk sekedar tidur. Walau kereta ini sangat gelap dan saat itu keadaanya sangat terang, aku bisa memikirkanmu yang selalu pulang pergi Seoul – Busan bersamaku.

Kerinduan akan masa itu sepertinya akan terbayar. Tadi dengan harga yang pantas untuk itu, semoga kau tidak membuatku terluka atau sekedar mengecewakanku.

Kertas surat yang kutulis dengan penuh perasaan gembira itu kulipat kembali lalu menyimpannya dalam kotak.

Kyungsoo Pov end.

Hari sabtu biasanya menjadi hari yang paling ditunggu oleh semua orang. Pagi datang lebih siang dan tidak ada bunyi-bunyian jam weker yang merusak gendang telinga.

Namun panggilan telepon dari sang ayah membuat Kyungsoo menelan bulat-bulat perasaan bahagianya di pagi akhir pekan yang begitu cerah. Bukannya Kyungsoo begitu membenci orang yang membuatnya ada di dunia itu. Tidak sama sekali! Namun berita yang dibawakannya bersama dengan suara berat yang terdengar putus asa membuat Kyungsoo tak bisa mempertahankan senyuman palsunya lebih lama.

Dia tahu bahwa orang tuanya bukanlah orang berada yang memiliki perusahaan dimana-mana seperti orang tua Jong In. Kedua orang tuanya hanyalah pekerja kantoran yang mengabdi pada negara dengan gaji yang tidak terlalu besar. Selama ini mereka hidup dengan sangat cukup. Namun untuk menjadi mahasiswa kedokteran yang bahkan di Universitas menengah semacam Busan bukanlah perkara mudah dalam urusan kantong. Berkali-kali kedua orang tuanya terlambat mengirimkan uang buku atau bahkan uang bulanan sekalipun. Kyungsoo juga tidak berhak untuk menyalahkan mereka. Bagaimapun juga mereka telah berusaha yang terbaik untuk masa depannya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku akan cari tambahan uang dengan berkerja paruh waktu."

[Jangan! Kau belajar saja yang rajin. Appa akan usahakan yang terbaik untuk ujian praktekmu.]

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkan appa dan eomma menderita karenaku. Aku ini ingin jadi dokter untuk membantu kalian. Seung Soo hyung juga masih belum bisa hidup mandiri kan? Jangan memaksakan diri."

[Eomma dan appa malah merasa gagal jika kau tidak bisa menyelesaikan pendidikanmu dengan baik hanya karena dana.]

"Sudahlah, kita sama-sama berusaha saja. Ah! Jong In sudah memanggilku. Sudah dulu ya Appa."

Kyungsoo dengan terpaksa memutuskan kontak teleponnya dengan sang ayah. Jika tidak begini, ayahnya pasti tidak menyerah untuk membujuknya berhenti kerja sambilan padahal keadaan ekonomi mereka juga sedang memburuk.

"Dari ayahmu lagi?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Dengan paksaan, dia memasang senyuman palsu di wajahnya untuk membuat Jong In tidak merasa khawatir.

"Berhenti tersenyum. Aku tidak suka senyum palsumu. Benar-benar terlihat palsu."

"Tentu saja terlihat palsu namanya juga senyum palsu."

Keduanya terdiam bersama. Kamar Kyungsoo yang benar-benar rapi itu kini menjadi hening. Tak seperti biasanya yang selalu ramai dengan canda tawa kedua orang yang tangah terdiam itu. Jong In menatap Kyungsoo dengan matanya yang tajam.

"Kau bisa meminta ayahku untuk membantumu. Dia sangat menyayangimu, jadi tidak mungkin dia menolak permintaanmu yang satu ini."

Kyungsoo menggeleng keras. Desahan kasar yang keluar dari mulutnya membuat Jong In sedikit terkejut.

"Berapa banyak aku harus bergantung pada keluargamu? Aku tinggal di apartemenmu, kadang makan dengan makananmu, juga pergi ke kampus dengan mobilmu. Aku masih punya rasa tahu diri untuk tidak menuntut lebih Jong In!"

Entah kenapa emosi Kyungsoo tersulut begitu cepat. Jong In terkesan menyepelekannya dan menganggap uangnya adalah penolong satu-satunya.

"Tahu diri apanya?! Kita sudah seperti keluarga dan kau masih sungkan padaku? Kau memang makan dengan makananku tapi kau yang memasaknya, kau tinggal disini juga karena aku kesepian tinggal sendiri. Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan itu karena aku juga membutuhkanmu. Dan untuk yang satu ini, aku tidak mengatakan kau bisa memintanya Cuma-Cuma. Dengan sifatmu yang keras kepala itu tidak mungkin kau mau menerimanya. Kau bisa mengembalikannya sedikit demi sedikit. Tapi yang penting kau lunasi dulu uang tes praktikmu."

Kyungsoo tidak bisa mengelak. Namun harga dirinya begitu mahal.

"Aku akan berusaha terlebih dulu."

"Terserah!"

_Untuk Kim Jong In,_

_Kau yang menggunakan celemak hitam dan kemeja putih itu membuatku lupa diri. Entah berapa kesalahan yang kuperbuat hanya karena manatapmu yang tiba-tiba muncul di tempat kerjaku._

_Tidak tahu seperti apa harus kuekspresikan perasaan ini. Senang, sedih, kecewa, khawatir, cinta. Semuanya bercampur jadi satu saat tahu kau melakukan itu untukku._

_Do Kyungsoo._

Mata Kyungsoo seakan mau pergi dari tempatnya. Dia melototi Jong In yang dengan santainya masih membersihkan meja-meja kotor terkena ceceran makanan. Sudah tengah malam dan café tempatnya bekerja telah tutup. Seharian ini ia hampir selalu kehilangan konsentrasi bekerja karena kehadiran Jong In yang menjadi karyawan baru secara tiba-tiba. Setiap namja itu ditanyai tentang alasannya bekerja, bahunya yang naik turun digunakan sebagai jawaban. Kyungsoo sampai-sampai harus menahan emosi karenanya.

"Jawab aku Kim Jong In. Kenapa kau disini?"

"Mencari pengalaman Do Kyungsoo. Karena di perusahaan nanti aku pasti langsung dapat pangkat tinggi, sekarang saatnya aku merasakan pekerjaan yang benar-benar berada di bagian bawah."

"Bohong,"

"Lalu menurutmu apa? Demi membantumu mengumpulkan uang?"

"Iya."

"Memang itu tujuan utamanya."

"Ya! Kim Jong In!"

"Apa?! Do Kyungsoo. Kau tidak mau uang ayahku, kuberikan uangku!"

Jong In kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang tertunda. Setelah mengelap bersih seluruh meja, kursi-kursi yang berantakan menjerit minta dirapikan juga. Baru dua kursi yang dia angkat ke atas meja, sepasang tangan pendek melingkar di perutnya dengan erat. Punggungnya yang berlapis kemeja putih tiba-tiba terasa basah dan terdengar suara isakan yang samar-samar. Jong In tersenyum.

"Kau itu sebenarnya sangat cengeng tapi berlaga sok kuat."

"Kenapa kau lakukan ini?"

Tangannya yang kecoklatan bergerak membelai tangan di perutnya yang begitu halus bagai kulit bayi.

"Karena kau temanku."

"Aku hanya temanmu."

"Karena kau spesial."

Kyungsoo tidak berkata apa-apa lagi. Dia hanya menangis sejadi-jadinya di punggung lebar Jong In yang terasa begitu nyaman. Aroma keringatnya yang begitu maskulin membuatnya hampir tak sadarkan diri. Jika saja ia tak sadar bahwa pria dalam pelukannya itu hanyalah temannya, mungkin ciuman mesra nan hangat sudah tercipta diantara mereka sedari tadi.

Cukuplah mereka yang merasakan kehangatan tubuh masing-masing. Beruntung tak ada seorang pun yang masih tinggal di café itu. Hingga keduanya bebas melakukan apa saja yang mereka inginkan.

.

.

TBC

.

Halo ini FF baru dan sekian. Hohoho becanda. Ini FF baru, dan rencananya mau rated dewasa tapi tiba-tiba aku sadar diri kalau aku ini masih dibawah umur *kedipkedip. Tapi ya entah kedepannya.

Disini aku membuat sosok Luhan dengan begitu jahat. Maafkan aku fansnya Luhan. Ini kulakukan karena jeng jeng! Udah lama gak buat FF yang ada tokoh beneran antagonis. Di FF sebelumnya Baekhyun jadi saingan tapi tetep baik. Yang satunya lagi Krys agak manja tapi dia gak jahat. Dan beginilah akhirnya!

Ada satu FF lagi yang aku ingin share. Tapi ceritanya hampir sama kaya ini. Kenapa? Hohoho… sebenernya aku menggunakan karakter manusia (?) asli dalam kedua fanfic ini. Jadi di dunia nyataku aku punya objek yang biasa aku amati terus aku jadiin FF. KYA! #slaped. Karena objek baru ini bakal bareng terus sama aku selama 2 tahun, maka Kedua FF ini pasti lanjut! Selama gue gak mati sih.

FF ini paling banyak 4 chapter (Jangan percaya! Gue biasa boong!) dan karena ini januari aku akan berusaha untuk BENAR-BENAR AKTIF dalam dunia Fanfic. Mungkin seminggu sekali updet FF. *mungkin

Terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah membaca fanfic ini. Nantikan kelanjutan ceritanya. Untuk yang teh teh itu masih dalam pengerjaan. (Maaf author lupa judul)

Last,

Mind to Review? ^^


	2. Chapter 2

_Pada akhirnya yang spesial akan digantikan oleh yang selalu ada._

.

**My Attempts to Get You**

Chapter 2

Genre! Romance, Friendship, and many more..

Rating! T(+) Beneran!

Warning! Yaoi, Plot pasaran, Typo(s), bad!Luhan, banyak flashback jadi berhati-hatilah karena tidak saya beri tanda.

.

Selamat Membaca

.

_Untuk Kim Jong In,_

_Dia datang lagi. Seseorang yang mungkin masih kau cintai selama ini. Sebenarnya aku benar-benar bingung bagaimana cara untuk menghadapinya. Dia datang dengan cara menatap yang sangat beda dari sebelumnya. Benar-benar menyeramkan, Jong In._

_Seandainya kau disini saat itu, akankah kau membelaku?_

_Do Kyungsoo._

Saat si namja cantik itu kembali ke kehidupannya yang telah benar-benar indah, Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak berpikir bahwa hidupnya akan tetap bahagia seperti sebelumnya. Luhan tiba-tiba saja datang kembali ke hadapannya dengan tatapan mata yang begitu tajam penuh sarat kesombongan. Dengan sedikit bingung, Kyungsoo berusaha membongkar kembali kenangan masa lalunya dengan namja itu. Mereka tidak pernah terlibat suatu masalah yang serius selama mereka masih saling mengenal tapi entah kenapa tatapan Luhan padanya saat ini benar-benar buruk.

Luhan masuk ke dalam apartemen yang ditinggalinya bersama Jong In tanpa meminta ijin padanya yang jelas-jelas telah membukakan pintu untuknya. Dengan menahan emosi yang sedikit tersulut akibat perlakuan tidak sopan Luhan, Kyungsoo mencekal tangan mulus itu dengan sedikit kasar.

"Apa ini yang dilakukan orang sepertimu saat bertemu dengan teman lamanya?"

Kyungsoo berusaha tersenyum semanis mungkin pada Luhan yang tidak begitu menanggapi perlakuan baiknya.

"Apa ini yang dilakukan orang sepertimu saat orang yang mencintai temanmu tengah merasa hampa? Kau merayunya."

"Hah? Apa maksudmu?"

Kyungsoo terkejut setengah mati dengan "sapaan" kasar yang Luhan lontarkan padanya. Merayu Jong In? Apakah mengajak teman sekelas berbicara termasuk merayu? Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak paham dengan arah pembicaraan Luhan yang sepertinya akan panjang ini.

"Bukan karena aku sedikit mengacuhkannya, kau bisa merayunya seenak hati! Sejak awal aku tahu kau akan merebutnya dariku!"

Pertemuan pertama setelah sekian lama menyisakan kenangan yang begitu buruk. Entah kemana sifat anggun nan cantik milik Luhan yang dulu dia kenal. Yang ada di hadapannya saat ini tak ubahnya seekor serigala betina yang kelaparan.

"Tunggu, kau membicarakan Jong In? Oh maaf saja jika aku sedikit terlambat mengerti arah pembicaraanmu. Karena aku harus mengingat-ingat sekian banyak pria yang kau acuhkan dan kau sakiti dengan begitu kejamnya."

Kyungsoo menyeringai karena bisa membalas perkataan kasar Luhan tepat sasaran. Luhan terlihat marah. Terlihat dari giginya yang bergemletak menahan emosi.

"Tentu saja kau terlambat mengerti, sejak awal 'kan kau memang bodoh. Aku penasaran kenapa kau bisa masuk kedokteran walau di Universitas Busan sekalipun."

"Kau ingin menyombongkan dirimu yang dari Universitas Seoul? Apa dengan berada di Universitas kelas atas itu kau bisa mendapatkan Jong In? Lihat kebawah nona manis. Banyak orang yang berada di bawah tapi merasa sangat bahagia. Kau tahu kenapa? Karena mereka bersyukur dan tidak menyia-nyiakan orang yang menyayanginya. Kupikir sudah cukup. Kau tahu ini rumahku juga kan? Aku berhak mengusirmu. Pintu keluar sama seperti pintu masuk yang kau lalui tadi."

"Mendapatkan Jong In? Kau bahkan bukan siapapun selain gulma yang menumpang pada inangnya."

Luhan pergi dengan langkah kaki yang begitu percaya diri. Seusai menutup pintu, Kyungsoo merasakan pertahanannya roboh begitu saja. Kakinya yang sejak tadi terasa lemas dan bergetar kini benar-benar tidak bisa menopang tubuhnya.

Entah apa yang terjadi jika Jong In ada di rumah saat ini. Mungkin dia akan membela Luhan habis-habisan seperti beberapa tahun yang lalu. Tidak peduli seistimewa apa dia di hati Jong In tapi Kyungsoo yakin Luhan lebih istimewa darinya. Sekalipun dia mengatakan hal yang benar, orang macam Jong In akan membela orang yang dicintainya habis-habisan. Kyungsoo paham betul hal itu.

Yang masih menjadi pertanyaan dalam benaknya adalah, kenapa Luhan baru muncul sekarang jika ia merasa terganggu dengan kedekatan antara dia dan Jong In sejak dulu? Apa saja yang dilakukannya selama ini? Kenapa harus disaat ia merasa bahwa Jong In mulai bisa membuka hati untuknya.

Kyungsoo tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Ia jatuh tertidur di lantai begitu saja.

Hujan turun dengan sangat deras di awal musim semi yang masih dingin. Dua pria tengah duduk bersebelahan di balkon apartemen sembari menyesap kopi masing-masing. Angin dingin yang sesekali membelai tubuh mereka seakan bukan halangan untuk keduanya terus duduk disana sambil membicarakan ini dan itu. Seminggu sudah sejak Luhan 'berkunjung' dengan wajah ganasnya, dan sampai saat ini Jong In belum tahu tentang kedatangan tiba-tiba sang pujaan hati.

Di percakapan mereka kali ini, Jong In merasa begitu aneh. Kyungsoo sering sekali mencuri pandang padanya juga mengalihkan pandangannya. Tidak seperti biasanya pembicaraan mereka terasa begitu hambar. Jong In merasakan hal ini sejak menemukan teman serumahnya itu tertidur pulas di depan pintu.

"Kapan kau ujian praktik bedah?"

"Dua bulan lagi."

"Semoga berhasil."

"Iya terima kasih."

Angin dingin untuk kesekian kalinya berhembus dengan sedikit kencang. Jong In sedikit menggigil merasakan hawa menusuk tulang yang begitu menyiksa.

"Kupikir kita harus masuk."

"Jong In,"

"Ya?"

Kyungsoo merasa benar-benar buruk karena percakapan mereka hanya diisi dengan kalimat-kalimat yang begitu pendek dengan pertanyaan yang sangat membosankan. Sejak tadi dia sedang menahan bibirnya untuk bergerak karena berusaha menahan kekhawatiran dan keingintahuannya. Tapi sekarang dia benar-benar merasa harus bertanya.

"Kau masih menyukai Luhan?"

Kyungsoo menatap Jong In dengan tajam.

Raut wajah Jong In sedikit berubah, namun sepertinya dia masih bisa mengendalikan diri. Dibandingkan Kyungsoo yang begitu buruk menyimpan perasaan, Jong In adalah seorang penyembunyi yang handal. Wajahnya akan dengan mudah mengikuti keinginan hatinya. Bahkan saat tersenyum palsu pun terlihat seperti senyum nyata. Tapi kemampuan itu sama sekali tidak berguna di hadapan Kyungsoo yang bermata tajam.

"Entahlah. Sudah bertahun-tahun berlalu."

"Jika dia muncul lagi dihadapanmu,"

Jong In tak mengerti kenapa Kyungsoo tidak melanjutkan pertanyaannya. Tatapan mata bulatnya malah menyiratkan keinginan agar dia cepat menjawab.

"Aku tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa jika bertemu lagi dengannya. Jujur, kupikir aku akan memilih untuk diam saja."

"Jika kau diminta memilih antara Luhan dan aku. Siapa… yang akan kau pilih?"

Jong In meneguk salivanya dengan begitu berat. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang membingungkan sering sekali Kyungsoo lontarkan padanya. Tapi baru kali ini namja itu bertanya dengan tatapan mata yang begitu kuat hingga mampu menggetarkannya.

Jika dulu pertanyaan itu adalah pertanyaan yang sangat mudah dijawab meski ditanyakan oleh orang yang sama sekalipun, tapi waktu telah bergerak dan keadaan juga telah berubah. Ia tidak pernah lagi bertemu dengan Luhan dan orang yang mengisi hari-harinya selama ini adalah Kyungsoo. Dia menyukai Luhan namun dia juga tidak bisa menganggap Kyungsoo sebagai orang yang biasa lagi seperti dulu.

Kyungsoo beranjak dari duduknya sembari mengangkat cangkir kopinya yang setengah kosong. Refleks, Jong In ikut berdiri karena terkejut.

"Kyungsoo…"

"Jika kau tidak bisa menjawabnya tidak usah dijawab. Aku tidak ingin memaksamu."

Sebelum masuk kedalam, Kyungsoo menyempatkan dirinya untuk mencubit pipi di wajah Jong In yang membeku. Tanpa ekspresi saking bingungnya harus berekspresi seperti apa.

Kereta yang ditumpanginya mulai melambat. Hingar bingar stasiun kereta yang begitu berbeda dari sebelumnya membuat Kyungsoo mau tak mau menyipitkan mata. Benar-benar terang dengan lampu dimana-mana. Walau matahari belum muncul di ufuk timur, stasiun itu terlihat cukup ramai dengan orang-orang yang menunggu kereta.

Kyungsoo turun dari keretanya. Beberapa orang memandangnya dengan tatapan miring. Merasa tidak nyaman, Kyungsoo segera berjalan menjauh dari keretanya yang sebentar lagi akan kembali ke kota. Ia duduk di salah satu bangku sambil menunggu keretanya yang akan datang setengah jam lagi. Matanya menelusur. Ia tidak menemukan orang-orang tak bermoral yang seenak jidat melakukan ini itu seperti di stasiun kereta kotanya.

Tanpa sadar bibirnya tersenyum membentuk heart shaped yang lucu. 7 tahun bukan waktu yang singkat untuk seseorang terkurung dalam gelapnya dunia malam. Kyungsoo menghirup udara di sekitarnya dengan perasaan luar biasa senang. Rasanya seperti hidup kembali setelah menghirup udara kota yang entah apa namanya itu.

Karena waktu yang sedikit panjang, matanya memilih untuk terpejam beberapa saat sambil menunggu keretanya datang. Sinar lampu dan bising disekitar tidak membuatnya urung untuk masuk kedalam alam bawah sadarnya. Tak banyak waktu untuknya terlelap.

Pengalaman pertamanya begitu menyakitkan. Setiap orang yang hidup dalam dunia malam pun pasti tahu semenyakitkan apa itu. Malam dingin yang begitu panas di tubuhnya. Terasa membakar, menyakitkan.

Lengkuhan… desahan… jeritan kesakitan…

Tidak ada satu pun hal itu yang Kyungsoo lupakan. Ingatan itu benar-benar menancap kuat sampai-sampai sesekali muncul kembali ke permukaan. Seperti saat ini.

Orang itu bermata coklat kelam, kulit sehalus sutra, rambut sehitam arang. Benar-benar orang yang tampan. Walau dia terlihat begitu tampan dan baik hati, sepertinya dia sedikit serakah. Seharga dengan uang yang harus dibayar, hentakan tubuhnya terasa begitu keras, dalam, dan penuh gairah. Benar-benar orang yang tahu akan harga, barang dan keuntungan. Pasti dia begitu kaya sampai-sampai bisa menyewanya yang masih perawan.

Pekikan kesakitan yang terdengar menyakitkan pun sepertinya hanyalah desahan nikmat di telinganya. Senyumannya yang mengerikan selalu terpasang di wajahnya yang tampan. Beberapa kali tangannya menampar bongkahan lemak kenyal di bawah sana.

"Cukup! Ahhh… ouh… cukuph sakit! Sakithh"

"Cukup katamu?! Oh ya Tuhan! Kubayar kau dengan mahal Kyungsoo-ssi."

"Aniya! Akh… Akhhh… Kris-ssi kau membuatnya, OHH! Pelan eumpp… pelan kumohon!"

Kyungsoo yang tidur terlentang bisa melihat pria tampan diatasnya itu bergerak maju mundur dengan cepat. Wajahnya benar-benar terlihat tampan karena frustasi. Beberapa kali geraman terdengar dari bibirnya. Sepertinya dia hampir sampai.

"Ahhh… ahhh… sakit!"

Miliknya itu terasa begitu besar, berurat, dan gagah. Rasanya ingin meledak setiap kali miliknya itu menumbuk jauh kedalam dengan gerakan keras juga cepat. Kyungsoo sama frustasinya. Tidak tahu apa yang harus dia rasakan dan pikirkan. Bohong jika ia hanya merasakan sakit. Pria itu benar-benar hebat dalam urusan ranjang. Walaupun dia berteriak sakit pun, selalu ada desahan yang mengiringinya.

Kyungsoo menarik kepala Kris mendekatinya. Mempertemukan kedua bibir mereka lalu saling melumat dan bertukar saliva. Bibirnya juga terasa begitu manis. Kecanduan, Kyungsoo akhirnya memutuskan untuk melampiaskan rasa frustasinya pada ciuman yang bergairah itu. Kris juga sepertinya sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan perlakuan Kyungsoo.

Bibir mereka baru terpisah saat Kris benar-benar menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan cepat. Kyungsoo berteriak lebih keras lagi. Rasanya benar-benar dekat.

"Kyungsoo-ssi!"

"ERGH!"

Kyungsoo tidak ingat apa-apa lagi setelah itu. Ia tertidur dengan sangat pulas karena kelelahan. Begitu terbangun, ia menemukan Kris yang bernafas dengan begitu buruk sambil memegangi dada kirinya.

"Kau, Kau kenapa? Kris-ssi!"

Kris sama sekali tidak menjawab. Tapi wajahnya menyiratkan bahwa dia begitu kesakitan. Melihat situasi yang begitu buruk, Kyungsoo langsung bertindak cepat. Bagaimanapun juga dia adalah calon dokter. Sudah sepantasnya dia bisa menangani hal seperti ini.

Ia mengambil bantal yang ada di sampingnya. Menyusun benda empuk itu setinggi mungkin dan membuat Kris bersandar di sana. Tangannya dengan cepat mengecek dengyut nadi Kris dari tangannya.

"Kau lemah jantung?"

Kris mengangguk kecil. Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak percaya bahwa "malam pertamanya" akan berakhir seperti ini. Belum lagi ia merasa harus menolong orang yang sudah berbuat buruk padanya itu.

"Kau bawa obat?"

Gelengan lelaki itu membuat Kyungsoo frustasi. Selimut didekatnya dengan cepat ia gunakan untuk menutupi tubuhnya yang telanjang bulat. Tanpa berkata apapun pada Kris, ia langsung berlari keluar kamar. Kris menutup matanya perlahan. Sebenarnya ia sangat malu dengan penyakitnya yang tiba-tiba muncul di saat seperti ini. Namun ia sedikit bersyukur setidaknya ia tidak melepas pakaiannya saat berbuat itu dengan Kyungsoo semalam. Jika saja ada seseorang yang datang dia tidak perlu…

Sebut pria itu bodoh karena memikirkan hal semacam itu di akhir hidupnya.

Bruk!

Kyungsoo sempat menabrak seorang bartender dengan cukup keras karena lorong yang sempit dan keadaannya yang sedang berlari cepat. Bartender itu terlihat begitu kaget dengan keadaan Kyungsoo yang berantakan dan hampir telanjang. Jika saja selimut itu terjatuh, ia yakin semuanya akan terlihat.

"Kau melarikan diri ya?"

"Panggil 911 ke kamar nomor 14! Pelangganku mendapat serangan jantung!"

Bartender itu belum sempat menjawab apapun tapi Kyungsoo sudah lebih dulu berlari menjauh. Dengan rasa penasaran, bartender itu segera pergi ke kamar nomor 14 untuk memastikan apa yang dikatakan anak baru itu. Dia menemukan Kris yang setengah sekarat terbaring di tempat tidur.

Kyungsoo menggeledah tasnya dengan asal. Dia berada di ruangan pria yang membawanya ke tempat itu, orang yang membuatnya harus melayani Kris. Setelah menemukan kotak obatnya, Kyungsoo langsung berlari kembali ke kamarnya yang tadi. Dia tidak bisa membiarkan orang itu mati.

"Kyungsoo!" Pria paruh baya yang menghuni tempat itu terlihat benar-benar terkejut dengan kedatangan Kyungsoo yang diketahuinya tengah melayani seorang pelanggan. Awalnya dia berfikir bahwa pria kecil itu berniat kabur, namun melihat apa yang diambilnya seusai keluar dari ruangannya, pria itu tak bisa menyimpulkan bahwa perkiraannya benar. Dengan langkah lebar-lebar dia mengikuti Kyungsoo ke kamar 14.

"Telan obatnya."

Ucapan Kyungsoo lebih terlihat seperti memerintah dari pada meminta. Dia terlihat begitu garang dalam menghadapi Kris yang sekarat. Bartender dan pria paruh baya atasan Kyungsoo pun hanya bisa diam melihat si anak baru yang benar-benar terlihat mengerikan.

Beberapa saat kemudian ambulan datang dan membawa Kris pergi dari sana. Kyungsoo mendapat sedikit pujian dari salah satu petugas ambulan lalu mereka pergi begitu saja.

"Aku tidak percaya kau bisa lari secepat itu setelah melakukan'nya'."

Bruk!

Pria paruh baya itu terlihat begitu terkejut begitu melihat Kyungsoo pingsan tiba-tiba.

Suara peluit kereta api membuatnya membuka mata seketika. Jantungnya terasa berdebar hebat. Bunyi peluit kereta lagi-lagi berbunyi lagi. Kyungsoo sadar bahwa dia tertidur cukup lama hingga tanpa sadar keretanya sudah hampir berangkat. Dengan sangat tergesa, pria mungil itu berlari mengejar keretanya yang hampir menutup pintu.

_Untuk Kim Jong In,_

_Malam ini kita bicara lagi dengan sangat dekat. Entah kenapa aku merasa akhir-akhir ini suasana menyenangkan semacam ini jarang sekali terjadi diantara kita. Apa karena kesibukan bekerja paruh waktu atau karena faktor lain yang membuat kita sedikit tidak nyaman satu sama lain._

_Tapi yang pasti adalah, aku senang kita bicara, walau pembicaraan ini sedikit berakhir tidak menyenangkan._

_Do Kyungsoo._

Angin kencang yang dirasakannya beberapa hari yang lalu itu tidak pernah datang lagi. Kyungsoo menanggapnya angin lalu dan mencoba untuk melupakannya. Tapi siapa sangka, bahwa semakin lama angin itu malah semakin besar dan menjadi topan. Menghancurkan lebih dari setengah kehidupannya dengan sekejap.

Malam itu di pertengahan musim semi yang dingin. Beberapa hari belakangan hujan sering sekali turun. Sesekali badai juga terjadi hingga angin kencang serasa hampir merobohkan gedung apartemen mereka. Penghangat ruangan malam itu rasanya tidak berfungsi. Dingin menembus dinding apartemen dan fentilasi udara hingga membuat penghuninya kedinginan bukan main.

Kyungsoo duduk meringkuk di sofa dengan selembar kain selimut tebal yang membungkus hangat tubuhnya. Jong In? Entah kemana perginya pria itu sedari pagi. Mereka pergi ke kampus bersama-sama tapi pulang secara terpisah. Jam kuliah Jong In memang berakhir lebih awal darinya, karena itu sepertinya dia pulang lebih dulu. Tapi sepertinya anggapan itu terpecahkan. Sesampainya Kyungsoo di apartemen, dia hanya menemukan ruangan yang kosong melompong.

Malam semakin larut, udara pun juga semakin dingin. Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak bisa memejamkan matanya untuk sekedar beristirahat. Padahal kuis dari dosen fisiologi sudah menantinya esok hari. Dia benar-benar merasa putus asa. Menunggu Jong In hingga selarut ini membuatnya frustasi juga khawatir tingkat dewa. Padahal ibu Jong In sudah menitipkan anak itu padanya, bagaimana jika terjadi apa-apa di luar sana? Walau Kyungsoo tahu Jong In bukanlah anak yang nakal dan suka dengan hal-hal berbau dunia malam sekalipun, tapi kekhawatirannya tetap tidak menghilang.

Angin bertiup kencang sekali sampai kain gorden pintu balkon pun ikut melambai-lambai. Disaat itu, pintu depan terbuka dan Jong In ada di sana dengan baju yang basah kuyup. Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya. Tanpa berkata apapun, Ia segera mengambil handuk untuk mengeringkan tubuh Jong In yang terlihat begitu payah.

"Dari mana saja? Kau tidak bawa payung?"

Jong In menghentikan gerakan tangan Kyungsoo yang berusaha mengeringkan tubuhnya. Kyungsoo terkejut, tentu saja. Dia menatap heran Jong In yang tak berekspresi sama sekali. _Ini benar-benar tidak beres_.

Tanpa berbicara apapun, Jong In masuk kedalam kamarnya. Debaman suara pintu membuat Kyungsoo semakin khawatir. Semarah apapun roommatenya itu, dia tidak pernah membanting pintu.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Kau sudah makan? Paling tidak mandilah dulu. Kau bisa sakit kalau tidur basah kuyup begitu."

Kembali Kyungsoo mengetuk pintu kayu itu. Sepertinya benar-benar hanya harapan, Jong In akan keluar dan melakukan apa yang dia katakan. Melihatnya sejak masuk apartemen saja sudah membuat Kyungsoo yakin bahwa suasana hati namja itu sedang buruk. Mungkin lebih buruk dari pada saat kelulusan setahun lalu.

Melihat matanya yang begitu sayu membuat Kyungsoo semakin penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi. Ia kembali mengetuk pintu kayu didepannya lebih keras. Dia tidak ingin menyerah untuk yang satu ini. Disaat-saat terpuruk seperti inilah peran teman sangat dibutuhkan. Selain itu rasa keingintahuan Kyungsoo yang kuat dan sifat keras kepalanya membuat Kyungsoo tidak memikirkan resiko akan dihajar atau dilempari cap lampu dari dalam oleh sang empu.

Derit bunyi engsel pintu membuat Kyungsoo merasa senang. Tanpa sadar bibirnya sudah tersenyum lebar walau ia tidak tahu apakah Jong In menanggap baik perhatiannya atau malah sebaliknya. Jong In yang muncul dari balik pintu itu adalah Jong In yang sama seperti sebelumnya. Terlihat berantakan dan kotor.

"Kau tidak apa-apa 'kan? Paling tidak jawab pertanyaanku. Kau membuatku khawatir."

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Bisakah kau siapkan makanan sementara aku membersihkan diri?"

"Tentu saja. Kau mau kusiapkan air hangat juga?"

"Tidak perlu. Aku bisa sendiri."

Sepertinya sikap khawatir akan mendapatkan perlakuan buruk dari Jong In memang tidak diperlukan. Walau dia terlihat stres dan buruk tapi namja itu adalah orang yang benar-benar baik. Dia tidak pernah melampiaskan kemarahannya pada siapapun. Hal itu juga yang sebenarnya membuat Kyungsoo merasakan kekhawatiran lain.

"Rasanya bagaimana? Terlalu pedas kah? Hanya ada kimchi di kulkas jadi hanya itu yang bisa kubuat."

"Tidak apa-apa. Dicuaca dingin seperti ini sup pedas memang yang terbaik."

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti. Matanya tak pernah lepas dari Jong In yang memakan supnya perlahan. Entah karena dia ingin menikmati makanan itu atau karena sebenarnya dia tidak suka.

Dengan sabar, Kyungsoo terus menunggu. Sebenarnya bisa saja dia pamit untuk tidur terlebih dulu, tapi dia ingin mendengar kejelasan dari bibir namja dihadapannya. Tentang kejadian beberapa saat yang lalu yang membuatnya pulang begitu terlambat.

"Terima kasih makanannya."

"Aku akan mencuci piringnya. Kau sudah lelah?"

"Tidak juga."

"Mau minum the atau sesuatu yang hangat lainnya? Malam ini sangat dingin dan pemanasnya rusak akan mengasyikkan kalau kita bercerita sepanjang malam sambil berbagi selimut."

"Tentu. Coklat panasnya satu tuan."

"Segera datang."

Kereta kali ini melaju dengan cepat. Tak heran kalau waktu yang ditempuh dari stasiun itu ke Seoul hanya 2 jam. Padahal jarak diantara kedua tempat itu 'konon' lebih dari seratus kilometer.

Kyungsoo memilih untuk duduk di pojok agar bisa tidur dengan nyaman sembari menyandarkan kepalanya. Rasa kantuk menyerangnya habis-habissan. Walau telah tidur selama setengah jam dan mendapatkan mimpi buruk, sepertinya namja itu tidak takut untuk tidur lagi.

_Untuk Kim Jong In,_

_Aku tidak beniat untuk membohongimu. Tapi aku benar-benar tidak bisa melepaskan hal yang telah kau berikan padaku. Apapun itu, meski kau sendiri yang memintanya._

_Do Kyungsoo._

Jong In adalah seorang pembohong yang baik. Wajahnya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi ceria walau hanya dilempari beberapa lelucon oleh Kyungsoo. Sedangkan Kyungsoo adalah pelihat yang baik. Berapa kali pun Jong In berusaha mengelabuhinya dengan raut wajah yang bisa berganti tiap detik, Kyungsoo dengan cepat akan tahu kebohongannya.

Mereka berdua berbagi selimut di ruang tamu sambil menyesap cokelat hangat mereka. Beberapa kali cairan pekat itu hampir tumpah karena gurauan-gurauan mereka.

"Kenapa kau pulang terlambat?"

Raut wajah Jong In berubah. Padahal sebelum ini dia tertawa dengan lebar. Tapi beberapa saat kemudian raut wajah ceria itu kembali lagi.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya jalan-jalan sebentar tadi."

"Saat kau bilang tidak ada apa-apa, itu malah membuatku berfikir telah terjadi apa-apa."

Jong In tersenyum. Ia mengusak pucuk kepala Kyungsoo dengan lembut.

"Jangan khawatir."

Suasana diantara mereka menjadi dingin.

"Kau tidak pernah terlihat marah, kau tidak pernah sekalipun membentakku, kau tidak pernah bercerita apapun padaku tentang masalahmu. Entah apa yang salah Jong In! Karena kau memang tidak punya masalah, atau aku yang kau pikir tidak bisa dipercaya untuk menjadi tempat bercerita atau apapun alasanmu. Tapi hari ini kau terlihat sangat buruk! Dan kau tetap tidak mau bercerita denganku?"

"Bukan begitu Soo…"

"Lalu apa?!"

Entah kenapa emosi Kyungsoo lah yang tersulut. Namja mungil itu terlihat terengah menahan emosinya yang sampai di ujung batas.

Jong In menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo beberapa saat. Seperti seorang kekasih yang menenangkan pasangannya.

"Aku merasa kau tidak perlu menanggung masalahku."

"Tapi kita teman! Satu tahun bukan waktu yang singkat untuk kita saling mengerti kan? Kau memang tidak mau membuatku menanggung masalahmu karena kau tidak pernah bercerita apapun padaku. Tapi karena itu kau membuatku membuat masalah terhadap diriku sendiri. Aku khawatir!"

Jong In terlihat sangat terkejut. Bukan hanya karena kalimat panjang penuh penekanan yang diucapkan Kyungsoo. Namun juga lelehan air mata yang entah sejak kapan menganak sungai di pipi namja mungil itu.

Tangannya yang tadi menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo dan cangkir cokelat bergerak melepaskan keduanya. Dia juga meletakkan cangkir cokelat milik Kyungsoo ke atas meja. Kedua tangannya itu bergerak ke atas dimana lelehan air mata Kyungsoo menetes deras.

"Jangan menangis."

"Aku putus asa!"

Jong In merasa tidak tahan lagi. Ia merasa benar-benar buruk karena gagal mengendalikan diri. Panas tubuhnya tiba-tiba naik. Dalam sekejap ia juga merasakan getaran aneh dari tubuhnya.

Grep!

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya yang memang sudah begitu bulat. Pelukan hangat Jong In membuatnya begitu tekejut. Ia bisa merasakan namja yang memeluknya itu mengusap rambutnya dengan sangat lembut dan membuat tubuhnya senyaman mungkin berada di dadanya yang bidang.

"Maaf aku akan lebih terbuka mulai sekarang."

"Jadi kenapa kau hari ini?"

"Bukan apa-apa."

"Sudah cukup!" Kyungsoo melepaskan diri dari pelukan Jong In yang sebenarnya begitu nyaman. " Aku tanya padamu, kau bertemu seseorang?"

"Ap- apa? Aku tidak mengerti."

"Kau bertemu Luhan? Kau bertemu dengannya makanya kau seperti ini. Benar kan?!"

"T-tunggu. Dari mana kau tahu? Maksudku, kau tidak mengikutiku atau semacamnya kan?"

Kyungsoo terdiam. Dia juga sebenarnya tidak tahu kenapa pemikiran itu bisa terlintas di pikirannya begitu saja.

"Apa yang dia katakan padamu? Katakan padaku!"

"Apa harus?"

"Katakan sekarang! Aku tidak sedang bercanda!"

"Kau terlihat cemburu."

"Aku tidak cemburu! Kau bilang akan terbuka kan? Sekarang katakan padaku apa yang kau dengar darinya."

Jong In merasa sesak melihat Kyungsoo yang begitu putus asa. Bicaranya yang sedari tadi naik kini mulai melemah. Tangannya kembali mengganggam tangan Kyungsoo dan memberinya sedikit kehangatan.

"Dia hanya sedang ada masalah."

"Setelah sekian lama dan dia datang padamu hanya untuk membicarakan masalahnya? Kemana pria-pria yang dia goda selama ini?"

"Kyungsoo! Jaga bicaramu."

Kyungsoo merasa begitu emosi sampai-sampai melupakan fakta bahwa Jong In masih menginginkan pria itu untuk menjadi pendampingnya. Dadanya sesak lagi. Entah sampai kapan dia bisa bertahan di posisinya saat ini. Sebagai teman.

"Maaf."

"Dia bilang dia butuh uang."

Kyungsoo menatap Jong In dengan pertanyaan besar di kepalanya. Butuh uang?

"Dia bukan orang tidak berada."

"Aku tahu. Tapi karena satu dan lain hal dia benar-benar membutuhkan uang."

Kyungsoo semakin penasaran. Perkataan Jong In terasa begitu janggal di telinganya.

"Satu dan lain hal? Apa itu?"

"Em… dia, dia menggunakan uang tes praktiknya untuk taruhan."

"TARUHAN?!"

Luhan memang buruk. Tapi Kyungsoo tidak tahu bahwa dia seburuk itu. Selama ini, mempermainkan pria adalah kelakuan terburuk namja itu dan entah kenapa Kyungsoo masih bisa mentolelirnya. Tapi kali ini adalah masalah uang. Uang yang pasti ia dapatkan dari orang tuanya secara Cuma-Cuma. Bagaimana bisa ia menggunakan uang itu seenaknya sendiri sementara orang tuanya harus bekerja keras untuk mendapatkan uang-uang itu.

"Aku tahu itu sedikit jahat tapi aku yakin ada alasan lain."

Kyungsoo ingin sekali menyangah perkiraan Jong In itu. Tapi percuma, dia pasti tidak akan percaya selama tidak ada bukti yang kuat bahwa Luhan memang bukanlah orang yang baik.

"Dia meminjam uang dari orang jahat untuk melunasi uang tes praktiknya. Dan sekarang dia sedang dikejar-kejar orang jahat itu."

"_Dia memang pantas mendapatkannya. Apa dia tidak tahu kalau mencari uang itu begitu sulit!"_

"Kyungsoo, aku tahu ini sangat buruk dan bodoh. Tapi, aku benar-benar membutuhkan bantuanmu untuk masalah ini. Itulah yang membuatku begitu frustasi."

Kyungsoo benar-benar ragu. Tapi dia tidak bisa secara jelas mengatakan tidak pada Jong In.

"Bolehkah aku pinjam uangmu? Uang yang kita kumpulkan untuk membayar tes praktikmu itu. Aku akan mengembalikannya segera."

"A- Apa? Tapi…"

"Ini masalah hidup dan matinya. Aku benar-benar tidak punya cara lain selain membayarkan hutangnya dengan uang itu. Orang tuaku tidak akan mau membantu."

Tidak tahu apa yang bisa dia lakukan sekarang. Otaknya benar-benar buntu sementara hatinya terasa sangat sesak. Uang itu bukan uang biasa. Mungkin memang jumlah yang bisa dicari lagi tapi makna dari uang itu benar-benar besar.

Orang tuanya sudah bersusah payah bekerja untuk ini. Dan juga Jong In yang sudah begitu baik membantunya mengumpulkan kekurangan uang bersamanya. Kyungsoo tidak meminta Jong In membantu, tapi namja itu menawarkannya keringatnya sendiri. Karena dia orang yang spesial. Begitu katanya dulu.

"Apa aku kalah spesial darinya?"

Kyungsoo berucap dengan sangat lirih. Sewaktu dengan angin kencang yang masuk lewat sela-sela fentilasi dan pintu. Suara menjadi lebih samar lagi.

"Kau bilang apa?"

"Maaf Jong In aku ingin membantu. Tapi uang itu sudah terlanjur ku bayarkan."

Ruangan itu begitu dingin. Kyungsoo tidak bisa menyembunyikan raut wajah kedinginannya pada pria paruh daya didepannya. Pria yang terlihat begitu menggelikan dengan tubuh besar dan wajah imutnya.

"Siapa kau? Mau apa datang kemari?"

"Annyeonghaseo Kyungsoo imnida. Aku teman dari Lu Han."

Pria paruh baya itu terlihat terkejut. Belum lagi setelah Kyungsoo mengucapkan nama Luhan.

"Iya. Jadi apa alasanmu datang kemari?"

Kyungsoo menelan salivanya dengan berat. Meski pria paruh baya di depannya itu terlihat imut dan baik hati, namun cara bicaranya begitu tegas dan dingin. Nyali Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi dipupuk hingga besar, menciut seketika.

"Aku ingin membantu Luhan. Kumohon padamu!"

Pria bertubuh tambun itu kembali dikejutkan dengan perkataan Kyungsoo. Belum lagi namja muda itu membungkukkan badannya hingga sembilan puluh derajat. Selama ini dia adalah orang yang begitu disegani bahkan oleh pejabat pemerintahan sekalipun. Mereka tidak pernah berbicara secara asal dihadapannya, hingga terkesan takut padanya. Tapi lihat namja muda didepannya saat ini. Begitu berani.

"Membantu? Apa kau tahu apa yang Luhan perbuat disini?"

"Dia, dia meminjam uangmu."

"Benar sekali. Kau tahu berapa nilainya?"

Pria itu berjalan mengitari tempat duduk Kyungsoo . Ia terlihat ingin mengintimidasi laki-laki muda itu.

"Sepuluh ribu dolar?"

Kyungsoo tentu tahu berapa harga yang harus dibayar untuk tes praktik anatomi itu. Walau kurang yakin karena universitas Luhan begitu bergengsi. Mungkin saja biayanya lebih mahal.

"Naif sekali. Yang benar adalah satu juta dollar."

"APA?! Tidak mungkin!"

Dugaan pria itu benar terhadap Kyungsoo. Si muda itu tidak tahu apa-apa tentang masalahnya dengan Luhan. Dia hanya asal datang dengan alasan ingin membantu padahal tidak tahu berapa harga yang harus dibayarkannya untuk membantu "temannya" itu.

Lemari itu terlihat sedikit penuh namun tetap rapi. Kyungsoo yang melihat dari kejauhan sang pria paruh baya mengambil sebuah berkas di dalam sana hanya bisa mencoba berfikir walau otaknya tetap kosong.

"Ini surat perjanjian diantara kami. Tertulis satu juta US Dollar disini. Kau percaya sekarang?"

Kyungsoo menggeram marah. Dia benar-benar tidak mengerti kenapa Luhan bisa selicik ini. Sekarang semuanya mulai jelas. Mengapa si cantik itu datang pada Jong In setelah sekian lama berpisah juga mengapa ia terlihat sangat marah saat tau hubungannya dengan pria tampan itu bisa dibilang lebih dari sekedar teman.

Si rubah itu sepertinya merencanakan sesuatu dengan uang yang dipunyai Jong In. Seluruh orang di sekolahnya dulu tentu tahu seberapa kayanya keluarga Kim. Perusahaan konstruksinya sudah memiliki cabang di Jepang, China dan Amerika. Sepertinya Luhan berencana untuk menggunakan Jong In sebagai alat penghasil uang.

Tapi satu pertanyaan baru muncul dipikirannya. Satu juta dollar itu digunakannya untuk apa?

"Apa yang akan terjadi dia tidak melunasi hutang itu?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Kau terlihat ingin menyerah untuk membantunya."

Mendengar perkataan yang sarat ejekan itu, Kyungsoo menggebrak meja dihadapannya. Emosinya bagai disulut dengan kata-kata itu. Sebenarnya hal itu tidak bisa disalahkan juga. Kyungsoo memang berpikir untuk menyerah. Tapi teringat pada kondisi Jong In beberapa waktu terakhir ini, Kyungsoo benar-benar merasa harus melakukan sesuatu.

"Aku punya banyak usaha nak. Tapi dengan wajah cantik dan tubuh indahnya tebak apa yang bisa membuatnya menghasilkan paling banyak uang untukku."

"Sales?"

"Pelacur."

Benar, Kyungsoo seharusnya tidak perlu merasa seterkejut ini saat pria beruban itu mengatakan kata pelacur atau semacamnya. Jong In pun pernah bilang bahwa Luhan meminjam uang dari orang jahat. Tapi membayangkan apa yang akan dilakukannya setelah ini,

"Apa anda pikir aku cukup menarik untuk melakukan pekerjaan itu sajangnim?" Kyungsoo berkata dengan wajah menggoda. Membuat pria dihadapannya tertawa keras.

"Wajahmu tidak buruk, kau juga punya bokong yang seksi. Tapi jika kau berniat untuk menggantikan Luhan-"

"Aku bisa menjadi lebih baik dari ini. Kau ingin aku lebih kurus? Aku akan diet. Kau ingin aku terlihat tampan? Aku akan melakukan perawatan rutin. Kau ingin apa lagi? Suara mendesah yang bagus? Suara ku cukup indah untuk menghasilkan bunyi-bunyian macam itu."

Senyum puas terukir di wajahnya yang lucu. Dia bertepuk tangan karena merasa puas dengan apa yang dilakukan Kyungsoo hari ini.

"Sepertinya akan sangat menyenangkan untuk bekerja sama denganmu Kyungsoo-ssi. Jika kau benar-benar tertarik dengan bisnis ini dan berniat untuk membantu temanmu aku tidak bisa menolak."

"Aku senang kau mempertimbangkannya sajangnim."

Kyungsoo meneguk salivanya lagi. Entah mengapa di dalam ruangan yang dingin itu, tetes-tetes keringat keluar deras dari pori-pori kulitnya. Tubuhnya juga mulai gemetaran tidak jelas.

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, pria itu tertawa.

"Kau begitu buruk dalam mengolah ekspresimu."

"Iya aku tahu. Semua orang bilang begitu."

Sang pria paruh baya sebenarnya sudah memperkenalkan diri pada Kyungsoo beberapa saat yang lalu, namanya Shindong. Tapi sepertinya namja bertubuh irit itu begitu sibuk dengan pikirannya sampai-sampai tidak mendengarkan perkenalan diri sang calon atasan.

"Kau bisa tanda tangan disini."

Shindong menyerahakan selembar kertas bermaterai dengan penanya. Surat perjanjian itu baru saja dibuat sekretaris Shindong beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Tiga tahun dari sekarang?"

Tanpa sadar, Kyungsoo mengucapkan isi perjanjian yang terakhir. Dari begitu banyak perjanjian hanya nomor terakhirlah yang membuatnya bingung.

"Berapa usiamu sekarang Kyungsoo-ssi?"

"18. Memang ada masalah dengan usia? Luhan juga berusia 18 tahun."

"Tidak, aku hanya memberikanmu waktu untuk memperbaiki tubuh dan juga menyelesaikan sekolahmu. Era sekarang ini, semakin berpendidikan orang semakin tinggi pula nilai jualnya."

Kyungsoo berdecih. Jadi alasan untuk mengulur waktu pelaksanaan perjanjian tidak lain dan tidak bukan karena uang. Tapi dia juga sangat bersyukur. Masih ada begitu banyak waktu untuknya menghabiskan waktu bersama Jong In.

Kyungsoo segera membubuhkan tanda tangan di atas kertas itu. Namun entah kenapa dia merasa tidak nyaman dengan keputusan yang sudah diambilnya.

"_Tidak apa-apa! Yakinlah bahwa ini yang terbaik. Ayah, Ibu, Jong In maafkan aku."_

_Untuk Kim Jong In,_

_Aku pernah bilang bahwa kau sangat berbakat untuk membuatku merasa khawatir. Dengan wajahmu yang masih bisa tersenyum saja bisa membuatku khawatir setengah mati. Tapi kali ini kau seperti tidak punya kekuatan lagi untuk sekedar berbohong dan mengelabuhiku bahwa kau baik-baik saja._

_Setiap kau melangkah masuk dari pintu depan, yang ada hanyalah wajahmu yang begitu lelah dan kusam. Entah apa yang kau lakukan diluar sana untuk mencoba membantu Luhan. Setiap aku bertanya kau hanya menggeleng lalu masuk ke dalam kamar._

_Padahal kau pernah berjanji untuk lebih terbuka padaku. Apa janji itu tidak berlaku lagi?_

_Do Kyungsoo._

Kyungsoo tidak bisa terlelap lagi malam ini. Sudah berhari-hari jam tidurnya berkurang drastis hanya untuk menunggui Jong In yang pulang tak tentu waktu. Kadang dia pulang tengah malam tapi beberapa kali juga pulang saat hampir fajar. Kyungsoo hanya bisa berdoa semoga Jong In melakukan pekerjaan yang benar diluar sana.

Saat Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk membuat secangkit kopi atau minuman hangat lainnya, Jong In masuk kedalam apartemen. Wajahnya terlihat sangat lelah dah frustasi. Hal biasa yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini.

"Mau minum hangat?"

"Tidak. Sepertinya aku akan langsung tidur saja."

Walau Kyungsoo berusaha untuk mengerti keadaan Jong In saat ini tapi dia tidak bisa menahan lama lagi apa yang sudah dia lakukan beberapa jam yang lalu. Dia ingin Jong In mendengar keputusan heroiknya untuk menyelamatkan Luhan dari kurungan orang jahat itu.

Kyungsoo menahan tangan Jong In. Dia siap menarik namja itu duduk di sofa jika saja sang empu tidak menepis tangannya dengan begitu kasar. Beberapa hari yang lalu mereka memang berencana untuk saling terbuka dan tidak menutup-nutupi masalah di antara mereka. Tapi Kyungsoo tidak tahu akan jadi sesakit ini. Melihat matanya yang tajam itu membuat Kyungsoo benar-benar bingung. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengatasi Jong In yang sedang marah. Namja itu tidak pernah marah padanya sekalipun.

Jong In bergerak cepat. Tangannya yang keras itu mendorong Kyungsoo ketembok lalu mengurungnya dengan tubuhnya. Jong In mendongakkan wajah Kyungsoo dengan jarinya.

"Kau menggodaku? Aku bilang ingin tidur. Harusnya kau tahu aku sangat lelah Kyungsoo-ya."

"Iya maafkan aku."

"Tatap mataku saat kita bicara."

Kyungsoo yang sempat menunduk kini mengadahkan kepalanya lagi. Dia bisa lihat senyuman puas Jong In. Entah karena dia melakukan apa yang diperintahkan atau karena puas telah mengerjainya.

Saat Jong In melepaskan himpitan tubuhnya dari dinding, Kyungsoo membuat satu keputusan.

"_Lebih baik aku diam saja."_

.

.

TBC

.

A/N : Chapter 2. Updet cepet kan? Ucapkan syukur… Alhamdulillah…

Disini Luhan sudah keliatan buruknya kan? Ucapkan… haruskah kita bersyukur? Hahaha… sekali lagi aku meminta maaf untuk semua yang tersinggung dengan sifat Luhan dalam Fanfiction ini. Sungguh, ini hanya Fiksi belaka. Luhan asli pasti orang baik, dan gak cabe kaya di FF ini. Kris nyempil dikit, tapi dia punya andil penting disini.

Terima kasih untuk reviewnya. Aku akan senang jika kalian memberikan balasan terhadap apa yang aku buat ini. Terlebih lagi jika kalian mau mengoreksi. Untuk yang hanya mampir atau membaca saja. Terima kasih. Suatu kebahagiaan tersendiri dapat membuat kalian senang dengan tulisanku.

Untuk pertanyaan apa pekerjaan Kyungsoo saat ini, sudah dijawab diatas. Tapi… hehehe… baca kelanjutan FF ini baru nanti ngerti. Baca lagi ya t.a-ssi.

Last,

Mind to Review? ^^


	3. Chapter 3

_Teman hidup, teman berjuang._

**.**

**My Attempts to Get You**

Chapter 3

Genre! Romance, Friendship, and many more..

Rating! T(+) Beneran!

Warning! Yaoi, Plot pasaran, Typo(s), bad!Luhan, banyak flashback jadi berhati-hatilah karena tidak saya beri tanda.

.

Selamat Membaca

.

Beberapa kali Kyungsoo menemui Shindong atau pesuruhnya. Dalam kesepakatan, mereka akan bertemu paling tidak sebulan sekali untuk melihat perubahan dalam diri Kyungsoo. Ini juga dilakukan untuk mengantisipasi kalau-kalau Kyungsoo berniat kabur.

Hari ini dia pulang cepat setelah dosen yang seharusnya mengajar malah pergi keluar untuk urusan bisnis. Di waktunya yang cukup lengang itu Kyungsoo berniat untuk menemui Shindong. Namun buruk untuknya, tanpa sengaja dia bertemu dengan Luhan yang tersenyum senang setelah keluar dari ruangan yang akan dia datangi. Ruangan Shindong sajangnim. Mungkin beliau baru saja memberitahu Luhan tentang pembebasannya dari hutang.

Luhan terlihat kaget dan tidak senang saat harus beradu pandang dengan Kyungsoo. Ia berdecih pelan tepat di telinga Kyungsoo saat mereka berpapasan.

"Terima kasih untuk semuanya. Yah, paling tidak aku harus berterima kasih karena kebesaran hatimu membuatku lepas dari bayang-bayang hutang."

"Simpan terima kasihmu. Aku melakukan ini untuk Jong In."

"Oh benarkah? Ternyata kau benar-benar menyukainya ya. Dasar penusuk dari belakang."

Kyungsoo menggeram marah. Sekali lagi dia berusaha untuk menahan diri dihadapan orang seperti Luhan. Mereka adalah tipikal orang yang senang melihat musuh mereka tersulut emosi. Kyungsoo tidak mau kalah dari orang sepertinya. Ia tersenyum sebaik mungkin. Walau mungkin kali ini Luhan akan menertawainya lagi karena senyumannya terlihat palsu.

"Aku menyukainya lebih dulu daripada kau. Kau bahkan sempat mendukungku."

"Tidak untuk sekarang! Tidak penting siapa yang lebih dulu Soo. Kenyataannya hanya aku yang diakui olehnya."

"Kita lihat saja."

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'kita lihat saja'? Jika kau punya banyak waktu untuk membuatnya berpaling padamu,kenapa tidak kau gunakan saja waktumu itu untuk mempersiapkan diri?"

Luhan dengan senyuman angkuhnya berjalan semakin mendekati Kyungsoo. Ia berbisik pada 'temannya' itu.

"Sebagai pelacur."

BRAK!

Kyungsoo mendorong tubuh Luhan sampai menabrak kursi di dekatnya. Kilatan marah tampak begitu jelas dari mata bulat Kyungsoo yang selama ini terlihat ramah. Dia merasa benar-benar marah.

"Aku menjadi pelacur agar Jong In bahagia. Jangan ejek niat baikku!"

"Kau pikir dia mau berteman dengan seorang pelacur? Berfikirlah!"

Kyungsoo tidak bisa mengelak bahwa apa yang dikatakan Luhan adalah benar. Dia membantu Luhan hanya karena ingin dipuji oleh Jong In. Tapi pada kenyataannya dia malah tidak berani untuk bicara masalah ini dengannya. Rasanya menjadi sangat sia-sia.

"Kyungsoo kau disitu?"

Shindong datang tepat pada waktunya. Jika tidak mungkin saja Kyungsoo sudah melayangkan banyak pukulan untuk Luhan sebagai pelampiasan kemarahannya. Pria paruh baya itu membawa Kyungsoo ke ruangannya. Tak lupa memberikan isyarat pada Luhan untuk segera pergi.

"Jika kau meminta untuk pembatalan kontrak, aku tidak bisa."

"Aku tidak meminta hal itu. Aku tidak akan mundur!"

Walau dia ragu, tapi tidak ada jalan kembali. Kyungsoo harus melanjutkan apa yang sudah menjadi pilihannya.

.

_Untuk Kim Jong In,_

_Akhir-akhir ini kau tetap pulang larut malam dengan wajah kelelahan. Apa saja yang kau lakukan diluar sana? Sebenarnya aku ingin bilang kalau hutang Luhan sudah kulunasi dan kau tidak perlu bekerja keras lagi. Kupikir Luhan akan memberitahumu cepat atau lambat. Tapi setengah tahun bukan waktu yang singkat untuk bersabar. Dan Luhan belum memberitahumu tentang hutangnya yang lunas? _

_Aku memberimu nasehat untuk tidak terlalu memanjakan Luhan dengan uang tapi kau malah marah. Benar juga, akhir-akhir ini kau sering marah. Perjanjian kita beberapa bulan silam sepertinya benar-benar merubahmu. Aku senang kau tidak menyimpan masalahmu sendiri. Tapi aku tidak bisa tidak ketakutan saat kau mulai marah padaku. Maaf._

_Do Kyungsoo._

.

Seoul adalah tempat dimana semua kenangan manis masa lalunya harus dikubur rapat-rapat. Dia tidak bisa memikirkan kenangan itu saat di kotanya yang menyedihkan, hal itu akan membuatnya menangis setiap saat.

Udara disana sebenarnya tidak terlalu segar juga. Namun musim semi baru saja datang dengan hujan yang gerimis mengguyur kota besar itu. Membuat suasana terasa lebih baik dibandingkan dengan beberapa tahun yang lalu. Saat dia harus pergi.

Wangi bunga menyegarkan hidungnya begitu ia keluar dari stasiun bawah tanah. Matahari bersinar cukup terang ditemani gerimis yang menciptakan pelangi di sebelah barat. Hari ini Kyungsoo merasa sangat beruntung merasakan kejadian langka itu di Seoul setelah sekian lama meninggalkannya.

Tujuan pertamanya adalah Rumah. Dimana ibu, ayah, dan kakaknya pasti merasa rindu kepadanya. Memang mereka masih sering berkirim surat atau bertelepon. Namun tujuh tahun bukan waktu yang singkat untuk mereka harus berpisah tanpa ada pertemuan langsung. Membayangkan senyuman serta ekspresi terkejut mereka saja sudah membuat Kyungsoo bersemangat untuk pulang.

Bis adalah transportasi pilihannya untuk pulang. Dia ingin merasakan bagaimana berdesakan dengan orang-orang sibuk yang ingin berangkat bekerja atau pergi sekolah.

Mengingat sekolah, Kyungsoo jadi ingat acara reuni yang akan dia datangi esok hari. Debaran jantungnya tiba-tiba menguat. Rasa gugup memenuhi dirinya yang selama ini pergi entah kemana.

Dia sampai di halte bus kawasan elit Apgujeong. Tepat di depan halte itu, sebuah gedung pencakar langit berdiri dengan gagah. Itu apartemen yang ditempati oleh keluarganya saat ini. Perekonomian mereka yang dulu anjlok kini benar-benar bangkit. Ayahnya beberapa kali mengalami promosi sementara kakaknya begitu sukses di bidang perminyakannya. Tidak mengherankan jika mereka kini menempati rumah yang begitu mewah seperti ini.

Ting tong…

Keluarga. Orang yang selalu ada.

.

Satu tahun sejak hari dimana Kyungsoo menyerahkan masa depannya ke tangan orang jahat itu. Waktu berjalan cepat dan Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak sadar bahwa waktunya tidak banyak. Setiap hari, seperti biasa dia akan berbicara dengan Jong In, berangkat ke kampus bersama Jong In, pulang bersama Jong In dan hampir semua hal yang dia lakukan bersama teman serumahnya itu. Hampir tidak ada yang berubah diantara mereka kecuali kedatangan Luhan yang entah sejak kapan mengusik rasa aman Kyungsoo.

Seperti hari ini. Hari minggu yang tenang dalam impian Kyungsoo hilang begitu saja saat melihat wajah cantik Luhan di depan pintu. Padahal Kyungsoo dan Jong In sudah merencanakan jalan-jalan ke Pantai Haeundae pagi ini. Suara petir yang menyambar diikuti hujan serta angin membuatnya bertambah kesal. Seperti ingin mendukung Luhan bersama dengan Jong In saja.

Tanpa disilahkan, Luhan masuk ke dalam dan langsung mencari keberadaan Jong In. Dia terlihat kebingungan saat tak menemukan pria itu dimana pun dalam apartemennya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum licik. Dia berdiri tepat di depan Luhan dengan tatapan mata sarat akan ejekan.

"Dia masih tidur. Semalam pulang larut sekali. Lebih baik kau tunggu di ruang tamu selagi dia kubangunkan."

"Tidak perlu! Aku bisa membangunkannya. Kurasa Jong In akan lebih senang melihatku sebagai hal pertama yang dilihatnya pagi ini."

Kyungsoo menahan tangan Luhan. Dia sangat kesal hingga memusatkan kekuatannya pada kedua tangannya. Luhan terlihat kesakitan dengan sikap Kyungsoo itu. Aliran darahnya terasa berhenti.

Kedua namja itu saling melempar tatapan mematikan. Tidak ada seorang pun yang mau mengalah dan merasa kalah. Luhan menghempaskan tangan Kyungsoo dengan kasar hingga menabrak tembok lalu berjalan ke arah pintu kamar Jong In.

Kyungsoo mengerang kesakitan. Pergelangan tangannya membiru karena membentur tembok di belakangnya. Ia tidak yakin bisa melakukan pekerjaan rumah dengan baik beberapa hari kedepan. Saat sadar, Luhan sudah tidak ada di hadapannya. Kyungsoo bisa melihat namja itu tengah membangunkan Jong In di kamarnya.

"Sial!"

Kyungsoo menggeram marah. Tapi dia sudah terlambat dan hanya bisa melihat apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini dari pintu kamar.

Jong In bangun dengan mata merah dan ekspresi kaget. Dia tidak pernah menyangka akan menemukan Luhan di sampingnya begitu bangun tidur dipagi hari seperti saat ini.

Kyungsoo menyeringai. Dia melihat Jong In gelagapan dan buru-buru membereskan rambutnya yang berantakan. Luhan sebaliknya, dia tersenyum cantik sekali. Sampai-sampai ruangan dingin itu terasa hangat seketika.

"Ada apa kau kemari sepagi ini Luhan?"

"Hanya ingin melihatmu."

"Tapi kau tidak perlu kemari sepagi ini 'kan? Aku belum siap."

"Maka dari itu, anggap saja ini sebagai latihan kalau kita menikah nanti. Kau akan melihatku setiap bangun tidur begitu pula sebaliknya. Benar 'kan?"

Luhan melemparkan seringainya pada Kyungsoo. Dia terlihat senang sekali bisa mengucapkan kalimat itu di hadapannya. Seperti menegaskan bahwa Jong In adalah miliknya seorang. Dengan sifatnya yang begitu serakah, Luhan merasa belum cukup. Dia memeluk Jong In tiba-tiba.

Kyungsoo menggeram sekali lagi. Lalu dia pergi dari sana. Emosi dan kekesalannya memuncak. Jika tetap di tempat itu, dia tidak yakin bisa tahan untuk tidak menjambak Luhan dan mengusirnya dari sini.

"Luhan kenapa kau aneh sekali?"

"Mianhae, ini kulakukan karena Kyungsoo itu terlihat ingin merebutmu dariku."

"Merebut? Kau masih saja berfikiran seperti itu setelah sekian lama kita berhubungan? Dia hanya temanku Luhan."

"Itu sih katamu. Tapi kita tidak tahu dengan perasaannya. Bisa saja dia berniat untuk memisahkan kita untuk menuntaskan perasaannya itu."

"Jangan begitu. Dia temanku."

"Aku tahu. Jja sekarang bangun dan aku akan buatkan sarapan untukmu."

Luhan hampir saja keluar saat Jong In kembali berkata padanya. Luhan membulatkan matanya tak percaya. Kemarahannya tiba-tiba muncul tapi sukses ditahannya.

"Lain kali jangan lakukan ini lagi. Aku tidak suka orang asing masuk ke kamarku. Hanya Kyungsoo yang boleh masuk ke sini. Bisa 'kan?"

.

Hujan diluar sana membuat hati Kyungsoo semakin semakin dan semakin kesal. Tiba-tiba Jong In membatalkan janji mereka dengan alasan hujan. Padahal Kyungsoo tahu persis bahwa alasan utamanya adalah setan kecil itu. Jika mereka sudah niat berjalan-jalan, seharusnya dia mau saja berjalan-jalan dengan payung di tangan mereka. Pasti terasa lebih romantis.

Dihadapannya, Luhan tak berhenti menggoda Jong In yang sedang makan.

Cleb!

Garpunya yang tajam sukses menancap di sosis yang ada di piringnya. Kyungsoo menggigit benda panjang itu dengan penuh nafsu dengan kilatan sejuta volt yang keluar dari matanya.

Jong In merasa begitu buruk. Belum lagi saat melihat Kyungsoo yang memakan sarapannya dengan bringas. Sikap seperti itu hanya akan ditunjukkan namja bermata bulat itu saat kesal saja. Selama ini, entah sejak kapan Kyungsoo selalu berhati-hati dengan asupan kalorinya hingga tubuhnya menjadi begitu indah sekarang. Jong In tidak bisa mengelak hal itu. Beberapa kali mereka saling menggosok punggung saat mandi hingga dia tahu betul bahwa tubuh Kyungsoo benar-benar sudah berubah.

"Gila! Asin banget!" Ketiga orang di meja makan itu kini menatap hal yang sama. Sup dalam mangkuk Kyungsoo.

"Hah?" Luhan sepertinya kurang suka dengan komentar Kyungsoo tentang masakannya. Terbukti dari raut wajahnya yang begitu buruk.

"Kau memasukkan berapa garam ke masakan ini? Ahhh… aku bisa darah tinggi mendadak."

Kyungsoo meletakkan sendoknya kembali ke mangkuk. Dia kehilangan minat untuk memakan sup itu. Matanya beralih ke makanan lain. Telur gulung. Bentuknya lumayan walau sedikit hancur. Dia mengambil sedikit lalu memakannya.

Baru beberapa kunyahan, namja itu langsung menunjukkan wajah yang begitu kecewa. Kyungsoo meletakkan kepalanya diatas meja.

"Asin gila."

"Kyungsoo jaga bicaramu. Luhan sudah susah payah membuat ini. Seharusnya kau berterima kasih."

"Jika niatnya untuk meracuniku, maka tidak, terima kasih. Segitu bencinya kau denganku sampai masakannya asin semua. Kepalaku langsung jadi sakit. Apa gunanya kau sekolah di sekolah elit itu dengan jurusan kedokteran jika hal seperti ini saja kau tidak mengerti?"

"Ya! Jadi kau mau membanggakan dirimu yang dari Universitas pinggiran?!"

"Asal kau tahu saja! Universitas Busan sudah masuk dalam universitas terbaik. Tidak kalah dengan milikmu!"

"Tingkat rendah tetap saja rendah!"

"Jadi kau bangga dengan pendidikanmu itu? Bahkan setelah kau cuti satu tahun hanya untuk berada di Busan? Kau tidak berhak membanggakannya!"

Terlalu banyak tanda seru disana. Jong In sampai bingung sendiri bagaimana cara untuk meredakan api diantara kedua namja itu. Dia tidak bisa terlalu membela Luhan karena masakannya memang benar-benar membuat sakit kepala tapi dia juga tidak bisa membela Kyungsoo yang menjadi penyebab perdebatan panjang itu.

Suara bel pintu membuat perdebatan mereda. Jong In menghela nafas lega dan begitu bersyukur pada Tuhan karena sudah mengirimkan malaikat untuk memencet tombol bel pintu apartemennya.

"Kyungsoo tolong bukakan."

"Iya aku tahu. Kau kan selalu memperlakukanku seperti penjaga pintu."

Kyungsoo merapikan sedikit bajunya sebelum membuka pintu. Dia membulatkan matanya melihat siapa orang yang datang berkunjung.

Wanita dihadapannya terlihat sangat anggun dengan balutan pakaian santai. Garis-garis wajahnya yang mulai nampak sama sekali tak mengurangi nilai plus dari dalam wanita itu. Dia terlihat begitu sempurna walau usianya yang hampir kepala 5.

Kyungsoo masih ternganga. Dia tidak tahu harus bagaimana sekarang ini karena wanita itu datang terlalu tiba-tiba. Belum lagi sebelum ini sudah ada seorang yang datang berkunjung dan kini tengah menikmati sarapan bersama dengan sang pemilik apartemen di ruang makan sana. Bukannya Kyungsoo tidak senang dengan kedatangan wanita itu, tapi waktunya benar-benar tidak tepat. Kyungsoo tidak bisa bayangkan seperti apa wajah wanita itu saat melihat anaknya berhubungan dengan seseorang seperti Luhan.

"Apa harus sekaget itu melihatku Kyungsoo-ya?"

"A-Aniya eommonim. Anu, itu kenapa tidak mengabari kami dulu jika mau berkunjung?"

"Apa harus selalu menghubungi kalian kalau mau kesini? Aku ingin membuat sedikit kejutan dan sepertinya sukses kulakukan padamu. Lagi pula aku tidak akan lama. Kebetulan aku dan ayahnya Jong In sedang pergi kemari untuk melihat perusahaan cabang Busan. Jadi aku ingin melepas rindu pada kalian berdua."

"Ahahaha… iya."

Kyungsoo memaksakan tawanya hingga membuat Nyonya Kim kesal sampai memukul lengannya. Wanita itu juga tidak bisa dibohongi oleh raut wajah Kyungsoo yang terlampau jujur itu.

"Tidak menyuruhku masuk?"

"T-tapi apartemen ini berantakan. Lebih baik eommonim pulang dulu saja selagi aku membereskan kekacauannya."

"Kau mengusirku? Tidak bisa. Sudahlah, aku juga sudah biasa dengan sarang kapal pecah Jong In."

Kyungsoo gagal menahan Nyonya Kim untuk tidak masuk dan melihat Luhan. Sebenarnya dia tidak tahu juga kenapa harus menahan Nyonya Kim untuk tidak bertemu dengan Luhan. Memang selama ini Jong In belum menceritakan tentang 'kekasihnya' itu pada sang ibu, tapi bukan berarti dia akan menyembunyikan sang pujaan hati selamanya 'kan? Kyungsoo hanya sedikit merasa takut jika saja Luhan merebut posisinya sebagai orang asing paling disayang dalam hati Nyonya Kim. Dari luar, Luhan adalah sosok yang sangat menawan, cantik, berkharisma dan pintar cari muka. Dia pasti akan membaik-baikkan diri didepan Nyonya Kim nanti. Mungkin itu yang membuat Kyungsoo memilih untuk tidak mempertemukan Nyonya Kim dengan Luhan untuk sementara. Tapi rencana itu sudah diambang kehancuran.

"Apartemen ini rapi-rapi saja. Kau pandai mengurus rumah Kyung, eh-"

Rencananya benar-benar hancur. Nyonya Kim sudah melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan Jong In dan Luhan di ruang makan. Tentu sarapan bersama, apa lagi?

Wanita itu terlihat terkejut begitu melihat Luhan. Sebelum ini dia tidak pernah berjumpa dengan namja itu hingga menatapnya seperti orang asing. Belum lagi saat melihat namja itu duduk di meja makan apartemen anaknya. Setahu Nyonya Kim, Jong In tidak pernah memperbolehkan orang masuk kedalam area pribadinya kecuali orang itu benar-benar dekat dengannya. Jadi sedekat apa hubungan anaknya dengan namja berwajah menawan itu? Pertanyaan yang sepertinya harus dijawab segera, membuat Nyonya Kim segera menetralkan raut wajahnya sembari mulai berkata.

"Wah ada tamu rupanya."

"Eomma!"

Tak berbeda dengan Kyungsoo, Jong In juga terlihat terkejut sekali melihat sang ibu sudah ada di hadapannya. Namja itu segera meninggalkan kursinya lalu memeluk sang ibu dengan erat. Waktu yang dibutuhkan untuk pulang ke Seoul sangatlah panjang dari Busan, itu membuat Jong In maupun Kyungsoo jarang pulang dan bertemu dengan keluarga mereka. Saat akhirnya bisa bertemu dengan orang-orang terkasih itu, pastilah adegan seperti ini akan terjadi.

"Annyeonghaseo eommonim."

Kyungsoo berdecih sepelan mungkin. Dia muak dengan tingkah Luhan yang sok baik dan cari muka itu. Walau sebenarnya membungkuk dan memberi salam adalah hal yang wajar dilakukan seseorang jika bertemu dengan orang yang lebih tua atau dihormati, tapi Kyungsoo tetap menilai kelakuan Luhan itu sebagai ajang unjuk kemolehan dalam berakting. Bermuka dua.

Nyonya Kim tersenyum manis pada Luhan sebagai balasan. Seperti biasa, dia terlihat anggun dan lembut pada semua orang. Termasuk pada orang asing sekalipun.

"Siapa ini Jong? Pacarmu?"

"Tid-"

"Tidak eommonim, kami tidak berpacaran. Walau kami saling mencintai, tapi kupikir berpacaran bukan hal yang baik. Jadi kami memutuskan langsung menikah saja saat sudah siap nanti. Benar 'kan Jong In?"

Jong In sebenarnya ingin menyangkal pertanyaan ibunya. Tapi startnya diambil Luhan. Walau dia masih mencintai namja itu dan kini hubungan mereka berdua cukup dekat, tapi hubungan itu tidak bisa juga disebut dengan pacaran. Luhan tidak salah, namun kata 'menikah' membuat Jong In bimbang. Seingatnya, mereka tidak pernah membicarakan soal pernikahan. Lagi pula Jong In juga sama sekali tidak pernah membayangkan untuk menikah dengan Luhan. Jika membayangkan menikah dengan Kyungsoo sih sudah berkali-kali. Tidak! Bukan karena dia mencintai namja berbibir tebal itu, tapi karena kebiasaan mereka yang selalu saja bersama-sama. Kyungsoo juga sudah seperti istrinya sendiri setiap hari. Memasak, dan membersihkan rumah dia kerjakan dengan begitu baik.

"_Tidak! Apa yang barusan kupikirkan?!"_

"Oh begitu."

Nyonya Kim juga terlihat terkejut, tapi sinar matanya kembali seperti semula dalam beberapa saat. Kemampuan Jong In dalam mengubah ekspresi sepertinya didapatkan dari sang ibu.

"Wah sarapan rumahan. Boleh aku mencoba?"

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Nyonya Kim mencomot sepotong telur gulung diatas meja dengan wajah berseri. Namun beberapa saat kemudian wajahnya terlihat buruk walau senyuman masih terpatri sempurna disana.

"Tidak biasanya kamu membuat makanan seasin ini Kyungsoo-ya…"

Kyungsoo terkejut dengan komentar Nyonya Kim yang terdengar kecewa. Ia menatap Luhan dengan sengit.

"Iya, mungkin karena tadi dia banyak melamun eommonim."

Ingatkan Kyungsoo bahwa dinegara ini ada hukum tentang penganiayaan, pembunuhan dan pemerkosaan (?). Tangannya mengepal kuat begitu mendengar perkataan Luhan yang begitu santai dan tidak bisa ia sangkal itu. Entah kenapa. Karena wajahnya yang begitu meyakinkan atau raut wajah Jong In yang seperti memohon kepadanya.

"_Bagus, sekarang kau mengajak Jong In untuk menjadikan ku tumbal? Mati saja kalian berdua!"_

.

Hari beranjak siang dengan hujan rintik masih membasahi kota Busan. Sepasang sejoli tengah bercakap riang di ruang tengah dengan seorang namja lainnya yang memilih terdiam. Sepertinya dia terlupakan.

Beberapa saat kemudian Nyonya Kim datang dengan empat buah cangkir berisi _earl grey tea_ ditangannya. Itu membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum cerah karena akhirnya dia punya teman bicara.

"Kupikir jam ini sangat cocok untukku. Terima kasih Jong In."

"Ya sama-sama."

"Jam apa itu? Boleh aku lihat?"

Luhan menyodorkan tangannya ke Nyonya Kim agar wanita itu bisa melihat apa yang ingin dia lihat. Jong In meneguk salivanya dengan berat. Tatapan sang ibu padanya tiba-tiba saja penuh dengan selidik.

"Yah, pasti barang mahal. Dari Jong In? Dia pasti cinta sekali padamu sampai-sampai memberikan ini sebagai hadiah."

"Kupikir juga begitu. Sebenarnya aku sudah lama menginginkan ini dan sepertinya Jong In sangat peka dan membelikanku."

Kyungsoo menatap iri jam silver di pergelangan tangan Luhan itu. Terlihat begitu pas dan menarik, seperti orang yang memakainya. Jika saja dia yang memakai jam itu, pasti jam itu jadi terlihat sangat biasa.

"Aku akan memasak makan siang." Pamit Nyonya Kim karena merasa begitu tidak nyaman di ruangan itu.

"Bantu eommonim."

"Tidak! Biar aku saja. Kalau Kyungsoo ikut membantu, bisa saja masakannya jadi asin seperti pagi tadi."

"Tidak Luhan. Kali ini akan kupastikan Kyungsoo tidak melamun dan membantuku dengan baik. Kau bersenang-senanglah dengan Jong In."

Nyonya Kim menolak Luhan dengan sehalus mungkin. Entah kenapa berdekatan dengan namja itu membuatnya tidak nyaman.

"Apa yang Jong In lakukan beberapa hari ini Kyung?" tanya Nyonya Kim sambil mengiris iris daging. Dia akan buat sup daging sapi untuk makan siang hari ini.

"Kuliah, bertemu Luhan dan kerja paruh waktu. Kudengar dia kerja paruh waktu di perusahaan abonim."

"Aku juga sudah tahu. Pertama kali mendengar dia bekerja paruh waktu di perusahaan, rasanya aku jadi begitu penasaran. Padahal kami sebagai orang tua sudah memberikan uang bulanan dan tidak pernah memaksanya untuk bekerja keras. Tapi kenapa tiba-tiba dia jadi bekerja paruh waktu?"

"Dia ingin jadi dewasa eommonim. Dia ingin memulai semuanya dari bawah."

Nyonya Kim mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti. Tangannya yang sudah terampil memasukkan daging yang sudah dipotongnya kedalam panci berisi air mendidih. Lalu dia beralih kearah mesin penanak nasi yang sepertinya sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya.

"Setiap bulan dia selalu memberi kabar tentang pemakaian keuangannya. Tapi jam tangan itu, Ahhh… apa mungkin dia menggunakan uang paruh waktunya untuk membeli jam itu?" Tanya Nyonya Kim dengan penuh selidik.

"Mungkin saja. Setiap malam aku melihatnya seperti seorang zombie. Sepertinya dia memaksakan diri."

"Bagaimana bisa dia memberikan jam itu pada kekasihnya? Hey Kyungsoo, kau tahu kan? Itu Rolex!"

"Aku tahu eommonim. Sudahlah biarkan saja. Luhan itu cinta pertama Jong In jadi sepertinya tidak salah jika dia memperlakukannya dengan spesial."

Tanpa sadar Kyungsoo menitikkan air matanya. Mengenai pergelangan tangannya yang membiru karena kejadian pagi tadi.

Nyonya Kim terdiam. Entah mengapa dia jadi merasa bersalah pada Kyungsoo yang kini menangis diam-diam. Walau namja itu berdiri membelakanginya, tapi Nyonya Kim tahu persis Kyungsoo sedang menangis. Bukan kejutan lagi bagi Nyonya Kim jika hal ini akhirnya terjadi. Jong In dan Kyungsoo sudah lama hidup bersama dan malah akan sangat aneh jika seandainya tidak terjadi reaksi kimia apapun diantara mereka. Maka dari itu, saat melihat Luhan, Nyonya Kim merasa bingung sekaligus kecewa. Pasti ada yang tersakiti karena kedatangan namja itu. Dan perkiraannya benar.

"Sebenarnya jika boleh jujur, aku lebih suka Kyungsoo dengan Jong In."

Nyonya Kim tersenyum puas melihat punggung Kyungsoo yang menegang setelah mendangar kata-katanya.

"Tapi aku tidak ingin menjadi ibu yang jahat. Jong In sudah menentukan pilihannya dan aku tidak berhak memaksanya untuk mengikuti kemauanku. Maafkan aku Kyungsoo."

.

Jong In tersenyum sembari membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk sang ibu. Mereka sudah sampai di hotel dimana kedua orang tuanya menginap. Namun sayang, sepertinya sang ayah sedang sibuk hingga tidak bisa ia temui.

"Aku senang eomma berkunjung."

"Eomma do."

Jong In melepaskan pelukannya dari sang ibu. Dia berjalan ke pintu kemudi untuk kembali mengendarai mobilnya ke apartemen.

"Jong In."

"Ya?"

Pintu yang terbuka dia biarkan begitu saja. Jong In menatap ibunya penuh tanya.

"Kau memberikan Rolex untuk kekasihmu itu, tapi kau tidak memberikan apapun pada Kyungsoo yang selama ini ada di sampingmu. Apa menurutmu itu pantas?"

Terkejut, tentu Jong In terkejut dengan pertanyaan Nyonya Kim. Dia tidak pernah berfikir untuk melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang dia lakukan pada Luhan pada Kyungsoo.

"Eomma ingin aku memberikannya sesuatu?"

Nyonya Kim menggeleng. Dia menatap anaknya yang mulai besar dengan tatapan kecewa. Entah karena ia sadar telah membesarkan sang anak dengan salah atau karena ketidakpekaannya terhadap lingkungan sekitar.

"Paling tidak teruslah bersamanya seperti dia terus bersamamu. Sesungguhnya Kyungsoo mengorbankan banyak hal hanya untuk membuatmu bahagia. Jadi jangan dia buat kecewa, sekalipun."

.

_Untuk Kim Jong In,_

_Kita melakukan banyak hal menyenangkan bersama. Tidak kah kau ingat bahwa kita berdua bagai teman hidup, teman berjuang. Aku tidak yakin bisa menahan diri untuk melepasmu bersamanya sementara aku terpuruk dalam lubang dalam._

_Do Kyungsoo._

_._

Kyungsoo terbangun di pagi hari dengan aroma masakan rumah yang sudah beberapa hari ini tak pernah absen setiap pagi. Dia tersenyum senang begitu sadar telah tidur dan terbangun di kamar yang begitu nyaman. Sekeluarnya dari kamar, Kyungsoo langsung mendapatkan tatapan menyenangkan dari ibu, ayah dan kakaknya.

Tiga hari lalu, saat sang kakak membuka pintu, dia berteriak teriak seperti melihat hantu begitu melihatnya. Begitu pula dengan ayah dan ibunya yang langsung menangis bahagia begitu melihat anak bungsu mereka masih hidup dan kini berdiri di depan mereka dengan kedua kaki menapak di tanah. Tujuh tahun tidak pernah bertemu membuat mereka sering resah. Walau saling berkirim kabar 'pun mereka tetap tidak tenang. Kini tegelisahan mereka sudah hilang dengan pulangnya Kyungsoo.

"Kau ada reuni hari ini?"

"Iya. Reuni angkatan Sekolah Menengah. Maka dari itu pulang ke Seoul."

Tuan Do terlihat sedikit tersinggung dengan jawaban Kyungsoo atas pertanyaannya. Dia merasa di duakan dari acara reuni sekolah. Padahal seminggu kedepan, dia sudah susah-susah meminta cuti hanya untuk terus bisa bersama dengan anaknya itu.

Kyungsoo yang melihat wajah kecut itu langsung tertawa keras.

"Aku hanya bercanda Appa! Tentu saja alasana utamanya adalah karena kalian. Pekerjaanku sangat padat disana, jadi tidak bisa sering-sering pergi berlibur seperti ini."

"Dari kemarin kau selalu mengatakan bahwa jadwal kerjamu padat sekali. Tapi kami sama sekali belum tahu apa pekerjaanmu sebenarnya diluar sana. Tempatmu bekerja saja kami tidak tahu. Tolong jangan buat kami cemas, Soo."

"Eomma benar. Kau itu tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan hyungmu ini yang kebingungan mencarimu?"

"Tentu saja menjadi dokter! Appa dan eomma 'kan sudah susah-susah menyokalahkanku di jurusan kedokteran."

"Iya tapi dimana Kyungsoo?!"

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum sebagai jawaban dari begitu banyak pertanyaan yang dilontarkan keluarganya tentang pekerjaan, dan tempat tinggalnya saat ini. Dia tidak mungkin memberitahu mereka tentang apa yang dia lakukan diluar sana. Tidak sampai waktu membuatnya mau tak mau buka suara.

.

Musim panas tahun ini terasa dingin. Entah karena suhu 35 derajat celcius yang membuatnya mati rasa atau keadaan mereka yang merenggang. Jong In sadar bahwa akhir-akhir ini Kyungsoo menghindarinya. Namja itu berangkat kuliah lebih pagi dengan meninggalkan sarapan diatas meja, lalu saat sore datang dan Jong In berusaha mengajak Kyungsoo pulang, Perpustakaan menjadi alasan pembatalan acara pulang bersama mereka. Mereka ada di semester akhir, tapi Jong In tidak pernah merasakan begitu berat untuk menjalaninya. Melihat Kyungsoo yang berusaha begitu keras membuatnya bingung. Entah karena jurusan kedokteran begitu sulit atau karena memang dia tidak terlalu pintar hingga harus belajar dua kali lipat lebih keras dibandingkan orang lain. Atau mungkin juga semua itu hanyalah alasannya untuk menghindar.

Malam itu Jong In mematikan ponselnya. Dia tidak ingin dihubungi Luhan karena masalahnya dengan Kyungsoo membuatnya sudah cukup bingung. Belum lagi jika harus menanggapi permintaan aneh-aneh dari "Kekasihnya" itu.

Kyungsoo pulang dengan wajah kusut. Jong In menarik tangannya mendekat dan kini keduanya sudah duduk di sofa dengan mata yang saling menatap.

"Waeyo Kai-ah?"

"Aku perlu bicara."

"Bicaralah."

"Jika kau ingin aku cepat bicara, tatapa mataku!"

Kyungsoo menggeram kesal dengan suara keras. Tangannya menghempaskan tangan Jong In yang tidak juga melepaskan genggaman dari tangannya. Hal itu membuat Kyungsoo sedikit terganggu, belum lagi dengan detak jantungnya yang berantakan. Tubuhnya jadi terasa sangat aneh.

"Kau menghindariku? Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau berfikir seperti itu."

"Ayolah! Setiap pagi kau meninggalkanku sendirian di apartemen dan saat ku ajak pulang kau selalu saja punya alasan untuk menolak. Jelas sekali kau sedang menghindariku."

Benar! Kyungsoo mengakui bahwa dia sedang berusaha menghindari Jong In. Dia juga sebenarnya tahu bahwa gelagatnya itu begitu mudah ditebak.

"Aku tidak ingin membuat banyak kenangan denganmu. Karena kenangan itu hanya akan membuatku sakit hati saja."

.

Jong In tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumannya. Toga besar yang melekat di tubuhnya menandakan bahwa waktu belajarnya telah usai. Masa dewasa menantinya dengan pintu gerbang yang terbuka lebar-lebar.

Kedua orang tua Jong In terlihat sangat senang begitu mendapati anaknya lulus dengan nilai tinggi. Tak akan jadi masalah jika nanti mereka langsung menempatkan Jong In di posisi tinggi di perusahaan. Pemegang saham pun pasti hanya akan tutup mulut dengan kewenangan Presedir Kim itu.

"Kau pasti bekerja dengan keras."

Tuan Kim mengusak rambut coklat anaknya dengan gemas. Senyuman kepuasan terpatri di wajahnya yang sudah bergaris dimana-mana. Namun aura kharisma tidak menghilang dari pria paruh baya itu.

"Eomma bangga padamu. Persiapkan dirimu untuk mengatur perusahaan Jong."

"Ne eomma. Arraseo."

Lapangan besar itu penuh dengan mahasiswa-mahasiswa yang tengah mengambil foto atau sekedar bercengkrama dengan keluarga dan sesama mahasiswa lainnya. Beberapa terlihat menitikkan air mata karena merasa waktu berpisah sudah tak lama.

"Kyungsoo kemana Jong In?" Tanya Tuan Kim yang sedari tadi sepertinya mencari keberadaan sosok kecil itu.

Senyumannya memudar. Beberapa minggu ini mereka sama sekali tidak saling menyapa walau tinggal di bawah atap yang sama. Makan malam menjadi biasa dilakukan sendiri oleh Jong In karena Kyungso terlalu sering pulang larut malam. Setiap kali ditanya kemana, namja itu tidak menjawab dengan benar hingga membuat Jong In marah sendiri. Dia merasa diabaikan dan dilupakan. Jadi dia memilih untuk balik mengabaikan namja itu juga.

"Entahlah."

"Tidak mencarinya? Kau tidak ingin berfoto dengan toga bersamanya?"

Jong In menggeleng. Dia sama sekali tidak peduli lagi.

.

Jong In sedikit terkejut saat lampu di apartemennya tak menyala. Dia menduga-duga bahwa Kyungsoo akan pulang larut lagi dengan entah apa alasannya. Padahal ini hari kelulusan dan sedikit banyak Jong In berharap bisa berhadapan dengan namja itu.

Jong In melangkah masuk kedalam tanpa berniat menghidupkan lampunya terlebih dulu. Kerongkongannya serasa mau putus karena menjawab banyak pertanyaan dari relasi-relasi appanya tentang pendidikan yang baru saja dia selesaikan. Jong In langsung pergi ke kantor cabang Busan untuk diperkenalkan sebagai Kepala Cabang yang baru di daerah ini. Padahal belum sampai 24 jam dia menerima ijazah kelulusan.

Saat masuk ke dapur, matanya sedikit menyipit. Sinar orange itu terasa menusuk mata diantara kegelapan yang menyelimutinya. Sebuah meja makan yang menjadi asal cahaya lilin itu terlihat berbeda. Dengan selembar taplak meja putih, sebatang lilin, makanan dan dua gelas anggur.

"Kau pulang terlambat."

Suara itu berhasil membuat Jong In mengalihkan pandangannya dari meja itu ke seseorang yang juga terlihat sangat berbeda. Kyungsoo mengunakan sweater v-neck dengan celana hitam panjang yang entah mengapa membuatnya terlihat lebih menarik. Padahal biasanya dia juga menggunakan pakaian seperti itu, tapi bagi Jong In namja di hadapannya tetap saja berbeda.

"Kau agak beda."

"Benarkah? Aku rasa karena lipglossku."

Jong In tak menanggapinya. Dia malah mengalihkan pandangan pada bibir heart shaped Kyungsoo yang basah dan merah. Hanya beberapa saat sampai akhirnya dia membuang muka.

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum dengan tingkah Jong In. Dia juga tidak berharap namja itu memperhatikannya dengan intent sampai bisa menemukan sendiri apa yang membuatnya terlihat berbeda.

"Kau membuatnya?"

"Iya. Kau kecewa karena bukan Luhan? Oh maafkan aku."

"Aku tidak bilang begitu!"

Kyungsoo hanya mengangkat bahu dengan tanggapan Jong In yang mulai naik nada. Dia menduduki salah satu kursi yang sudah disiapkan.

"Ayo kita makan dulu."

Tempat yang romantis itu tidak terlalu sinkron dengan suasana mereka yang sedingin es. Lilin ditengah meja pun bukan lagi menjadi pemanis namun sebagai alat penerangan dalam gelap belaka.

Kyungsoo tidak bisa menyembunyikan raut kecewanya. Respon Jong In pada makan malam itu sedikit berbeda dari yang dipikirkan. Padahal canda tawa seperti biasanya sangat dia harapkan malam ini. Walaupun sikap Jong In itu tidak bisa dia salahkan sepenuhnya. Awal masalah adalah dirinya yang berusaha menarik diri dari hidup Jong In secara perlahan, tapi siapa sangka dia benar-benar tidak sanggup. Persetan dengan masa depan, sekarang ya sekarang. Kyungsoo ingin memanfaatkan waktu yang tersisa untuk bersama Jong In. Hanya itu.

"Jadi ini perayaan kelulusan ya?"

"Iya. Walau akhir-akhir ini kita kurang akur tapi event seperti ini tidak baik untuk dilewatkan. Benar 'kan?"

"Ya. Kurasa kau kembali jadi Kyungsoo yang dulu."

"Benarkah? Jadi selama ini aku berubah?"

Jong In tak menjawabnya. Dia terus melahap makanannya dan sebisa mungkin menghindari kontak dengan Kyungsoo. Melihatnya akan membuat jantungnya jadi sakit.

"Sudah empat tahun ya kita bersama-sama. Waktu berjalan cepat sekali."

"Begitulah. Sepertinya baru kemarin kita saling bercerita di halaman belakang sekolah."

Keduanya terdiam. Diam-diam saling tersenyum samar begitu ingatan mereka terbang ke 4 tahun yang lalu. Saat mereka hanya menjadi teman sekelas yang asing lalu tiba-tiba menjadi dekat hanya dalam hitungan menit. Jong In tidak menyangka akan berteman dengan Kyungsoo apalagi sebaliknya. Berbicara saja seperti mimpi bagi Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo meletakkan pisau dan garpunya di atas meja. Tangannya masuk kedalam saku celana dan meraih sebuah kertas foto yang terlihat tak terawat.

"Ini foto kelulusan kita empat tahu lalu. Setelah dilihat lagi kau terlihat jadi sangat berbeda sekarang."

Kyungsoo menunjuk seorang pria berkulit paling coklat dari seluruh orang yang ada dalam foto kelulusan itu. Jong In muda yang sudah terlihat menarik.

Jong In menatap foto itu antusias. Ia menemukan Luhan tepat disamping kanannya. Namja itu tidak berubah sedikitpun. Paling bersinar.

"Luhan tidak berubah."

"Iya. Aku pikir juga begitu. Mungkin hormon dewasanya tidak berfungsi makanya terlihat muda terus."

Jong In tertawa lebar dengan perkataan Kyungsoo. Walau sepertinya namja itu berniat mengejek, namun Jong In tidak bisa mengartikan hal itu sebagai ejekan. Sebaliknya, dia menganggap opini itu sebagai pujian.

Matanya yang tajam menelusur dan menemukan sosok bermata bulat dalam foto itu. Jauh sekali letaknya dari tempat dia berdiri.

"Kau berubah banyak sekali."

Jari Jong In menelusur tubuh Kyungsoo dalam foto itu. Pipi cabi, mata bulat, tubuh berisi, dan senyuman heart shaped yang lucu. Pada saat berumur 17 itu, Kyungsoo terlihat seperti anak kecil yang menggemaskan. Jong In bahkan tidak percaya bahwa dulu tidak pernah memeluk Kyungsoo layaknya boneka. Entah apakah matanya ditutupi oleh kabut cintanya pada Luhan sehingga sama sekali tidak menatap Kyungsoo atau bagaimana. Tapi Jong In merasa sedikit menyesal. Munurutnya berteman selama 4 tahun dengan Kyungsoo adalah waktu yang kurang.

"Aku juga merasa begitu."

Jong In mengikuti arah tatapan Kyungsoo yang mengamati tubuhnya sendiri. Tanpa sadar ia terkesima. Begitu sempurna tubuh itu sekarang. Kecil namun terlihat seksi dan menggairahkan.

"_Apa yang aku pikirkan selama ini? Bagaimana aku bisa kuat hidup seatap dengan orang sesempurna ini tanpa melakukan apapun?"_

"Tubuhku agak lebih kurus dari yang dulu. Kupikir ini cukup bagus."

"Kau sempurna."

Matanya menatap tak percaya Kim Jong In yang tengah memperhatikannya dengan begitu intens. Desisannya yang lirih itu bagai sihir yang membuatnya terdiam dengan wajah merah dan bulu kuduk berdiri. Jakun kecil Kyungsoo bergerak keatas kebawah untuk beberapa saat.

"Jangan menggodaku dasar hitam!"

"Aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya sesuai dengan apa yang kulihat."

Taplak meja di pahanya entah sejak kapan sudah berubah kucal. Kyungsoo memainkannya karena merasa gugup dengan pujian Jong In tentang tubuhnya. Dari pujian itu, Kyungsoo sadar bahwa Jong In memperhatikannya dengan cukup baik selama ini.

"Apa Jong In menyukainya? Tubuhku, apa Jong In suka?"

"Iya."

"Jika dibandingkan dengan Luhan…"

"Aku lebih menyukaimu."

Nafasnya tercekat. Dia bisa saja pingsan bahkan mati sekarang juga jika detak jantungnya tetap secepat ini. Kyungsoo mengutuk tubuhnya.

Makanan di atas meja akhirnya hanya menjadi pelengkap dan terabaikan begitu saja. Pembicaraan mereka terasa begitu mendebarkan tapi tidak menyenangkan. Jong In tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi setelah mengungkapkan opininya. Lidahnya kaku bagai bertulang. Tapi rasa menyesal tidak sedikitpun hinggap di hatinya.

Perlahan Kyungsoo mulai menangis dalam sepi meninggalkan Jong In yang mematung terkejut melihat air mata itu turun dari kedua krystal bulatnya. Walau tak terisak, tak terdengar, tangisan itu menjadi bukti bahwa seluruh pertahanan Kyungsoo sudah roboh.

"Mana bayaranku?"

Jong In kebingungan dengan pertanyaan Kyungsoo. Apakah yang dia lakukan malam ini harus dibayar?

"Makanan ini tidak gratis."

"Dengan apa harus kubayar?"

Kyungsoo berdiri hingga membuat suara derit dari gesekan kursi dan lantai. Dia berjalan ke arah Jong In. Duduk di pangkuan namja itu dengan tangan mengalung di lehernya.

"How about kiss?"

"A kiss?"

"No. It is not enough for me."

Jong In melingkarkan tangan kirinya ke perut Kyungsoo membawanya lebih dekat hingga kedua tubuh mereka bersentuhan. Tangan yang lain membelai pipi Kyungsoo yang sehalus kulit bayi.

Kedua pasang mata itu saling menatap penuh arti. Entah apakah perasaan keduanya benar-benar tersampaikan atau tidak.

"Just let me to kiss you, now."

Jong In menarik kepala Kyungsoo mendekatinya. Mempertemukan kedua bibir mereka dalam sebuah ciuman singkat.

Kyungsoo menggeleng. Dia mempertemukan kedua belah bibirnya lagi dengan milik Jong In. Kali ini namja dalam pangkuan itu berani melumat habis bibir lawannya. Jemarinya menyusup di rambut hitam Jong In, menjambaknya pelan untuk melampiaskan perasaan menggebu dalam dadanya.

Jong In melepaskan pangutan mereka dengan berat hati. Benang saliva menghubungkan bibir mereka dan itu terlihat sangat erotis bagi Kyungsoo. Bukti bahwa mereka berciuman dengan penuh gairah. Ciuman pertama mereka setelah sekian lama tinggal, tidur, dan berbagi selimut yang sama sejak bernaung dalam satu atap.

"Lemon. Segar sekali."

"Kau suka?"

"Aku kecanduan bodoh."

Jong In menarik kepala Kyungsoo lagi. Kepalanya bergerak liar, membiarkan bibirnya memonopoli bibir Kyungsoo dalam lumatan yang lebih panas, dan lebih erotis lagi.

Lilin di atas meja memendek. Dengan hembusan angin yang masuk lewat balkon, nyala apinya padam. Dan semuanya berubah gelap.

.

Pagi datang dengan cepat. Jong In terbangun karena sinar matahari yang masuk lewat celah kain kordennya terasa menusuk mata.

Dia mengapai-gapai tempat di sampingnya. Kosong. Matanya terbuka sempurna saat kehadiran Kyungsoo menghilang dengan cepat. Baru semalam mereka tidur bersama dan sekarang dia pergi entah kemana.

Jong In buru-buru keluar kamarnya untuk mencari eksistensi Kyungsoo. Tapi dia tidak ada dimanapun. Rasa khawatir menyelimutinya. Dengan tergesa dibukanya kamar tidur Kyungsoo. Kosong. Tidak ada dirinya, tidak ada barang-barangnya.

Nafasnya tercekat. Malam indah kemarin seperti hanya mimpi saat sadar di pagi hari, dan dia sudah pergi.

.

Suara musik menggema dalam aula yang merangkap sebagai lapangan basket indoor itu. Orang-orang terlihat begitu senang melihat teman lama mereka yang kini sudah berubah. Beberapa memekik histeris juga menangis senang karena rasa rindu mereka tersampaikan. Entah berapa jumlah kerinduan mereka hanya untuk menunggu reuni semacam ini diadakan.

Kyungsoo merasa asing. Orang-orang disekelilingnya terlihat begitu berbeda dibandingkan saat ia sekolah dulu. Mungkin kini dia juga berbeda dibandingkan 13 tahun yang lalu. Matanya menatap ke sekitar dan menemukan beberapa anak kecil yang berlarian dengan riang disusul dengan teriakan seorang wanita yang menurut Kyungsoo adalah ibunya. Tanpa sadar dia tersenyum. Teman-temannya telah dewasa dan tentu memiliki kehidupan mereka sendiri-sendiri saat ini. Menjadi pekerja kantoran, menikah, memiliki anak. Semuanya sudah menjadi wajar.

Kyungsoo masih sendiri di pojok ruangan sambil menikmati sodanya. Dia merasa harus menyesuaikan diri lagi dengan kondisi di Seoul.

Seorang yeoja berambut putih melangkah dengan percaya diri keatas panggung. Wajahnya yang cantik itu benar-benar membuat orang disekitarnya harus menjaga diri untuk tidak tergoda, atau marah.

"Annyeonghaseo!"

Teriakan yeoja itu disambut hangat oleh tiga ratus orang penghuni aula yang kini memusatkan perhatian padanya.

"Senang bisa bertemu lagi! Akhirnya kita bisa melepas kerinduan dengan bertemu di acara reuni ini. Maaf sekali karena acara ini baru diadakan 13 tahun setelah kelulusan, kalian pasti sangat merindukan teman-teman kalian bukan?"

"Kau siapa?"

Teriakan seseorang di antara banyak orang itu membuat suasana menjadi sedikit aneh. Wanita di depan sana tersenyum senang.

"Kim Minki imnida dari kelas XI-G! Aku trans gender sekarang! Kalian bisa memanggilku Ren."

"Woa! Kau benar-benar terlihat cantik sekarang!"

Kyungsoo sedikit terkejut. Hanya sedikit karena sebelum ini dia sudah tahu bahwa Minki melakukan Trans Gender. Tapi dia tidak tahu bahwa dia akan menjadi secantik itu. Bahkan pelacur berharga paling tinggi saja kalah cantik darinya.

"Acara pertama adalah kata sambutan. Aku sudah memilih secara acak dari setiap kelas untuk menyampaikan kata-kata didepan sini. Untuk yang pertama, kita sambut Kim Jong In! Tidak, maksudku Presedir Kim dari Grup Junggo yang terkenal dari kelasku, XII-G!"

Deg!

Jantungnya terasa berhenti berdetak saat mendengar nama itu. Rupanya secara kepribadian dan kebiasaan Kyungsoo tidak berubah sama sekali. Masih merasa gugup jika mendengar dan mengucapkan namanya. Maka dari itu selama 7 tahun ini dia berusaha untuk menghindar mengucapkan atau sekedar memikirkan Kim Jong In.

"Annyeonghaseo Kim Jong In imnida dari kelas XII-G. Senang berjumpa lagi dengan kalian!"

Suara sorakan riuh memenuhi aula itu sekarang. Kebanyakan wanita kini berteriak histeris melihat seorang pria tampan berkarisma berdiri di atas panggung dengan senyuman mautnya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar melihatnya. Jong In dengan setelan jas kerja dan rambut yang acak-acakan terlihat sangat dewasa di matanya. Degupan jantung yang berantakan membuat Kyungsoo harus ekstra menghirup udara. Rasanya zat itu menghilang secara ajaib dari sekelilingnya.

"Kita punya waktu yang cukup banyak untuk saling berbagi cerita disini. Terima kasih sudah datang ke acara ini walau mungkin kalian sedang sibuk-sibuknya. Tapi aku yakin kalian tidak akan menyesal telah datang kemari. Jika beruntung kalian bisa bertemu dengan mantan pacar atau cinta pertama kalian lagi, tapi ingat! Untuk yang sudah punya pasangan, jangan lupakan pasangan kalian. Bisa-bisa sebulan tidak dapat jatah. Untuk yang masih single,… semoga beruntung."

Tepuk tangan riuh menandakan kata sambutan dari Jong In sudah berakhir. Kyungsoo berjalan mundur. Ia meletakkan gelas sodanya di meja dan berniat kabur. Pecundang bukanlah sifatnya, tapi bertemu pandang dengan Jong In juga bukan pilihan yang bagus saat ini. Walau mungkin ini adalah kesempatan pertama dan terakhirnya untuk bisa menyapanya lagi, memanggil namanya lagi. Tapi Kyungsoo tidak ingin Jong In melihat dirinya yang sekarang.

Sebuah tepukan di bahu membuat Kyungsoo menegang. Tangan dibahunya itu terasa besar dan dingin. Dia menoleh dan mendapati wanita diatas panggung tadi sudah tersenyum cerah dihadapannya. Yeoja itu memeluk tubuh kecil Kyungsoo dengan tubuhnya yang sama kecil diikuti beberapa pekikan senang dari beberapa orang dibelakang sana. Kyungsoo sangat terkejut dengan kedatangan teman-temannya. Tapi dia tidak menemukan Jong In diantara mereka.

"Kyungsoo! Ini Kyungsoo. Ya Tuhan!"

Minho mengguncangkan tubuh Kyungsoo dengan keras lalu memeluknya sesaat. Memberi ruang pada yang lainnya untuk menyapa namja bertubuh minimalis itu juga.

Kyungsoo ingat sekarang, bahwa di sekolah, dia tidak hanya punya Luhan saja. Dia berteman dengan banyak orang di kelasnya walau tidak terlalu dekat. Perjuangannya untuk mendapatkan teman saat itu sesaat hilang karena pikirannya hanya memutar kenangannya dengan Jong In dan Luhan saja.

"Kyungshit akhirnya kau muncul juga!"

"Bacon berhenti memanggilku dengan panggilan kasar begitu!"

"Kau juga masih mengataiku daging babi. Aku sangat merindukanmu."

Kyungsoo memeluk Baekhyun dengan hangat. Mungkin dari semua orang yang ditemaninya, Baekhyun adalah yang terdekat. Mereka berteman karena menggemari sebuah girlband yang sama saat itu. Tapi pada saat girlband itu bubar, akhirnya pertemanan mereka sempat hampir bubar juga.

"Masih pendek ya Kyung?"

Kyungsoo melemparkan genggaman tangannya ke perut Jong Dae si wajah kotak. Dia menggandeng seorang namja berpipi bulat yang terlihat lebih tua darinya.

"Dia kakak kelas kita yang waktu itu ikut pertukaran pelajar ke China. Namanya Kim Minseok tapi karena margaku Kim juga, namanya tidak berganti."

"Kalian menikah?" Minki terlihat terkejut, walau dia melihat Jong Dae sudah menggandeng namja itu dari tadi, tapi sepertinya dia belum sadar bahwa hubungan diantara keduanya sudah benar-benar serius.

"Begitulah."

"Ddaebak! Suara melengkingnya pasti mengganggumu dimalam pertama Xiumin hyung."

Xiumin hanya tersenyum. Pipinya memerah. Sepertinya masa-masa pengantin baru berputar lagi di pikirannya.

"Aku juga sudah menikah! Dengan adik kelas yang namanya Taemin. Sayang, dia tidak bisa datang kemari sekarang. Padahal aku ingin memamerkannya." Seru Minho.

"Nado." Ucap Baekhyun kemudian.

Kyungsoo merasa kecil diantara teman-temannya yang kini sudah memiliki pasangan. Mereka sepertinya merencanakan hal ini dengan baik sejak muda. Dia hanya bisa berharap, paling tidak untuk segera keluar dari kota itu terlebih dahulu.

Kyungsoo menatap Minki yang sedari tadi diam.

"Apa? Kau pikir ada yang mau dengan seorang TG sepertiku?"

Kyungsoo menepuk-nepuk pundak yeoja yang pertama kali menyapanya itu. Dalam hati dia cukup senang juga karena memiliki teman yang sama-sama single.

"Hei kalian tahu tidak? Di kelas kita ada berita heboh."

Minho mengisyaratkan pada teman-temannya untuk sedikit mendekat. Di berbicara dengan suara pelan dan hati-hati.

"Katanya, Jong In akan segera menikah dengan Luhan."

Hening. Tidak ada seorangpun yang menanggapi berita dari Minho itu. Mereka malah menatapnya dengan kesal seakan kabar yang dibawanya sama sekali tidak bermutu.

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum. Kali ini senyuman palsunya tampak sempurna. Tinggal di lingkungan imitasi bertahun-tahun membuat Kyungsoo terbiasa dengan berbuat palsu dan mengatakan hal palsu. Dalam dirinya, semua terasa palsu.

Senyuman penuh kebahagiaan itu berbanding terbalik dengan hatinya yang menggebu. Dia tidak bisa percaya begitu saja dengan kabar burung yang dibawa Minho. Dia tidak ingin percaya lebih tepatnya.

"Kalian membicarakanku?"

Rasa hangat menjalar dari punggung ke seluruh tubuhnya. Kedatangan seseorang berhawa panas di belakangnya membuat Kyungsoo menegang tak bergerak. Sang pemilik suara berat yang tak sengaja menghembuskan nafas panas ke telinganya itu juga entah sadar atau tidak menyentuh pundaknya yang sempit. Menggunakannya sebagai penopang.

Wajah Kyungsoo mau tak mau memerah padam. Matanya terpejam secara refleks begitu hembusan nafas berikutnya mengenai lehernya.

"Uwo… Panjang umur kau jelek."

"Jangan mengejekku Baek! Banyak orang di luar sana yang ingin kupersunting asal tahu saja."

"_Termasuk aku. Ah! Apa yang kupikirkan ini?!"_

Kyungsoo masih diam. Walau sudah beberapa menit berlalu, namun pria yang bernafas hangat itu masih tak menyadari keberadaannya. Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya lagi. Dia merasa tidak nyaman.

"Kenapa diam saja, Kyungsoo?"

Waktu terasa berhenti saat Minho menanyainya. Dia memandang teman-temannya dengan bingung. Tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan, Kyungsoo akhirnya menoleh kesamping dimana pria bernafas hangat itu menatapnya terkejut. Adam applenya bergerak naik turun, salivanya terasa berat untuk ditelan.

"Selamat malam Jong In-ssi."

.

Taman belakang sekolah untuk yang kedua kalinya menjadi pilihan. Jong In berjalan dibelakang Kyungsoo dengan perasaan tak menentu begitu pula sebaliknya. Otaknya berusaha untuk mencari-cari pertanyaan yang selama ini ingin dia tanyakan pada namja didepannya. Tapi karena keterkejutan, pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu hilang dibawa angin.

Lampu taman yang entah sejak kapan ada didekat kursi itu bersinar cukup terang. Wajah Kyungsoo yang kini duduk di bangku sebelahnya pun terlihat jelas. Sekolah itu berubah cukup banyak. Pohon-pohon apel kini menghilang dan berganti dengan kanopi berwarna transparan. Sedikit disayangkan karena pohon-pohon yang cantik saat berbuah itu harus digantikan dengan selembar bahan sintetis. Dari bawah, dia bisa melihat bulan sabit dan beberapa rasi bintang disekitarnya.

Kyungsoo memainkan mantel yang melekat di tubuhnya. Lebih baik dia menunggu dari pada harus bertanya hal-hal yang ada dalam pikirannya saat ini hanya untuk memulai pembicaraan. Jika mulutnya itu tidak dapat dikendalikan seperti dulu, pasti keadaan diantara mereka saat ini sudah sangat berantakan. Pertanyaan dalam benak Kyungsoo benar-benar pertanyaan yang terlalu merusak.

"Lama tidak bertemu."

"Semua orang disini juga sudah lama tidak saling jumpa."

Walau jawabannya ketus, Jong In tersenyum puas.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Kali ini Kyungsoo yang bertanya. Dia melirik kesamping dimana Jong In duduk dengan ekor matanya. Sedetik kemudian namja itu membalas lirikannya, sontak dia melepaskan kontak mata mereka. Wajahnya perlahan memerah.

"Baik. Kau juga terlihat baik. Semakin terlihat menarik saja."

"Terima kasih. Kau semakin dewasa Jong In. Rahangmu lebih tegas dari sebelumnya."

"Ya. Waktu merubah segalanya ternyata."

Kyungsoo mengangguk menyetujui opini Jong In yang satu itu. Waktu merubah hubungan mereka yang asing menjadi hangat lalu merubahnya lagi menjadi dingin dan akhirnya saling tak mengenal. Sifat keduanya yang terbuka sebenarnya tidak seharusnya menciptakan suasana yang berubah-ubah seperti itu. Namun faktor x berkata lain.

"Kau bekerja dimana? Aku tidak pernah melihatmu sekalipun walau hanya sekilas. Keluargamu juga tutup mulut terhadapku. Kau menghilang begitu saja setelah malam itu."

"Kau sudah jadi Presdir 'kan? 7 tahun adalah waktu yang singkat untuk mendapatkan jabatan itu. Selamat ya."

Kegugupan muncul di wajah Kyungsoo saat melihat tatapan tidak menyenangkan dari Jong In. Namja itu seakan siap menerkamnya jika dia berani mengalihkan pembicaraan lagi.

"Aku merindukanmu."

Suara kecil Kyungsoo semakin terdengar samar saat angin besar berhembus hingga menerbangkan anak rambut mereka. Dingin yang menusuk kulit itu tetap terasa hangat untuk Kyungsoo yang menahan malu.

"Aku menerima suratmu yang itu. Jika kau merindukanku, kenapa baru sekarang kau mengirimiku kabar?"

"Maaf, aku hanya tidak ingin sakit hati."

"Sakit hati?"

"Bukan sesuatu hal yang penting."

Sesungguhnya hingga sekarang rasa sakit hati itu tak pernah hilang. Melihat Jong In yang tertawa bersama Luhan sementara dia dibayangi masa depan yang begitu kelam. Sulit rasanya untuk memaafkan masa lalu.

"Ciuman waktu itu…"

"Jika kau merasa sakit hati padaku, tidak seharusnya kau mengingat kejadian itu."

"Kau tidak suka dengan kejadian itu? Kupikir kau juga menikmatinya."

Kyungsoo tersenyum nakal melihat Jong In yang tiba-tiba memalingkan wajahnya. Namja itu terlihat tidak ingin membahas kejadian terakhir sebelum mereka berpisah selama 7 tahun itu.

"Hari ini aku pakai rasa nanas. Sepertinya sedikit asam. Kau mau mencoba?"

Tangan Kyungsoo bergerak cepat. Dia meraih dagu Jong In mendekatinya. Bibir yang merebut ciuman pertamanya itu terlihat menggiurkan. Hanya 10 cm jarak mereka namun Jong In menahan bahunya untuk bergerak lebih maju.

"Aku akan segera menikah Kyungsoo. Kuharap kau bisa datang, dua hari lagi."

Mata bulatnya yang memandang dalam manik mata Jong In kini teralih kearah udara hampa disampingnya. Kosong tiba-tiba menyerang hatinya yang menggebu-gebu sebelumnya.

"Dengan Luhan?"

"Iya. Dia yang selalu ada untukku selama ini."

Senyuman kecut terpatri di wajahnya yang memerah. Tangisnya bisa pecah kapan saja sekarang. Padahal sebelum ini, dialah yang selalu ada, dialah yang selalu berkorban. Tapi orang itu yang menuai hasilnya.

"Benar juga. 7 tahun lebih lama dari 4 tahun. Dia pasti mengenalmu lebih baik dariku."

Hening.

"Ini yang kesekian kalinya kau menangis di hadapanku."

Mendengarnya Kyungsoo jadi bingung dan kaget. Pipinya sudah terlanjur basah. Dia gagal untuk menahannya.

"Yang barusan aku hanya bercanda. Aku tidak berniat benar-benar menciummu. Tenang saja."

Jong In hampir menangkap tangan itu. Akhirnya orang itu malah kabur darinya dengan air mata yang mengalir deras.

Kyungsoo tidak peduli jika dia terlihat lemah. Beginilah dia sesungguhnya. Walau berusaha keras untuk terlihat tegar, tapi ternyata sosok aslinya tetap tidak bisa hilang.

"Aku akan datang! Akan kutanya Baekhyun dimana tempatnya!"

Kyungsoo berbalik. Dia berteriak pada Jong In yang masih duduk di bangku taman itu.

Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo menyalahkan waktu dan masa lalu. Selalu ada kata seandainya dalam kamusnya. Seandainya dia bisa lebih bersikap dewasa saat itu, seandainya dia tidak menyukainya saat itu, seandainya dan seandainya. Tapi pada seandainya hanyalah sebuah andai-andai belaka tidak akan pernah menjadi kenyataan.

Luka hati dari masa lalu yang kini hanya bisa ditengguknya bersama rasa asin air mata karena patah hati. Dia kehilangan satu-satunya harapan. Harapan yang sebenarnya sejak awal tidak ada.

.

.

TBC

.

A/N : Chapter 3 disini. Maaf gak bisa updet cepet. Aku berusaha sebaik-baiknya untuk menyelesaikan FF tepat waktu, tapi tetep gak bisa. Maaf sekali lagi untuk Typo juga. Karena kejar updet jadi gak dibaca ulang. Maafkan aku.

Kemaren banyak yang komplen tentang tanda buat misah-misah scenenya. Awalnya aku wajar aja soalnya emang ada beberapa scene yang aku gabung karena latarnya sama. Tapi setelah aku buka di FFn, JENG JENG! Ternyata hancur lebur. Itu seharusnya ada bintang bintangnya tapi gak kedetek di FFn. Maafkan aku. Kali ini aku ganti titik ^^

Chapter ini buatku sangat membosankan entah kenapa. Sedihnya malah hancur gini mana 8K lagi. buset dah…

Big Thanks

Putpur, exonderwear, Kacang Almond, what, ajib4ff, sluthunkai, Guest, flowerdyo, hea, laxytao, , t.a, Desta Soo, asdfghjkristao, ArraHyeri2, Kim Leera, kaisoohun, dokimkyungsoojongin, Hany Kwan, eunhaezha, yongchan, meosshi, joonwu, Jangkrik006, Renakyu, cutewolf27, , nikyunmin, Jung Eunhee, dokydo91, kaisoodotcom, , Shim Yeonhae, dokimkyungsoojongin, Hany Kwan, hea, Kaisooship, Ayam Ungu, Pororo Kim.

Juga semua yang membaca Fanfic ini! SEMUANYA TERIMA KASIH!

.

_Aku ingin ingatkan pada kalian bahwa milikmu saat ini tidak pasti akan menjadi milikmu dimasa depan._

_._

Last,

Mind to Review? ^^


	4. Chapter 4

_You don't wanna be my love, You don't wanna be my life, but You will always in my heart._

**.**

**My Attempts to Get You**

Chapter 4

Genre! Romance, Friendship, and many more..

Rating! T(+) Beneran!

Warning! Yaoi, Plot pasaran, Typo(s), bad!Luhan, banyak flashback jadi berhati-hatilah karena tidak saya beri tanda.

.

Selamat Membaca

.

Hari ini matahari bersinar dengan sedikit berlebihan. Setelah hujan deras semalam, Kyungsoo berpikir bahwa hari ini pun akan turun hujan seperti sebelumnya sehingga dia punya alasan untuk tetap tinggal di kamarnya yang nyaman.

Namun seperti sebuah cerita dongeng yang selalu ada hari cerah setelah hujan, Kyungsoo harus puas dengan apa yang dilihatnya pagi ini.

Setelan jas yang dipinjamnya dari sang kakak melekat sempurna di tubuhnya. Kedua bersaudara itu memang seperti pinang dibelah dua. Sangat mirip bahkan sampai ke angka ukuran bajunya. Lama tak bersua membuat mereka kini benar-benar dekat dan berusaha untuk menghabiskan waktu berdua. Seperti saat Kyungsoo menyampaikan maksudnya untuk meminjam setelan jas, namja yang lebih tua beberapa tahun darinya itu terlihat antusias dan memilihkan baju untuk adiknya hingga memakan waktu berjam-jam.

Bayangan di cermin itu membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum puas. Masih ada satu jam lagi sebelum Baekhyun menjemputnya pergi ke tempat itu.

Kyungsoo menatap lagi bayangan tubuhnya di cermin. Dalam hati dia membatin bahwa sekarang dirinya memang sudah sangat berbeda dibandingkan masa sekolah dulu. Dewasa, dan sedikit lebih cantik. Rona merah menghiasi pipinya saat pikiran "cantik" tiba-tiba melintas di pikirannya. Kadang rasa malu akan kata itu masih saja ada walau "orang itu" sering mengatainya cantik.

Miris memang memikirkan bahwa sosok nyaris sempurnanya kini tak bisa membawanya ke kebahagian yang diinginkannya. Sebaliknya, kesempurnaan itu malah membuatnya semakin terjerumus.

Kyungsoo bisa melihat ayahnya tengah berkutat dengan laptopnya di ruang tengah bersama sang ibu yang setia menemaninya. Dari tangga, Kyungsoo bisa merasakan kebahagiaan di hati kedua orang tuanya saat ini. Mereka hidup dengan baik meski berkali-kali harus menelan pahitnya kehidupan. Entah kenapa disaat itu juga, dia benar-benar takjub pada Tuhan karena telah mempertemukan kedua orang tuanya yang bisa saling melengkapi seperti ini.

"Appa, Eomma. Aku pergi dulu,"

"Bukankah kau bilang Baekhyun akan menjemputmu?"

"Iya. Kami janjian di Sungai Han."

"Kami akan menyusul siang nanti."

"Ne eomma. Aku pergi."

Kyungsoo langsung melangkah pergi dari apartemennya. Dia bersiap untuk mengirimi Baekhyun pesan untuk menjemputnya di Sungai Han karena tiba-tiba saja dia ingin melihat tempat itu. 5 hari tidak membuatnya punya waktu untuk ke sana. Sekaligus melepas penat dan frustasi, Kyungsoo ingin melihat air mengalir di sana.

Walau siang itu sangat panas, tapi akhir pekan bukan waktu yang baik untuk dilewatkan. Beberapa orang berlalu lalang menikmati sungai yang membelah kota Seoul itu. Di antaranya, terlihat beberapa keluarga yang merayakan piknik sambil memakan bekal mereka. Kyungsoo memilih untuk duduk di salah satu bangku kosong. Sepertinya tidak ada yang berniat untuk mendudukinya.

Angin hangat berhembus membuatnya kepanasan sekaligus merinding. Dia hanya diam disana sambil melihat sungai di depannya. Sesekali mengecek ponselnya jika saja ada pesan masuk atau sekedar melihat jam. Masih lima belas menit untuknya tetap duduk disana dan memikirkan semua hal yang telah dilaluinya dengan rasa sedih sekaligus kecewa. Seandainya dia bisa berharap, satu saja kebahagiaan dia ingin miliki dari keputusannya yang gegabah dulu. Hanya satu, dan sampai sekarang Tuhan belum mengirimkannya.

Kyungsoo mengeluarkan sebuah kertas foto polaroid dari saku jasnya. Sebuah foto yang diambilnya dengan Jong In saat pertama kali pindah ke apartemen mereka 11 tahun yang lalu. Saat umur keduanya menginjak 17 tahun. Saat itu, mereka mengalami banyak kejadian yang sedikit canggung dan tidak menyenangkan. Mengetahui bahwa mereka sama-sama bersekolah di universitas pingiran hanya berdua membuat mereka benar-benar bergantung satu sama lain.

"Haruskah aku datang dan melihat diriku sendiri hancur berantakan?"

Tangannya meremat kertas foto polaroid itu lalu melemparkannya sejauh mungkin. Entah mengapa kenangan-kenangan indahnya bersama Jong In tak ada artinya lagi. Semuanya tetap berakhir dengan kesedihan baginya. Walau mencoba untuk tegar dan berpura-pura, ternyata waktu 7 tahun itu dilewatinya dengan cukup sulit juga. Dia merasa tertekan dan setelah sekian lama, rasa tertekannya itu bagai ingin menghancurkannya menjadi kepingan debu. Dia merasa lelah, apalagi memikirkan bahwa keputusannya dulu masih belum akan menyelesaikan masalahnya dalam waktu dekat. Entah kapan Shindong akan melepaskannya. Walau "penjaminnya" sudah membayar semua hutang-hutangnya, namun sepertinya pria tambun itu benar-benar tak ingin melepaskan Kyungsoo.

Sebuah tepukan di bahu membuat Kyungsoo mengusap air mata yang menganak sungai di pipinya. Dia membiarkan saja cairan asin itu turun dengan deras walau banyak orang memperhatikannya dengan tatapan khawatir dan kasihan sedari tadi.

Kyungsoo menoleh kebelakang dan menemukan seorang pria tinggi berkulit cokelat menatapnya lembut.

"Kenapa? Mungkin aku sudah gila sampai-sampai berhalusinasi seperti ini."

"Aku datang menjemputmu Soo. Ibumu bilang kau disini."

Kyungsoo terkejut. Mengetahui orang di hadapannya itu bukan ilusi membuatnya salah tingkah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Pernikahanmu? Baekhyun?"

"Kerdil itu ada urusan dengan raksasanya jadi aku yang menjemputmu."

"Tapi kau mempelai prianya! Bagaimana bisa kau disini sekarang?"

Jong In hanya tersenyum lalu menuntun Kyungsoo pergi dari bangku itu menuju sebuah mobil sport hitam yang tampak mahal dan mengkilap di pinggir jalan.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Jong In melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Kyungsoo bisa melihat wajahnya yang sedikit tidak tenang. Dengan sebuah dalaman jas putih yang sedikit basah, Kyungsoo bisa melihat seberapa tergesa dan lelahnya Kim Jong In.

Mereka berhenti di sebuah gedung besar dengan orang-orang berjas putih yang berlalu-lalang. Kyungsoo mengikuti langkah Jong In yang cepat masuk kedalam gedung itu. Sudah jelas bahwa gedung itu bukanlah gedung pernikahannya. Kyungsoo pun sempat bingung mengapa namja di depannya itu malah membawanya kesini, bukan ke tempat pernikahannya.

Sebuah pintu cokelat dengan nomor pintu 200 berdiri kokoh dihadapan keduanya. Mata bulat Kyungsoo bergulir menatap Jong In disebelahnya. Pria yang lebih tinggi membukakan pintu itu, lalu mengisyaratkan pada Kyungsoo untuk masuk dengan kepalanya.

Rasa dingin menyergapnya begitu masuk kedalam ruangan itu. Terlihat sepi, dan membeku. Alat pendeteksi jantung terus berbunyi berisik namun tak meninggalkan kesan sepi dari ruangan itu. Seorang pria berjas hitam kelam duduk disebuah bangku sebelah ranjang. Tempat dimana seorang wanita yang rambutnya mulai memutih terbaring tak berdaya.

Kyungsoo terkejut menyadari siapa orang diatas ranjang dan orang berjas hitam kelam itu. Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya lagi pada Jong In yang mengangguk kecil. Matanya terlihat sayu dan tak bertenaga.

Menyadari ada kedatangan seseorang, pria berjas hitam kelam itu menoleh dan terlihat senang melihat dua orang yang berdiri mematung didepan pintu.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Kyungsoo-ya."

"Annyeonghaseo Abonim." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya dalam-dalam. Pria di hadapannya itu terlihat sehat walau keriput mulai banyak terlihat di wajahnya.

"Jong In menceritakan kedatanganmu di acara reuni sekolah kemarin, aku jadi ingin menemuimu. Maaf memanggilmu kemari dan membuatmu repot."

"Aniya Abonim. Senang rasanya bisa bertemu lagi. Aku tidak merasa keberatan."

Pandangan mata Kyungsoo mulai berubah arah. Wanita diatas ranjang rumah sakit itu menarik perhatiannya. Dia berjalan mendekat, menggenggam tangan dingin di wanita tua.

"Eommonim sakit apa? Tangannya dingin sekali."

"Radang lambung." Jawab Jong In.

"Radang lambung? Bagaimana bisa ini terjadi di hari pernikahan anaknya? Lalu, apakah perlu alat pendeteksi jantung itu berbunyi di sana?" Kyungsoo terlihat bingung. Belum lagi dengan detak jantung lemah yang terdeteksi di monitor hitam itu.

"Kemarin eomma mendapat syok jantung. Tapi hari ini dia mulai pulih. Mungkin dia bisa datang ke pernikahanku."

Rasa amarah tiba-tiba timbul di hati Kyungsoo begitu mendengar jawaban dari Jong In. Pria itu seperti mementingkan dirinya sendiri dibandingkan kondisi ibunya yang lemah. Namun emosi itu terpaksa di tekannya dalam-dalam. Rumah sakit butuh sebuah ketenangan. Dan Kyungsoo tidak ingin merusak citranya sebagai dokter hanya untuk membuat kegaduhan di rumah sakit. Mungkin dia akan menonjok pria itu setelah upacara pernikahan selesai.

"Kyungsoo-ya?"

Suara serak itu membuat ketiga pria di sana menoleh pada Nyonya Kim yang membuka sedikit matanya.

"Ye eommonim. Aku disini."

Sebuah anggukan dan senyuman lemah di tunjukkan nyonya besar itu. Dia terlihat puas walau hanya bisa tersenyum kecil untuk menunjukkan perasaannya itu.

"Senang melihatmu lagi. Kupikir sampai mati, aku tidak akan bisa melihatmu."

"Eommonim jangan bicara macam-macam. Buktinya aku disini sekarang."

Nyonya Kim mengalihkan pandangannya. Jong In dan Tuan Kim terlihat senang sekaligus lega.

"Aku ingin ikut ke pernikahan Jong In."

…

Walau sakit hati itu memuncah. Tapi tidak ada pilihan untuk tetap diam dan mematung seperti orang mati. Kyungsoo tidak ingin menjadi pengecut yang hanya bisa lari dari kenyataan dan menyangkal pilihan hidupnya. Sekarang yang bisa dia lakukan hanyalah berdiri sok tegar dengan senyuman lebar yang sebisa mungkin dipertahankannya. Sakit itu biarlah disimpan sendiri.

Kyungsoo mendorong kursi roda Nyonya Kim perlahan, tak ingin menyakiti wanita yang sedikit lemah itu. Mereka sedang dalam perjalanan ke ruangan pengantin "wanita" yang kini ditempati Luhan. Walau pasangan Gay adalah hal umum saat ini, namun sepertinya kata wanita tetap tidak dapat diganti. Wanita bukan sekedar gender saat ini, namun juga posisi lemah mereka terhadap pasangannya.

"Kau sudah terlihat sempurna Luhan-ah."

Pria yang tadi dilihatnya tengah bercermin itu kini berbalik dengan wajah kaget. Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya membulatkan tekad untuk menatap namja yang berada sedikit jauh didepannya itu. Sebuah tepukan halus di tangannya membuat Kyungsoo tersadar bahwa Nyonya Kim ingin dia mendorong kursi rodanya lebih dekat dengan Luhan.

"Eommonim, kenapa disini? Eomma 'kan sedang sakit."

Luhan sepertinya sama sekali tidak memperhatikan eksistensi Kyungsoo yang berada tepat dibelakang orang yang diajaknya bicara. Kyungsoo pun sebenarnya merasa sedikit lega karena Luhan tidak menyadari keberadaannya. Dianggap sebagai tukang dorong seperti ini terasa jauh lebih baik dari pada nantinya terjadi adu tatap mematikan yang lama kelamaan akan merusak matanya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Hari ini aku datang bersama dokter pribadiku. Jadi kau tenang saja dan jalani upacara pernikahanmu dengan bahagia. Benar 'kan Kyungsoo-ya?"

Kyungsoo bisa melihat tubuh didepannya itu menegang karena perkataan Nyonya Kim. Entah kenapa wanita itu menyangkut pautkan dirinya saat ini. Untuk menunjukkan bahwa dia sudah kembali atau ingin memerkan dirinya pada Luhan, bahwa Kyungsoo sekarang lebih punya gelar dibanding Luhan yang berhenti di tengah-tengah sekolahnya.

"Kyungsoo? Wow, kebetulan yang hebat sekali."

Tatapan angkuh Luhan sama sekali tidak berubah. Walau wajahnya semakin cantik dan mulus, namun perangainya sama sekali tidak terasah sebaik wajahnya. Kyungsoo sedikit menyangkan itu. Menyayangkan Jong In yang tak berhasil membuat Luhan menjadi manusia baik yang punya sedikit hati.

"Kyungsoo-ya, Bawa aku keluar. Aku ingin bersama suamiku saja."

"Tapi eommonim…"

"Hanya sebentar. Kupikir kau perlu waktu bicara dengan Luhan."

.

Sekarang mereka berdua ada di ruangan itu tanpa orang ketiga. Mata mereka saling menatap namun sama sekali tidak bisa membaca pikiran masing-masing. Terlalu misterius dan menakutkan untuk ditebak apa isi kepala orang didepannya saat ini.

"Seingatku kami tidak mengundangmu."

"Jong In mengundangku secara khusus. Maaf jika dia tidak memberitahumu,"

"Kenapa kau harus minta maaf, jika ada seseorang yang salah disini, maka orangnya adalah Kim Jong In."

"Jangan salahkan dia. Kenapa kau tidak salahkan dirimu sendiri terlebih dahulu?"

Luhan berdecih pelan. Ia menatap cermin besar kebadan dibelakangnya. Membenarkan jam tangan mahal dan jas putih gadingnya.

"Aku harap kau bahagia, dan bisa membahagiakan Jong In."

"Tentu, aku akan bahagia, Jong In juga pasti bahagia karena memilikiku. Seseorang yang dicintainya."

Kyungsoo menguatkan tekadnya. Bahwa dia bukan Kyungsoo yang mudah ditebak seperti dulu lagi. Dia Kyungsoo yang mudah tersenyum dan pandai berakting.

"Berdoa saja semoga cintanya tidak pindah ke lain hati. Aku permisi."

.

Seperti pernikahan pada umumnya, seorang yang berwajah paling tampan akan berdiri terlebih dulu didepan altar. Menunggu pasangan hati mereka yang telah lama terpisah dan kini akan dipersatukan kembali.

Kyungsoo duduk di barisan tengah bersama kedua orangtua, Baekhyun, Jong Dae, dan Minseok. Sesekali matanya mengawasi Nyonya Kim yang duduk paling depan. Memastikan bahwa dia baik-baik saja.

"Hei, Kyungsoo. Kudengar kau pernah menyukai Jong In 'kan? Bagaimana perasaanmu saat dia akan menikah sekarang?" Pertanyaan Jong Dae itu sedikit banyak mengagetkannya. Dia lupa bahwa saat masa SMA dulu pernah digosipkan menyukainya.

"Jangan tanya yang macam-macam Jong Dae-ah. Tidak sopan." Minseok menyenggol lengan suaminya.

"Tidak apa-apa Minseok hyung. Kupikir pertanyaannya bagus juga," Kyungsoo menjawab dengan enteng. Matanya menatap Jong In yang berdiri didepan sana sambil berusaha menahan gejolak hati yang luar biasa hebat.

"Jadi kau benar-benar suka dia?" Tanya Baekhyun. Dia masih tidak bisa percaya.

"Gosip itu menyebar saat kelas 2. Selama di SMA kita memang tidak terlalu dekat, tapi kami satu apartemen selama 4 tahun. Menurutmu apa mungkin tidak ada rasa istimewa diantara kami?"

Ketiga orang itu tercengang dengan perkataan Kyungsoo. Sementara kedua orang tua Kyungsoo mencoba untuk tidak terlalu mencampuri urusan anak bungsunya itu.

"Jadi kalian berdua…."

"Hanya teman. Kau bisa menyebutnya bertepuk sebelah tangan, Baekhyun-ah."

Tepat setelah itu, Luhan datang digandeng oleh seorang lelaki berkulit putih pucat. Terlihat dia begitu muda untuk disebut ayah dari Luhan. Dia Sehun.

"Kau berhutang cerita padaku, Kyungsoo-ya." Kyungsoo berusaha untuk mengindahkan perkataan Baekhyun dan fokus pada upacara pernikahan teman satu apartemennya itu. Dalam hati dia bertanya-tanya mengapa ada Sehun disebelah Luhan saat ini.

"Hubungan Sehun dan Jong In semakin baik beberapa hari terakhir. Jadi dia ditunjuk untuk menggantikan ayahnya Luhan dalam upacara ini." Bagai mengerti apa yang tengah dipikirkannya, Jong Dae berkata.

"Syukurlah, mereka kembali seperti semula."

Rasa lega memenuhi hatinya begitu mendengar hal bahagia itu. Terakhir kali mereka terlihat akrab adalah saat akhir kelas 2 dan itu semua terjadi karena Luhan. Namun melihat kondisi sekarang, Kyungsoo menghapuskan kata orang jahat pada namja cantik itu. Buktinya, dia bisa membuat hubungan kedua orang yang perang dingin karenanya itu menghangat kembali. Tidak ada orang yang benar-benar baik maupun benar-benar jahat didunia ini. Kyungsoo masih memegang teguh perkataan Shindong itu.

Lirikan mata dari sang mempelai yang berjalan di altar pada Kyungsoo, membuat namja yang ditatap salah tingkah. Sepertinya Luhan masih belum bisa menenangkan hatinya karena debat kecil dengan Kyungsoo beberapa saat yang lalu. Matanya masih memicing tajam walau sukses tersembunyi dengan senyuman manisnya.

Saat tangan Jong In menyambut tangan Luhan di depan pastur, entah kenapa rasa sakit itu timbul lagi dengan jahatnya. Melihat kedua orang itu bergandengan tangan dan menatap pastur dengan senyuman bahagia, bersiap mengikrarkan janji setia sehidup semati. Dia merasa sedikit kosong. Walau berusaha mengisi kekosongan-kekosongan hatinya itu dengan berbagai hal, namun selalu ada satu yang terasa hampa. Sesuatu yang terpenting itu malah tidak berisi, hilang dibawa orang lain.

Berusaha menulikan pendengarannya, tapi matanya menatap kuat pada bibir mereka yang berucap janji. Memejamkan matapun tidak akan ada hasilnya. Dia hanya akan mendapatkan tatapan kasihan oleh teman-temannya. Tidak ada pilihan selain duduk diam dan menggenggam tangannya kuat-kuat.

Saat itu, beberapa tahun yang lalu saat Luhan menghilang. Kyungsoo pernah membayangkan hal seperti ini. Menikah dengan Kim Jong In. Terus hidup bersama dengan tawa dan tangis bersama-sama. Hal itu terjadi pada Jong In, tapi tidak dengannya. Jong In akan menjalani tawa dan tangisnya bersama orang lain.

Lagi-lagi orang lain. Selalu orang lain yang membuat Kyungsoo tidak bisa hidup dengan tenang dan bahagia.

Pemberkatan selesai, kedua mempelai berciuman hangat disambut sorak-sorai para keluarga. Mata Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi telah berkaca-kaca kini menumpahkan segala bebannya. Tanpa bisa mengedipkan matanya, Kyungsoo berusaha untuk tidak memalingkan wajah. Lekuk wajah Jong In yang begitu dekat pernah dia lihat dengan cara yang sama dengan Luhan saat ini.

"Kau pernah menciumku Jong In, dengan cara yang sama. Ingatkah? Ingatkah bahwa aku juga pernah sedekat itu denganmu? Tolong ingat lagi."

Kelopak mata namja yang ditatapnya itu perlahan terbuka dan menatapnya. Mata itu terbuka lebih lebar lagi beberapa saat kemudian saat melihat teman yang duduk di bangku tengah itu menangis dalam diam. Tanpa sadar, tangannya mengepal kuat seperti tengah menahan sesuatu yang tiba-tiba berontak ingin keluar dari dirinya.

"Gwenchana. Charaseo."

Bibir manis yang pernah dicicipinya di waktu terakhir itu melengkung membuat senyuman. Sejenak, Jong In berpikir bahwa air mata itu adalah air mata bahagia karena dia tersenyum dalam tangisnya. Senyuman yang begitu nyata dan bahagia. Namun sesuatu dalam dirinya terus menolak pikiran itu. Sesuatu dalam hatinya mengatakan bahwa senyuman itu adalah kepura-puraan yang terasah waktu, semakin sempurna dan kini mulai menipu.

.

Ada seseorang yang pernah bilang padanya. Angin bisa menerbangkan segala rasa bahagia, maka dari itu banyak orang menutup wajahnya dengan tangan atau bantal saat bahagia. Namun ada juga seseorang yang mengatakan padanya bahwa angin adalah penenang di kala sedih. Kedua hal yang saling berkaitan walau bertolak belakang. Intinya adalah, Angin membawa kabur semua perasaan yang membuat manusia berubah menjadi orang lain.

Kini, Kyungsoo berharap bahwa angin mengerjakan tugasnya dengan baik. Di kapal pesiar hiruk pikuk pesta yang gemerlap, Kyungsoo berharap angin membawa kabur kesedihannya juga kesenangan orang-orang yang ada disekitarnya. Agar mereka bisa merasakan hal yang sama. Hampa.

Sudah hampir setengah hari dua orang yang menjadi pusat perhatian dek kapal itu resmi tak sendiri. Sepanjang itu, mereka tak segan melemparkan senyuman bahagia pada orang-orang yang menyatakan kebahagiaan mereka atas pernikahan kedua namja itu. Tapi sepertinya Kyungsoo belum berniat untuk mengucapkannya. Dia lebih memilih untuk menyendiri di pinggir pagar sambil menyesap anggurnya.

Malam itu langit cerah hingga bintang-bintangpun tersenyum senang menghiasi hitamnya layar kelam tempat mereka tinggal. Kyungsoo tersenyum kecut. Tuhan sepertinya benar-benar puas akan pernikahan kedua orang itu hari ini. Beberapa kali hal seperti ini muncul. Hari akan cerah saat Luhan dan Jong In akan pergi keluar berdua namun hal sebaliknya muncul saat ia dan Jong In akan pergi bersama.

"Mereka benar-benar berjodoh. Apa boleh buat?"

Kyungsoo memutar gelas anggurnya. Rasa sepi dan sendirian tiba-tiba masuk ke sela-sela hatinya yang tadi hampa.

"Temanku pun sepertinya tidak akan jadi temanku lagi."

"Ya mata kelereng. Sedang apa kau disana? Ayo ikut kami!"

Kyungsoo membelalak kaget. Tiba-tiba Minki menarik tangannya hingga anggurnya sedikit tumpah. Dibelakang wanita transgender itu, Minho, Baekhyun, Jong Dae, dan Sehun sudah menunggunya. Sepertinya mereka telah mencarinya sejak tadi.

"Sudah menyucapkan selamat pada mereka berdua? Setelah upacara tadi aku tidak melihatmu bicara pada Jong In atau Luhan." Tanya Baekhyun sambil merangkul sahabatnya itu.

"Masih banyak waktu untuk mengatakannya kan? Ngomong-ngomong dimana suami kalian Baek, Jongdae, Minho?"

"Entahlah, mereka menghilang begitu saja tadi. Lagi pula ini kapal pesiar, mereka tidak mungkin pergi jauh." Ucap Minho.

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk dan tak berniat bertanya lagi.

"Hoy pasangan baru!" Pekikan Jong Dae yang disertai dengan tepukan keras di bahu membuat Jong In sedikit tersentak. Dia melototkan matanya pada namja berwajah kotak itu sebelum akhirnya membalas dengan sebuah jitakan kecil.

"Lepaskan tanganmu dari pinggang Luhan, Jong! Dia tidak akan pergi kemana-mana." Ucap Baekhyun sambil berusaha melepaskan tangan Jong In yang sedari tadi melingkah di pinggang Luhan.

Namja ber-eyeliner tebal itu sedikit melirik pada Kyungsoo dan akhirnya mendesah panjang. Di matanya, Kyungsoo saat ini tak ada beda dari seorang pengecut. Berusaha menghindar untuk merasa aman. Terbukti dari matanya yang sedari tadi tak menatap Luhan atau Jong In sekalipun.

Namun Baekhyun juga tak bisa menyalahkan Kyungsoo yang berubah menjadi pengecut. Dia sudah merasakan banyak hal buruk hanya untuk kedua orang yang kini telah berbahagia di hadapannya namun tidak memetik rasa senang dari mereka sedikitpun.

Tepat setelah upacara pernikahan siang tadi selesai, Baekhyun menyeret Kyungsoo pergi dari keramaian dan memintanya untuk menjelaskan semua. Kyungsoo bercerita dari awal dia berteman dengan Jong In sampai akhirnya terpaksa berpisah karena pilihan Kyungsoo untuk menyelamatkan Luhan. Kyungsoo tak melewatkan satu hal pun dan mengatakannya tanpa beban. Bahkan saat bercerita tentang pekerjaannya saat inipun, namja bermata bulat itu masih terlihat santai seakan menikmati pekerjaan yang tengah di gelutinya itu.

Percakapan diantara mereka terasa sedikit canggung karena Kyungsoo tak sekalipun mengulum senyum. Cerita diantara mereka terasa hambar dan malah menyakitkan. Sehun yang paling irit bicara pun mau tak mau ikut bicara walau tetap tak jauh-jauh dari tema mesumnya.

"Maaf mengganggu."

Percakapan tak menyenangkan mereka akhirnya terganggu dengan kedatangan seorang berjas hitam kelam dengan tinggi menjuntai. Sosok berambut hitam kelam itu tersenyum sebagai sapaan pada mereka semua yang kini terdiam. Di belakang orang itu, Seorang dengan tinggi yang hampir sama datang dengan senyuman lebar khasnya.

"Chanyeol, kau dari mana saja?!" Baekhyun mendekati namja tinggi dengan senyuman lebar itu. Dia terlihat kesal karena sang suami pergi tanpa pamit.

"Maaf nyonya Byun, aku meminjamnya untuk urusan bisnis sebentar."

Pria tinggi berambut hitam itu berusaha untuk meredam amarah Baekhyun pada suaminya. Dan usaha itu berhasil karena Baekhyun kini diam tanpa protes lagi. Dia memang punya komitmen untuk tidak mengganggu urusan pekerjaan Chanyeol, suaminya apapun alasannya.

"Selamat atas pernikahanmu Kim Sajangnim."

"Ne. Khamsahamnida Wu Sajangnim. Suatu kehormatan menerima ucapan selamat dari anda. Luhan, ini Wu Yi Fan. Relasiku dari perusahaan di China."

Kakinya terasa berat dan bergetar hebat. Perlahan, ia mulai berjalan mundur dari lingkaran orang-orang itu. Rasa tidak nyaman yang amat sangat membuatnya ketakutan. Belum lagi kehadiran seseorang yang tiba-tiba masuk dalam lingkaran pembicaraan itu tanpa sedikitpun melepaskan pandangan darinya. Mata elang itu seperti akan menerkamnya hidup-hidup lalu membawanya pergi terbang.

Setelah meletakkan gelas anggurnya di meja, Kyungsoo berbalik dan berusaha untuk kabur meskipun dia tahu orang itu sudah terlanjur melihatnya.

"Kyungsoo kau mau kemana?"

Sekali lagi dalam hidupnya, Kyungsoo mengutuk suara lembut itu. Luhan menyeringai kecil saat melihat mata Kyungsoo yang bergerak gelisah. Rasa menang tiba-tiba menyusup di sudut hatinya walau rasa penasaran juga ikut masuk kedalamnya. Penasaran tentang apa yang membuat namja itu terlihat gelisah dan ketakutan.

"Kenalkan juga dia, Do Kyungsoo teman terbaikku. Kyungsoo, ini Wu Yi Fan. Relasiku."

Kyungsoo meneguk salivanya dengan berat karena Jong In yang tiba-tiba mengenalkan dirinya pada Wu Yi Fan secara personal. Dia akan terlihat tidak sopan jika tidak menanggapi perkenalan Jong In itu. Belum lagi posisinya yang saat ini sudah menjadi orang penting.

"Annyeong Kyungsoo-ssi."

Kyungsoo melonggarkan kepalan tangannya saat mendengar sapaan dari Wu Yi Fan di hadapannya. Namja itu menatapnya penuh maksud tersembunyi. Dengan tangan yang mengapung di udara, Namja itu seakan tengah mengajaknya untuk berkenalan.

"Annyeong Wu Yi Fan-ssi."

"Wah wah. Sepertinya anda tertarik dengan temanku yang satu ini ya Wu Yi Fan-ssi. Kau menatapnya dengan sangat lekat."

Perkataan Luhan itu bagaikan sindiran bagi Kyungsoo. Segera, dia melepaskan jabatan tangannya dari Yi Fan.

Suasana menjadi sedikit membeku setelah itu. Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Minho, Minki, dan Jong Dae telah sibuk dengan percakapan masing-masing. Sementara itu, Luhan masih menatap dua orang dihadapannya dengan licik.

"Jadi dia, si "Kim" itu?"

Kyungsoo memandang tidak suka Yifan dari sudut matanya. Namja tinggi itu entah kenapa malah membuat suasana semakin tidak enak karena mengajaknya berbisik-bisik.

Tatapan mata elangnya yang membuat siapapun akan tunduk dan ketakutan sudah tak berefek lagi buat Kyungsoo. Walau Yifan tidak! Dia Kris, Kris yang selama ini dia tahu. Walau Kris menatapnya dengan penuh tanda tanya dan sedikit ancaman, namun Kyungsoo dengan berani mengabaikannya. Dia berbalik dan kembali ke tujuan awalnya untuk pergi.

"Lebih baik Yifan-ssi menyerah saja dari Kyungsoo. Dia tidak sebaik yang kau kira."

Kyungsoo menghentikan langkah kakinya lagi saat Luhan kembali bersuara. Perasaannya jadi tidak enak saat berbalik dan mengetahui namja itu tersenyum licik. Dengan tatapan kemenangan, Luhan siap membocorkan rahasianya selama ini. Dia menyiapkan seribu langkah untuk melarikan diri atau paling buruk terjun ke arah laut lepas. Walau laut Korea malam ini tenang dan bergelombang halus, namun dengan kemampuan berenangnya yang nol besar, Kyungsoo yakin akan mati dengan sukses disana.

"Apa maksudmu Luhan-ssi?"

Agaknya Kris merasa terganggu dengan pernyataan istri relasinya itu. Dia berpikir mengapa Jong In mau maunya bersanding dengan orang seperti Luhan yang bahkan untuk tersenyum saja terlihat mengerikan seperti sekarang.

Jong In terdiam. Dia tidak lagi memandang Luhan, kini dia melihat tubuh kecil Kyungsoo yang bergetar ketakutan. Dulu saat mereka tinggal bersama, hanya kecoa yang bisa membuat Kyungsoo bergetar seperti itu. Namun, melihatnya yang ketakutan dengan pernyataan Luhan, membuatnya berpikir bahwa Luhan memang begitu menyeramkan untuknya.

"Aku ingin memperingatkanmu Yi Fan-ssi. Dia itu penjaja tubuh."

"YA! Apa maksudmu dengan panjaja tubuh hah?!"

Baekhyun tidak terima dengan hinaan Luhan yang ditunjukkannya pada Kyungsoo. Merasa amarahnya yang sudah mencapai batas, Baekhyun mendekati Luhan dan bersiap untuk memukulnya secara jantan. Tapi aksinya itu dengan sigap ditahan Chanyeol yang tidak ingin melihat istrinya menjadi pusat perhatian dan mendapat corengan besar di muka karena membuat seorang pengantin babak belur. Tubuhnya memang kecil, tapi dia masih sabuk hitam taekwondo sekarang.

"Kau bercanda kan Luhannie? Kenapa kau bicara begitu?"

Minki kini juga terlihat marah. Sejak dulu, walau kecantikan mereka hampir sama namun Minki tak sekalipun membenci Luhan karena paras ayunya itu. Namun hanya dengan satu pernyataan yang terdengar tidak logis dan mengada-ada, jiwa laki-laki Minki kembali bangkit dan sama-sama ingin memukulnya seperti Baekhyun.

Sehun yang sedari tadi diam tak bicara apapun. Dia mengikuti arah pandang sahabatnya yang tak lepas dari Kyungsoo. Walau tangannya masih menggenggam tangan orang yang belum satu hari menjadi pendamping hidupnya, tapi arah mata dan pikirannya masih terpaku pada Kyungsoo yang bahkan belum lebih dari seminggu menampakkan diri lagi setelah sekian lama.

"Aku tidak terlalu yakin dengan Luhan, tapi kau menghilang begitu lama. Mungkin itu juga yang membuat Luhan berpikir sampai sejauh ini, Soo. Jadi dimana kau selama ini? Ceritakan pada kami agar kami tidak menuduhmu yang bukan-bukan dan sibuk mengira-ira seperti sekarang."

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan pun bermunculan di pikirannya. Kyungsoo sudah hilang selama 7 tahun tanpa alasan yang jelas. Lalu tiba-tiba saja muncul lagi dan seperti hendak merusak hubungan Jong In dan Luhan yang dianggap Sehun sudah sangat sempurna. Dia tidak menyukai Luhan, tidak pernah. Saat SMA dia mendekati Luhan hanya untuk kesenangan semata. Kali ini dia berprasangka buruk karena ingin melindungi perasaan dan hubungan cinta sahabatnya dengan Luhan.

Kyungsoo menghela napasnya. Pikiran ini itu mencambuki seluruh tubuhnya. Membuatnya putus asa dan sepertinya memilih untuk kabur saja dari hidupnya ini.

"Tapi perkiraan itu benar-benar keterlaluan! Bagaimana bisa hanya karena menghilang sangat lama, kau menuduh Kyungsoo sebagai pelacur?!"

"Padahal kau ratu hari ini, tapi kau mencoreng namamu sendiri Luhan."

Jong Dae dan Minho sama-sama terlihat tidak suka dengan Luhan.

"Bukan karena dia menghilang lama. Tapi aku kenal dengan orang yang mempekerjakannya. Kita juga sempat bertemu di kantor tuan mu 'kan Kyungsoo? "

Kini tatapan mereka beralih pada Kyungsoo. Pertanyaan yang sama terlintas dipikiran mereka. Sedikit tidak percaya namun Luhan mengatakan hal itu seakan apa yang diucapkannya bukan isapan jempol semata.

"Bicaralah. Aku dengar kau bukan orang yang suka menyusahkan orang lain. Tapi gara-gara ingin berbuat baik dan menjelaskan kondisimu yang sebenarnya pada teman-teman, aku jadi terlihat seperti orang jahat. Bicaralah, dengan jujur."

Kyungsoo menggigit lidahnya. Keraguan dan ketakutan akan ditinggalkan muncul dengan begitu hebat. Baekhyun menatapnya iba dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Dia satu-satunya orang yang tahu semuanya secara pasti disana. Namun beberapa saat lalu Kyungsoo memperingatkannya untuk tetap tutup mulut hingga sekarang yang dilakukannya hanya diam dan meratapi nasib sahabatnya itu.

"Ya aku memang seseorang seperti yang dikatakan Luhan."

Kalimat itu hampir saja meluncur jika saja tawa Kris tidak meledak. Dia seperti tengah melihat drama komedi beranting tinggi se-Asia Timur. Padahal suasana di sekitarnya sedang benar-benar tegang dan buruk. Bahkan beberapa tamu undangan yang lain kini juga ikut memperhatikan mereka.

"Ceritamu itu sudah sangat basi Luhan-ssi."

Luhan tersentak. Kris masih sedikit tertawa saat mencoba untuk melanjutkan kalimat selanjutnya. Namun Jong In sudah lebih dulu menyela.

"Sudahlah. Ini perayaan pernikahan bukan untuk bergosip seperti ini! Tega sekali kalian membuat acara pernikahan kami menjadi seburuk ini?!"

Sedikit kebencian muncul di hati Kyungsoo untuk Jong In. Pria itu seperti ingin melindungi Luhan dan mengabaikannya yang sebenarnya menjadi korban. Lagi-lagi ludah pahit yang bisa ditelannya.

"Kau lucu sekali Jong In-ssi. Tadi kau bilang kau berteman baik dengan Kyungsoo tapi sekarang kau ingin meninggalkannya dengan banyak anggapan buruk menempel padanya karena perkataan mulut besar istri itu?!"

"Jangan mengejek Luhanku."

Jong In menggeram marah. Persetan dengan Kris yang menjadi relasi terbesarnya di China.

"Apa kau yakin berteman baik dengannya, Kyungsoo-ya?"

"CUKUP KRIS! HENTIKAN!"

Kyungsoo berteriak frustasi. Memikirkan masalahnya yang kini ditarik ulur oleh orang lain membuatnya muak. Tangisnya tiba-tiba tumpah padahal pertahanan yang selama ini dia bangun untuk menghadapi situasi ini sudah sangat yakin dia buat dengan kuat.

"Simpan air matamu itu. Kau tidak pantas menangisi mereka."

Kris kembali bersuara.

Kini kembali pertanyaan baru muncul di benak Jong In, Luhan juga yang lainnya. Beberapa saat lalu mereka baru saja berkenalan namun sekarang mereka seperti sedang berperan menjadi orang yang memiliki hubungan sangat dekat.

"Tapi… hiks… tidak ada gunanya lagi sekarang. Dia tidak akan pernah kembali melihatku walau tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Semua yang kulakukan untuknya sampai saat ini sia-sia saja."

"Kyungsoo. Aku masih disini." Baekhyun memeluknya. Dengan tangisan yang lebih keras dia bersuara, "Terserah! Terserah kalian mau menganggap dia apa. Tapi kau, Kim Bajingan Jong In. kau bertanggung jawab atas apa yang dilalui Kyungsoo selama ini. Kau akan menyesal!"

"Luhan-ssi sepertinya kau salah paham. Aku tahu kau mengenal pimpinan Kyungsoo yang sebagai pemilik bar dan perusahaan pelacuran di daerah isolasi. Tapi itu bukan berarti dia salah satu dari mereka. Seorang dokter gagal sepertimu harusnya malu mengatai Dokter Do dengan sebutan pelacur seperti itu. Dia hanya bekerja sebagai dokter di bar milik pimpinannya. Kadang, mereka yang datang membawa banyak virus dan penyakit mematikan atau mereka terlalu mabuk sampai pingsan. Dokter Do ini yang menanganinya. Jadi jangan samakan dia dengan orang-orang murahan itu."

Luhan menyeringai. Dia merasa begitu hebat setelah mendengar perkataan Kris yang ditahunya hanyalah seorang yang sok tahu.

"Tidak mungkin."

Kris mengulurkan tangannya pada Kyungsoo yang masih menangis di pelukan Baekhyun. Beberapa saat mata mereka saling bertemu hingga Kyungsoo akhirnya mengangguk dan mengeluarkan sebuah kartu dari saku celananya.

"Ijin Praktik dokter Do Kyungsoo. Masih tidak percaya? Aku salah satu pasiennya."

Setelah melihat tanda pengenal Kyungsoo sebagai seorang dokter, Luhan terperangah. Tangannya yang menggenggam tangan Jong In mengepal kuat. Seringai di wajahnya hilang berganti dengan rasa malu. Walau rasa tak percaya masih belum hilang, tapi tanda pengenal itu tidak palsu.

"Tuan, bisa kau ajak Kyungsoo pergi?"

Baekhyun mengangguk pasti dengan suruhan Kris. Dia mengandeng tangan Kyungsoo seperti anak TK dan membawanya pergi dari sana.

BUGH!

Sebuah pukulan dari tangan Kris yang keras menyapa pipi Jong In yang terdiam. Sesaat kemudian dia menampar Luhan yang juga terdiam. Orang-orang memekik melihatnya. Melihat seorang tamu dengan tidak sopannya menyakiti kedua pengantin itu. Namun saat tahu pelakunya adalah Wu Yi Fan tak ada seorangpun yang berani mendekat. Bahkan petugas keamanan sekalipun.

"Kim Jong In, kau berteman baik dengan Kyungsoo selama 4 tahun tapi tidak satupun hal baik kau tinggalkan untuknya. Dan aku, Wu Yi Fan teman baik Kyungsoo selama 7 tahun. Sebagai orang yang lebih lama berteman dengannya, kuperingatkan kau untuk tidak menyesal dengan apa yang kau perbuat padanya. Dan juga, maaf sudah berpura-pura tidak mengenalnya. Istrimu ini menghancurkan akting berhargaku."

Kris berjalan menjauh. Melewati Minho, Minki dan Jongdae. Saat melewati mereka, dia berbisik "Kuharap kalian tetap berteman dengan Kyungsoo setelah ini."

"Oh buatmu Luhan-ssi, sebenarnya yang pelacur itu kau kan? Kyungsoo dengan kebaikan hatinya hanya menggantikanmu. Dasar tidak tahu diri."

Mungkin banyak orang di kapal itu yang menganggap perkataan Kris sebagai angin lalu, tapi bagi Minho, Jongdae juga Minki perkataan itu terasa begitu nyata. Fakta bahwa pria tinggi itu memiliki hubungan baik dengan Kyungsoo selama 7 tahun, membuat mereka yakin bahwa Kyungsoo menceritakan banyak hal padanya termasuk Luhan dan Jong In.

"Kucabut semua kerja sama dengan perusahaanmu, Jong In-ssi. Aku tidak berminat bekerja sama dengan orang bodoh sekaligus jahat sepertimu."

.

Malam semakin larut. Angin laut bertiup makin kencang hingga beberapa kali kapal pesiar yang megah itu terguncang. Dek kapal sudah kosong. Sisa-sisa pesta sudah dibersihkan oleh para petugas. Para pemeriah pesta itu sudah kembali ke kamar masing-masing dalam kapal itu. Masih ada begitu banyak waktu untuk kapal itu merapat ke dermaga Busan setelah semalaman berlayar.

Setelah menenangkan Luhan yang mengamuk parah, Jong In memutuskan untuk keluar sebentar mencari angin. Malam yang seharusnya dapat dilewatinya dengan bahagia kini berbalik menjadi malam yang membuatnya berantakan. Entah apakah pernikahannya dengan Luhan bisa bertahan dengan begitu banyak doa buruk dari orang-orang terhadap pernikahannya ini.

Semalam mereka menjadi pusat perhatian bukan sebagai orang yang memiliki acara tapi karena mendapat tindakan kekerasan dari seorang undangan "Tak tau malu.". Jong In tahu benar walau dia menyelenggarakan pesta di kapal pesiar untuk menghindari sorotan kamera dan wartawan, berita ini pasti akan tersebar keseluruh negeri jika saja mereka tidak tahu bahwa tersangkanya adalah Wu Yi Fan. Jong In tidak bisa menjelaskan seberapa besar peran Wu Yi Fan dalam meningkatkan perekonomian di China sana. Tapi yang pasti tak ada seorangpun yang berani untuk macam-macam dengannya.

Berbagai pertanyaan masih tersimpan rapi di otaknya. Apa lagi tentang penyebab utama kenapa kekacauan itu bisa terjadi. Siapa lagi jika bukan Kyungsoo. Beberapa saat yang lalu dia berusaha bertanya pada Luhan mengapa istrinya itu bisa menyimpulkan bahwa Kyungsoo adalah seorang pelacur. Dengan nada yang rendah tentu saja. Luhan sedang sama buruk dengannya, tidak mungkin dia tega untuk membentak dan menghakiminya sendiri. Dia juga masih sayang pada hubungan mereka yang masih baru saja lahir. Beberapa kali mereka putus hanya karena Luhan yang merasa Jong In terlalu kasar padanya.

Tanpa mendapat jawaban apapun, Luhan malah marah karena menganggapnya lebih berpihak pada Kyungsoo.

Dengan hati kacau, Jong In keluar dari kamarnya. Sebuah kotak krem sebesar kamus yang tergeletak tepat di depan kamarnya tanpa sadar membuatnya tersandung. Tidak sampai jatuh memang, tapi cukup untuk membuat Jong In terkejut.

Di atas kotak itu tertulis namanya. Walau merasa curiga, Jong In tetap membawa kotak ringan itu ikut dengannya menghirup udara di dek kapal. Angin laut yang dingin mengingatkannya pada sebuah peristiwa di masa lalu. Saat itu umurnya hanya 17. Baru keluar dari bangku sekolah menengah dan hidup sendiri tanpa orang tua di kota orang. Sebenarnya dia punya teman juga di sana, Kyungsoo, namun hubungan mereka belum terlalu dekat sehingga dia selalu merasa sendiri.

Beberapa hari mereka isi dengan sedikit candaan ringan setelah itu terdiam dan canggung lagi. Tapi di hari yang entah keberapa, saat Kyungsoo terlihat kesal dan sedih karena belum juga mendapat pekerjaan paruh waktu, Jong In mencoba untuk menghiburnya. Membawa kedua raga mereka ke balkon sambil menyesap kopi hangat mereka.

"_Kau tahu tidak, Angin bisa menerbangkan rasa bahagia makanya banyak orang menutup wajahnya seperti ini saat senang agar angin tidak mengambilnya. Tapi buatku angin itu seperti sihir. Membawa terbang pula rasa sedih dan kesalku, obat penenang yang paling ampuh saat aku merindukan ibu._ _Intinya adalah, Angin membawa kabur semua perasaan yang membuat manusia berubah menjadi orang lain. Karena saat kita tidak merasakan apapun, saat itulah kita menjadi diri kita sendiri. Menyadari bahwa sebegitu hampanya diri kita tanpa orang lain."_

Saat itu, akhirnya Jong In merasa Kyungsoo selangkah lebih dekat dengannya. Melihat matanya yang berkilau senang mendengar kisahnya tentang angin membuat Jong In merasa begitu tenang dan sadar bahwa itulah masa depannya. Kyungsoo adalah masa depannya. Masa depan yang sudah terlewati.

"Angin membawa terbang perasaan yang membuat manusia berubah menjadi orang lain."

Sekarang Jong In merasakannya. Hampa tanpa kebahagiaan atau kesedihan.

Angin laut bertiup kencang, membawa ombak besar yang menghantap kapal itu hingga bergoyang. Kotak dalam dekapan Jong In terjatuh karenanya. Membuat isinya berantakan kemana-mana. Jong In menggeram kesal. Dipungutinya satu persatu amplop surat yang terlihat berbeda-beda itu. Ada yang terlihat kusam ada pula yang terlihat masih baru. Di bagian belakang amplop itu tertulis satu kata yang berbeda-beda. Membuat Jong In bingung dan ingin sekali mengabaikannya. Namun setelah berhasil mengumpulkan kertas-kertas surat itu kembali ke dalam kotak, akhirnya dia mengambil sepucuk surat yang terlihat baru, bersih, dan masih bisa untuk dibaca.

_Untuk Kim Jong In,_

_Ini adalah surat yang kubuat setelah surat yang sudah kau terima. Kubuat tepat malam dimana mungkin kau akan melupakanku selamanya. Bukan mungkin, tapi harus. Kau harus melupakanku, karena sudah ada seseorang yang lebih baik di sampingmu saat ini._

_Malam ini, maafkan aku. Sudah membuat hari bahagiamu kacau balau. Aku tidak bermaksud begitu, sungguh. Aku melihat Kris memukulmu dari kejauhan. Sakitkah? Kuharap tidak meninggalkan luka. Aku tidak bisa meminta maaf untuknya, karena sepertinya dia tidak memiliki niat minta maaf padamu. Maaf._

_Hari ini, saat melihatmu yang terdiam dan tidak berkata apapun, aku bisa merasakan Kim Jong In yang sedang kebingungan. Apa yang ada dipikiranmu saat itu? Apakah 'Siapa yang harus kubela?' atau 'bagaimana caranya untuk membela Luhan?'. Aku tidak bisa membaca pikiranmu, tapi berhentilah untuk bimbang! Karena mulai sekarang hanya ada satu yang akan bertahan disisimu. Dan itu bukan aku. Saat itu terjadi yang harus kau percayai hanya dia dan yang harus kau bela hanya dia. _

_Sebagai seorang teman terbaikmu –semoga masih begitu hingga saat ini- aku mencoba untuk bahagia. Sepertimu yang juga sudah bahagia. Selamat ya Kim Jong In. Jaga Luhan baik-baik._

_Selamat tinggal._

_Do Kyungsoo._

"Do Kyungsoo! Benar! Ini darinya. Kenapa tidak terpikir olehku?!"

Kekalutan menyelimutinya. Dengan tergesa dibukanya satu demi satu surat itu. Walau beberapa tak terbaca namun Jong In tetap mencoba untuk membacanya.

Entah berapa waktu yang dibuang namja itu untuk membaca semua surat didalam kotak krem dari Kyungsoo. Langit mulai menguning saat dia sadar matanya basah dan wajahnya hancur tak karuan. Di dek yang kini berantakan dengan kertas, Jong In menangis dalam diam. Tak ingin membangunkan semua orang dengan teriakan frustasinya.

Sebuah surat yang tergeletak dengan posisi terbalik menarik perhatiannya. "Angin." Dengan nomor 21.

Begitu menyadarinya, Jong In membalik semua kertas surat yang berisi kata-kata itu. Menyusunnya sesuai nomor hingga didapatinya sebuah pesan.

"Seperti apa aku selama ini di matamu. Sepertinya bukanlah hal yang penting lagi. Selama aku menjadi diriku sendiri tanpa bantuan angin yang menerbangkan semua perasaanku, kurasa aku masih bisa tetap hidup dengan bayang-bayangmu dalam hatiku. Sehingga, pada saat sebuah puncak penantian yang selama ini kuharapkan berakhir bahagia ternyata berakhir sebaliknya, aku masih bisa bertahan hanya dengan bayang-bayangmu yang masih bertahan dalam hatiku. _You don't wanna be my heart, You don't wanna be my life, but You will always be my ..."_

Surat terakhir yang seharusnya ada entah mengapa menghilang. Jong In melihat kesekitar untuk menemukan sepucuk surat terakhir yang seharusnya bisa melengkapi pesan itu. Namun tak ada. Sejenak dia berfikir, mungkin Kyungsoo sengaja menyembunyikannya.

Jong In bersiap berlari dan mendobrak pintu kamar Kyungsoo saat matanya tanpa sengaja menemukan sebuah kerta berada di pinggir dek. Jong In terdiam. Kertas itu berwarna merah muda dan terlihat baru.

Jong In mendekatinya. Berharap kertas itu adalah sepucuk surat terakhir. Yang mungkin Kyungsoo tulis sebelum surat yang pertama ia baca. Mungkin, surat yang ditulisnya saat sebelum reuni atau setelah reuni atau beberapa waktu saat dia ada Seoul. Jong In merasa hampir gila membayangkan apa yang tertulis dalam surat terakhir itu.

Saat kakinya hampir sampai di pinggir dek dimana surat itu tergeletak. Angin pagi datang berhembus. Angin pertama hari ini yang terasa dingin dan membuat Jong In terdiam. Menatap surat merah muda yang terbang dibawa angin kearah laut lepas yang tenang.

"Tidak! Jangan!"

Jong In berpegangan pada pagar besi dan mencoba untuk mencari keberadaan surat itu. Tapi yang ada dihadapannya hanyalah lautan. Tenang dan tiba-tiba saja angin berhenti berhembus.

Angin bisa menerbangkan rasa bahagia, angin juga bisa membawa pergi perasaan sedih. Intinya adalah, Angin membawa kabur semua perasaan yang membuat manusia berubah menjadi orang lain.

Jong In terdiam melihat pantulan sinar matahari yang baru saja terbit di air laut. Air laut yang menenggelamkan segala titik terang kabut, kalut, dan perasaan mengganjal di hatinya.

Matanya menutup menikmati angin selanjutnya.

.

"AAAARRGHHH!"

Ini dia, Jong In yang sebenarnya. Gila, akan perasaan membingungkannya terhadap orang bernama Do Kyungsoo.

.

.

TBC

.

A/N : NGEK! Mengecewakan kah? Aku deg-degan sama chapter ini. Mana satu scene ada yang panjang banget lagi. Maaf ya cemans~~ Hiksu…

Ada typo? Oh itu mah anggap aja seni (Paan lagi ni). Maaf ada typo ya… pengen cepet post. Hehehe *lempar semvak

Kemarin ada typo yang fatal banget! Jadi waktu antara kelulusan sama reuni bukan 13 tahun tapi 11 tahun. Astaga, waktu baca ulang, ngek! Begonya gue. Maaf lagi teman-teman *bow

Terima kasih untuk semua pihak yang sudah mendukung saya dalam fanfic ini. Termasuk setan yang sering godain saya buat bikin FF NC. Tapi maaf saya gak berminat berteman sama kamu apa lagi buatin kamu FF NC *Ini beneran setan lho ya. Bukan nyindir.

Terima kasih untuk lagu-lagu dalam playlist saya. Terlebih A Pink – Secret yang entah sejak kapan muncul di folder saya. Sumveh, tu lagu melo bingit *eh alay

Terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah me-review, me-paporit, me-like, membaca, mengunjungi atau sekedar liat-liat. Iyah disini mah bebas.

Last,

Mind to Review? ^^


	5. Chapter 5

**My Attempts to Get You**

Chapter 5

Genre! Romance, Friendship, and many more..

Rating! **M** Beneran!

Warning! Yaoi, Plot pasaran, Typo(s), bad!Luhan, banyak flashback jadi berhati-hatilah karena tidak saya beri tanda.

.

Selamat Membaca

.

"Ini."

"Gomawo Baekhyunnie."

Pesta yang meriah belum selesai. Namun kedua namja itu sudah menyingkirkan diri ke dek sempit di bagian belakang kapal. Sambil melihat biuh di air karena pergerakan kapal, mereka berusaha untuk menenangkan diri dari kejadian beberapa saat yang lalu. Terlebih lagi Kyungsoo yang masih terlihat syok dan tertekan.

Sambil meminum air yang diberikan Baekhyun padanya, Kyungsoo mulai memikirkan kembali kehidupannya kedepan. Seperti bagaimana dia akan bersikap jika bertemu lagi dengan teman-temannya yang kini sudah tahu semua tentangnya. Mungkin saja mereka akan berbalik membencinya.

Kyungsoo merasakan kepalanya berdenyut keras setelah memikirkan kemungkinan itu. Padahal dia sudah bersusah payah untuk membangun pertemanan yang baik dengan orang-orang itu, tapi ikatan yang dikiranya sudah cukup kuat pasti akan hancur seketika setelah hari ini.

"Boleh tinggalkan kami berdua, Baekhyun-ah?"

Kedua namja itu berbalik saat suara rendah seseorang menyapa pendengaran mereka.

Sehun dengan wajah datar berdiri di sana. Matanya terlihat teduh membuat Kyungsoo tidak bisa mengira-ira apakah ada niat buruk dari namja itu padanya.

Dengan sebuah isyarat, Kyungsoo menyuruh Baekhyun untuk pergi. Dia merasa membutuhkan privasi untuk bicara dengan Sehun.

"Jadi, itu yang selama ini kau lakukan?"

Kyungsoo diam. Namun dia tahu persis kemana arah pembicaraan Sehun beberapa saat lagi.

"Menghilang dan sekarang muncul secara tiba-tiba saat Jong In memilih menikah dengan Luhan. Apakah ini sebuah kebetulan?"

"Iya. Ini kebetulan. Kebetulan saja aku sedang pulang dari kota itu karena ingin mengikuti reuni. Tapi akhirnya malah harus berakhir disini, dipermalukan pula."

"Jangan marah pada Luhan. Bagaimanapun juga dia sudah jadi istri sahabatmu, sahabatku."

"Apa setelah semua yang dia lakukan padaku, aku tetap tidak boleh membencinya? Dia itu, orang jahat!"

Kyungsoo tak dapat menahan amarahnya. Di lemparkannya botol air mineralnya ke laut saking kesalnya. Hari ini rasa frustasi benar-benar memenangi perasaannya. Kyungsoo tidak lagi bisa menahan semua perasaan benci pada Luhan yang seenaknya saja membuka kartunya.

Sehun tak ingin tinggal diam. Dia masih tidak bisa menerima bahwa Kyungsoo yang sudah menghilang terlalu lama tiba-tiba muncul dan seakan-akan berniat untuk menghancurkan pernikahan Jong In dan Luhan. Di matanya, Kyungsoo seperti ingin memojokkan Luhan dengan berbagai cara hingga namja itu terlihat terpojok.

"Padahal karena dia juga aku jadi seperti ini! Karena menolongnya yang terlilit hutang aku sempat menjadi pelacur! Dasar tidak tahu diri!"

"Jadi kau menyalahkannya hanya karena pilihanmu untuk membantunya? Kau masih berani menyalahkannya setelah tahu ini semua terjadi karena pilihanmu sendiri? Bodoh sekali kau."

Kyungsoo menatap marah Sehun dengan matanya yang merah. Napasnya memburu setelah emosinya sukses tersulut dengan kata-kata Sehun. Siapa dia sampai-sampai berani menghakiminya padahal tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi.

"Iya kau benar sekali. Aku orang bodoh sampai menyalahkan orang lain. Karena itu kumohon Sehun-ssi, jangan buat aku terlihat semakin bodoh."

Sehun bergerak mendekati Kyungsoo. Mendorong tubuh itu sampai menabrak pagar pembatas di belakangnya. Sedikit tenaga lagi dan akhirnya dia akan jatuh bebas.

"A-Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Mencoba menghilangkanmu."

Kyungsoo terdiam. Dia merasakan kakinya tak lagi menapak pada kapal. Perasaan takut muncul dalam hatinya. Walau beberapa kali berniat untuk mati, tapi dia tidak bernah berfikir untuk mengortori tangan orang lain hanya untuk membawanya pergi ke nirwana.

"Setelah semua yang kulalui, ini yang aku dapatkan?"

"Cukup kau saja yang menderita. Jangan bagikan penderitaanmu pada orang lain."

"Aku tidak pernah membagikan penderitaanku pada orang lain!"

"Kau berniat!"

Diantara hidup dan matinya, Kyungsoo masih berfikir dan mengasihani hidupnya. Bahkan berlaga kuatpun masih diartikan sebagai niat jahat oleh orang lain. Padahal selama ini dia tidak pernah berbagi kesakitan pada siapapun.

"Pertengkaran tadi Luhan yang membuatnya. Dia membuatku terlihat menyedihkan. Dia yang membuatku terlihat sangat menyedihkan dihadapan semua orang. Aku tidak dengan sengaja membagi penderitaanku karena dia!"

"Kau menyalahkannya lagi."

"Kau yang tidak bisa melihat dengan jernih. Apa kau tidak bisa lihat bahwa dia sengaja membocorkan hal yang selama ini aku rahasiakan? Apa ada orang waras yang membagikan aibnya pada orang lain?!"

Sehun mengendurkan pegangan tangannya pada lengan Kyungsoo. Dia sedikit berfikir.

"Aku tahu kau orang baik. Kau pasti hanya berusaha melindungi Jong In benar kan?"

"Dia hancur setelah kau pergi. Saat itu hanya Luhan yang mampu membuatnya tersenyum. Maka dari itu, saat melihatmu muncul lagi, aku tidak bisa berfikir jernih. Maaf."

Sehun mundur beberapa langkah. Dia benar-benar membebaskan Kyungsoo dari kurungan tubuhnya. Matanya bergerak liar karena bingung dan rasa bersalah.

"Jong In, hancur? Hahaha..."

"Kenapa kau tertawa? Dia benar-benar terlihat seperti orang gila!"

"Hanya sedikit tidak percaya. Padahal aku memperlakukannya dengan buruk diwaktu-waktu terakhir."

Kyungsoo jatuh terduduk di dek. Kakinya terasa begitu lemas setelah acara percobaan pembunuhan yang dilakukan Sehun gagal.

Sehun mengikutinya untuk duduk. Beberapa lama dia menatap Kyungsoo dengan intens dan penuh dengan tanda tanya.

"Kenapa kau pergi?" tanya Sehun. Sebenarnya itu menjadi satu-satunya hal sejak tadi ingin dia tanyakan pada Kyungsoo.

"Untuk menebus hutang Luhan. Seharusnya dia yang pergi saat itu."

"Kenapa kau terus menyalahkannya jika kau berniat membantunya?"

Sehun sedikit merasa kesal dengan sikap Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak berniat membantunya. Dia orang jahat. Tapi sayang sekali waktu itu Jong In jatuh cinta dalam sekali pada orang jahat itu. Setiap hari dia pulang larut karena mencari uang untuk menebus hutang itu. Satu kali dia meminta uangku, tentu kutolak mentah-mentah."

"Karena itu kau merasa bersalah?"

"Ya, itu salah satu alasan. Alasan lainnya adalah karena Jong In tidak pernah ceria lagi setelah itu. Aku seperti hidup dengan sebuah patung."

"Memang berapa uang yang dipinjam Luhan dari orang itu sampai-sampai bayarannya adalah tubuh? Sangat tidak logis."

"Satu juta."

Sehun menyipitkan matanya. Uang itu masih terbilang wajar sebagai pinjaman. Tidak mungkin uang tak seberapa banyak itu harus menjadikan tubuh sebagai gantinya.

"Won?"

"Dollar AS."

"Apa?! Dia, kau yakin dia meminjam uang sebanyak itu?! Kau bercanda kan?"

"Tidak. Dia benar-benar melakukannya."

Sehun terlihat kosong. Dia mendesah keras, frustasi. Sepertinya dia salah mencurigai orang. Beberapa saat yang lalu dia memang menganggap ucapan Kyungsoo sebagai bualan namun entah kenapa sekarang dia tidak bisa lagi menganggapnya begitu.

"Mulai sekarang kau harus mengawasi mereka. Walau Jong In benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Luhan, tapi kurasa Luhan punya alasan lain."

"Kau akan pergi lagi?"

"Iya. Dan mungkin tidak akan pernah kembali."

.

Saat Sehun akhirnya pergi meninggalkannya sendiri, Kyungsoo masih duduk meringkuk dengan punggung yang bersandar pada pagar besi. Tangannya mengenggam sebuah pena dari Sehun dan selembar kertas putih. Menuliskan beberapa kalimat untuk Kim Jong In seperti yang selalu dilakukannya selama ini. Dari sana, pesta yang meriah terlihat semakin sepi.

Tanpa berfikir untuk melakukan hal lain, Kyungsoo beranjak. Dia menuju kamarnya untuk mengambil sebuah benda yang seharusnya ada di tangan Kim Jong In sejak lama. Lalu setelah itu dia berencana untuk tidur sembari menunggu kapal pesiar ini menepi ke dermaga dan dia akan keluar cepat-cepat dari tempat megah ini.

Begitu membuka pintu kamarnya, yang dilihatnya di dalam ruangan itu adalah gelap. Jelas karena sebelum meninggalkan tempat itu tadi, dia mematikan lampu yang menjadi satu-satunya penerang selain sebuah jendela kecil di tembok sana.

Pintu dia tutup perlahan. Tanpa berfikir untuk menghidupkan lampu, Kyungsoo berjalan kearah tempat tidur. Dimana dia meletakkan benda untuk Jong In sebagai hadiah pernikahan. Dibukanya kembali kotak krem itu untuk yang terakhir kali. Surat terakhir yang baru saja dibuatnya ia masukkan kedalam sana.

Lorong yang berisi deretan pintu kamar terlihat sangat sepi. Sepertinya para tamu sudah tidur dan terbawa oleh mimpi indah mereka. Kyungsoo berhenti di depan sebuah pintu kamar. Dari luar, dia bisa mendengar suara teriakan dan geraman frustasi. Sepertinya si pengantin baru sedang melampiaskan kekesalannya di dalam sana. Tanpa mempedulikan hal itu, Kyungsoo meletakkan kotak krem di tangannya tepat di depan pintu. Berharap seseorang akan menemukannya. Dan semoga saja yang menemukan kotak bukanlah orang yang salah.

Pintu kamarnya yang tadi tertutup rapat, dari kejauhan terlihat seperti sedikit terbuka. Kyungsoo berjalan cepat kesana dan menemukan lampu meja orange telah menyala.

"Lama sekali."

Namja tinggi berambut hitam itu duduk di ranjangnya dengan tatapan bosan.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan disini?"

Kyungsoo sedikit mendesis. Melihat orang dihadapannya itu, membuat suasana hati Kyungsoo makin buruk saja.

Kris menyeringai. Didekatinya sosok mungil yang berdiri tepat di depan pintu. Sekali tarik, tubuh kecil itu mendarat ke pelukannya.

"Mengunjungi peliharaanku."

"Eunghh."

Desahan meluncur dari bibir Kyungsoo saat Kris mengulum telinga kanannya. Tangannya yang lemah kini meremat jas rapi Kris di bagian pinggang. Sentuhan pria itu tidak pernah sekalipun mengecewakannya.

Perlahan pintu dibelakangnya tertutup. Kris mendorongnya kesana dengan sekali hentak juga sebuah kecupan ringan di bibir. Lengkuhan sekali lagi mengalun dari bibirnya. Disadari, Kyungsoo mengalungkan kedua tangannya di tengkuk keras milik Kris.

"Kamu tidak pernah bilang bahwa kamu mengenalnya."

"Haruskah? Aku hanya tahu, tidak berniat untuk mengenalnya."

"Tapi tetap saja kamu punya hubungan dengannya. Rasanya seperti menjadi orang bodoh selama ini. Bercerita banyak hal pada orang yang sudah tahu siapa objeknya."

"Kau menyesal sudah bercerita? Makanya latih mulutmu untuk tetap bungkam saat kita bercinta."

Kris menunduk lebih dalam untuk menggapai leher Kyungsoo yang tampak menggairahkan. Bibirnya bermain-main disana, mengecup, menjilat, menyedot seperti orang yang benar-benar sudah kehilangan kesadaran. Tanpa mempedulikan desahan protes sang pemilik kulit halus itu, sebuah tanda merah sudah dicipta olehnya di sana.

Pria itu menarik tubuh kecil dalam kurungannya untuk menjauh dari pintu. Didorongnya Kyungsoo ke ranjang lalu menindihnya dengan segera. Matanya yang mengkilap penuh gairah membuat Kyungsoo agak ketakutan hingga memilih untuk memalingkan wajahnya.

"Jangan buat tanda merah lagi di leherku. Semua orang akan menganggapku gila karena berbuat mesum di acara pernikahan orang lain."

"Biarkan saja. Biarkan mereka tahu bahwa sebenarnya dokter cantik ini memanglah seorang pelacur. Pelacur milik Wu Yi Fan."

Kyungsoo hanya diam dengan cemoohan pria di atasnya. Dia tidak bisa membantah ejekan itu karena itulah yang sebenarnya terjadi. Sebuah gigitan keras di leher membuatnya berteriak keras. Mengingatkannya pada malam dimana Kris menyelamatkan hidupnya yang seharusnya lebih kelam.

.

Lampu temaram dalam kamar itu sama sekali tidak cukup terang untuk menyinari aktivitas dua orang yang bergumul kasar di ranjang. Tubuh pria yang besar dan berotot itu seperti akan meremukkan namja di bawahnya saja. Acara making out mereka jadi terlihat seperti adu gulat.

Kyungsoo menahan sesak. Tubuh pelanggannya itu menutupi lubang hidungnya hingga dia tidak bisa bernafas dengan tenang.

Pelanggan bertubuh besar ini adalah pelanggan keduanya setelah pelanggan yang diselamatkannya dari lemah jantung seminggu lalu. Entah bagaimana keadaan pria yang sok-sok'an main tubuh saat kondisinya butuk begitu sekarang. Mungkin sudah mati. Begitu pikir Kyungsoo diantara ratapannya terhadap paru-paru yang rasanya semakin mengecil.

Pintu di ruangan itu tiba-tiba saja terbuka dan membuat pria bertubuh besar menyingkirkan tubuhnya dari Kyungsoo. DI terlihat marah saat melihat orang asing masuk seenaknya saja ke dalam kamar yang sengaja dia sewa dengan mahal.

"Maafkan saya. Tapi saya harus mengambil bocah laki-laki itu."

Kyungsoo menatap tubuh tinggi pria yang baru saja masuk-dengan tidak sopan- ke kamarnya dengan mata membulat. Baru beberapa saat yang lalu pikirannya terbang ke orang yang kini menariknya keluar dari kamar itu tanpa peduli bahwa dia telanjang bulat.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan disini Kris-ssi?"

"Kau akan tahu saat bertemu dengan atasanmu nanti."

.

Ruangan yang cukup luas itu membuat Kyungsoo merasa sesak. Belum lagi dengan keadaan diantara mereka bertiga yang cukup dingin. Matanya bergulir ke Shindong yang terlihat serius berpikir lalu beralih pada Kris yang tampak santai.

"Kami sudah membuat sebuah perjanjian tentangmu, Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo kembali mengalihkan matanya pada Shindong yang menatap serius padanya.

"Pria di sampingmu ini, Wu Yi Fan sudah membelimu."

Kyungsoo tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya. Dia menatap Kris dengan tatapan tak percaya. Jika dulu dia perpikir seberapa kaya namja itu untuk menyewanya yang masih perawan, maka sekarang pertanyaannya adalah seberapa kaya dia sampai bisa membelinya. Apapun pekerjaan orang itu, yang terlintas dalam pikirannya hanya mafia ataupun yakuza.

Tapi dibalik semua itu Kyungsoo merasa sangat senang. Disampingkan dulu urusannya dengan Kris.

"Itu artinya aku bebas?"

"Tidak semudah itu. Pria tua ini ternyata cukup pintar juga mengolah uang. Walau aku membelimu, kau akan tetap berada di sini."

"Bukankah kamu sudah membeliku?"

"Ya, dengan harga sangat tinggi."

Shindong terkekeh pelan. Memikirkan uang yang akan memandikannya beberapa saat lagi membuat moodnya benar-benar bagus.

"Akhir-akhir ini banyak pelangganku yang terjangkit infeksi hingga menularkannya pada para pelacurku, lalu banyak juga orang yang mati karena terlalu banyak mengkonsumsi alkohol kadar tinggi. Menggunaan heroin dan narkoba lainnya juga semakin marak di kota ini."

"Apa maksud anda tentang hal itu? Apa artinya aku dibeli jika tidak bebas?!"

"Tempatku adalah tempat bercinta dan tempat mabuk terhebat di Korea tapi tidak sedikit orang mati disini karena hal-hal yang baru saja kusebutkan. Aku ingin kau bekerja disini sebagai tenaga medis bukan pelacur lagi."

"Benarkah? Lalu Kris ini?"

"Aku meminta pak tua ini untuk menjagamu."

Pipi Kyungsoo memerah padam saat mendengar perkataan Kris yang lembut itu. Entah mengapa dia merasa dicintai.

"Jangan berfikir yang macam-macam! Kau adalah pelacurku dan tidak ada seorangpun yang boleh menyentuhmu kecuali aku. Itulah kenapa aku minta atasanmu ini untuk menjagamu."

"Senang rasanya berbisnis denganmu Wu Yi Fan. Kau dapat pelampiasan tubuh dan aku tetap bisa mempekerjakannya."

Kyungsoo termangu. Ternyata dia memang tidak pernah dicintai oleh orang lain. Tapi bagaimanapun juga dia harus bersyukur. Paling tidak dia tidak perlu menjajakan tubuhnya pada banyak orang.

.

Kyungsoo berusaha mengunci mulutnya saat tangan dingin dan besar itu membelai bagian tubuhnya di selatan sana. Sebisa mungkin dia menahan gejolak liar agar terlihat lebih dan lebih punya harga diri di hadapan Kris saat ini. Tapi sekali lagi sentuhan namja yang lebih tua darinya itu benar-benar tidak mengecewakan. Baru sebentar dan dia sudah merasakan tanda-tanda akan mencapai puncak.

"Aggh! Krisssh… Cepathh lebihh cepat lagi."

Kris menyeringai. Suara desahan Kyungsoo memang yang terbaik. Tanpa disentuhpun, tubuhnya di bawah sana mulai menegang dan siap memporak-porandakan lubang hangat Kyungsoo.

Kecupan singkat di pipi mengakhiri kegiatan tangannya yang bergerak di bawah sana. Kekecewaan Kyungsoo lontarkan melalui desahan keras sarat frustasi. Ditatapnya Kris dengan mata mengkilat.

"Wae? Cepat sentuh lagi!"

"Aku tuanmu Kyungsoo. Beraninya kau memerintahku."

"Kamu mengaku sebagai temanku pada Jong In tadi. Kuanggap kamu serius dengan ucapanmu itu. Just now, please be my sex friend."

"Aku tidak berfikir itu hal yang bagus."

Kris mencumbui lagi leher Kyungsoo. Semakin turun ke bawah dan menemukan pakaian yang menganggu pandangan matanya. Dengan tidak sabaran, dibukanya satu-persatu kancing kemeja putih itu sambil menciumi wajah lawan bermainnya malam ini.

Kyungsoo semakin panas. Tubuhnya terbakar gairah dengan gelisah yang lebih mendominasi. Didorongnya tubuh proporsial Kris, membalik posisi mereka hingga kini dia yang berada di atas. Kyungsoo menduduki perut Kris yang masih berbalut pakaian. Tangannya bergerak melucuti pakaian itu hingga Kris kini telah telanjang bulat.

"Ouch… perutmu keras sekali. Ahhh…"

Kyungsoo bergerak maju mundur diatas perut Kris. Tangannya yang bertumpu pada bahu tegap Kris mulai bergetar kehilangan tenaga.

Kyungsoo mengerang tertahan saat Kris menarik kepalanya dan mempertemukan bibir mereka dalam sebuah ciuman panas tepat setelah dia klimaks. Jari-jari tangan pria yang lebih tua secara nakal membelai punggung pria diatasnya. Membentuk beberapa pola sambil terus bermain saliva.

"Urmhh. Hahhh…"

Kris menggerakkan jarinya kebawah. Menuju bongkahan kenyal yang menyembunyikan lubang surga kesukaannya.

**GREP!**

"Ah! Jangan tarik bokongku seperti itu!"

"Kenapa? Aku suka bokong seksimu-"

Kris meremas-remas bongkahan lemak itu dengan nafsu besar. Kadang saat menemukan kerutan di tengah bongkahan itu, dia akan sedikit menggelitikinya.

"Dan lubang yang ada disini."

Kyungsoo mengerang. Disandarkannya kepalanya pada dada Kris saat merasakan sebuah jari menekan-menggoda- masuk kedalam namun keluar lagi. Begitu terus sampai Kyungsoo merasa dipermainkan. Nafsunya sudah sangat tinggi namun namja di bawahnya masih mau bermain-main.

"Kris… ahh… jeb- ARGHH!"

"Oh! Sempit sekali. Kau seperti berusaha menghancurkan jari-jariku tuan."

Tubuh Kyungsoo bergetar. Lubangnya dibuka paksa oleh dua –tidak tiga jari panjang Kris yang masih kering. Tanpa sadar, dia sudah mencakar bahu pasangannya hingga meninggalkan bekas hanya untuk melampiaskan rasa sakit dan keterkejutannya.

"Paling tidak basahi dulu jarimu sialan."

"Menurutku seks kering adalah yang terbaik."

Kris menggerakkan jarinya maju mundur untuk melebarkan lubang yang lebih dari 2 bulan tidak melayaninya itu. Seringai kembali terpatri di wajahnya saat deru napas orang yang dipermainkannya memendek dan tersenggal.

**PLAK!**

Kris menampar bokong berisinya. Membuat Kyungsoo memekik kecil diantara napasnya yang berantakan.

"Kris… Kris… Kri ahhh… Kris."

Kris mencabut jarinya, diikuti desahan halus milik Kyungsoo. Dalam sekali gerakan, tubuh Kyungsoo telah kembali kedalam kurungan lengan Kris yang kokoh. Mereka saling menatap beberapa saat sampai akhirnya Kris memutuskan untuk berhenti berbasa-basi.

Di turunkannya zipper celana yang selama beberapa saat ini masih sukses menempel di bagian bawah tubuhnya. Dilihatnya Kyungsoo yang memalingkan wajah ke arah jendela kecil di ruangan itu. Kris terkekeh pelan, tahu bahwa namja yang bahkan sudah melayaninya hampir 7 tahun itu masih saja malu.

Kris menarik kaki Kyungsoo lebar-lebar lalu mendorong kedua kaki itu hingga menyentuh dada sang pemilik. Mata Kyungsoo melebar. Jika dia sudah diperlakukan seperti ini maka artinya adalah tuannya itu siap melesakkan penis panjangnya dalam-dalam.

"Lube. Aku tidak yakin bisa bertahan sampai akhir tanpa itu."

"Ayolah ronde pertama saja, selanjutnya kita pakai sperma."

Kyungsoo meringis kecil mendengar penolakan Kris. Kini ia memejamkan matanya dan mencoba siap.

"Ugh… Krishh Akh!"

Kris mencoba untuk mengabaikan Kyungsoo yang menahan sakit. Penisnya juga terasa ngilu karena lubang surganya itu mencoba untuk terus menghalanginya untuk melesak dalam. Kris menekan kaki Kyungsoo lebih kuat seiring dengan dorongan keras dari pinggulnya.

"AGRHHH! KRIS!"

"Sialan. Lubang sialan, dia terus menolakku."

Kris menarik dorong pinggulnya hinga membuat penisnya keluar masuk dari lubang Kyungsoo. Hanya setengah yang mampu masuk kesana dan itu membuat Kris menggeram marah. Sekali, dua kali, tiga kali. Dia mendorong penisnya dengan keras namun sia-sia.

"ARGH CUKUP! KRIS! Ini sakit sekali."

"Belum! Belum cukup."

"Krisss… aghhh… ini terlalu sakit. KELUARKAN!"

"Aniya!"

**Bles!**

Kyungsoo memekik lagi. Rasa sakit terus menderanya sementara Kris yang semakin frustasi bisa-bisa malah membuatnya semakin sakit.

"Ganti posisi! Biar aku bantu ularmu itu untuk masuk!"

Kris tak melakukan protes. Saat Kyungsoo akhirnya beralih keatas tubuhnya dan memposisikan diri tepat di atas kejantanannya, Kris menyeringai. Tangannya di simpan di pinggang kanan kiri Kyungsoo.

"Argh! Uuuhhhh milikmu panjang sekali."

Kyungsoo menurunkan pinggulnya perlahan hingga penis Kris lama kelamaan semakin tenggelam dalam tubuhnya. Sesekali dia meringis sakit karena sudah lama sejak terakhir kali mereka melakukan ini.

Kyungsoo berhenti. Kris menggeram.

"Jangan berhenti sayang."

Kris menarik pinggang Kyungsoo lebih kebawah.

"Jangan dulu."

"Aku kehilangan kesabaran!"

Kris menarik pinggang Kyungsoo sekaligus menaikkan pinggangnya sendiri. Lolongan kesakitan terdengar beberapa saat kemudian. Tubuh Kyungsoo ambruk keatas tubuh Kris dengan lubang yang kini sudah penuh. Napasnya semakin tidak teratur.

"Aku benci penismu."

"Aku suka lubangmu."

Kyungsoo masih tak bergerak diatas dada Kris yang naik turun. Detak jantung pria dibawahnya dengan jelas terdengar berantakan dan cepat. Tangan Kyungsoo bergerak keatas, ke rambut hitam cepak milik masternya. Tangannya dengan teratur memainkan helaian-helaian hitam itu hingga detak jantung yang didengarnya semakin lama semakin teratur.

"Kau sangat tahu bagaimana membuatku tenang."

"Tentu, selama ini hanya kau yang ada di sampingku. Kau yang selalu ada di pikiranku. Jadi…"

"Jinjja? Lalu… Kim-"

"Kau tidak mau bergerak?"

"Oh tentu saja. Tidak akan aku lewatkan tawaran seberharga ini."

Kris membalikan tubuh mereka. Kembali Kyungsoo berada dalam kurungan kedua lengannya.

Ranjang itu berderit-derit seiring dengan gerakan yang semakin cepat dan kuat. Gerakan kapal yang sering kali terguncang, sedikit banyak membuat hubungan badan mereka kali ini terasa berbeda.

"Ahhh… terushh bergerak disanahhh."

Kris menggeram setiap kali merasakan kontraksi dari lubang Kyungsoo yang merasa terganggu dengan keberadaannya. Hentakannya semakin cepat seiring dengan tolakan itu. Dirinya merasa lebih tertantang untuk melawannya.

"Ah AH! Pelan sedikit!"

Kyungsoo memekik lagi. Rasa sakit sesekali masih dirasakannya. Namun sepertinya Kris menganggap itu angin lalu bersama dengan detak jantungnya yang kembali tak beraturan.

"Engghh Jantunghhmu! Ingat jantungmu!"

"Sedikit lagi! Shit, longgarkan sedikit lubangmu!"

"Ah Ah! Urmm…"

Kris mencium bibir Kyungsoo saat dirasa puncaknya hampir sampai. Hingga akhirnya hanya geraman tertahan yang muncul saat gelombang itu datang.

Tubuh Kris jatuh menimpa Kyungsoo. Keduanya menstabilkan napas sambil menyelami detak jantung masing-masing. Terlebih lagi Kyungsoo. Sudah menjadi hal wajib untuknya memastikan Kris tidak mati sesaat setelah mereka bercinta. Ah tidak! Bersetubuh.

"Kau hebat malam ini." Kris menggerakkan tangannya di rambut Kyungsoo yang berminyak dan berantakan. Seakan menjadi balasan bagi perlakuan namja itu beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Mungkin karena aku sedikit frustasi."

"Kalau begitu, frustasilah setiap aku menginginkanmu."

Kecupan kecil dilayangkannya pada leher Kyungsoo. Masih tak terlalu banyak kissmark disana karena memang Kyungsoo melarangnya tadi. Namun sekarang, sepertinya namja itu keenakan dan mulai menjenjangkan lehernya agar Kris menjamahnya lebih dalam lagi.

"Kudengar kau akan keluar dari tempat itu dalam waktu dekat."

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya. Dia mendorong tubuh Kris menjauhi tubuhnya hingga pria itu kini terlentang di sampingnya.

Kris tersenyum remeh melihat perubahan sikap Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba. Dilihatnya namja itu tengah menatap kosong langit-langit kamar yang gelap. Selama tujuh tahun perkenalan mereka, Kris sudah begitu hafal dengan kebiasaan-kebiasaan Kyungsoo yang seperti ini. Saat dia melamun seperti ini, pasti pikiran rumit tengah mengganggunya.

"Kelihatannya kau tidak suka."

"Bukan begitu! Hanya saja aku sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan kehidupan yang seperti ini."

"Lalu, kau berniat untuk bekerja disana selamanya. Begitu? Oh! Kalau aku sih tidak masalah jika kau memiliki pemikiran itu."

Tak menjawab, Kyungsoo malah menatap Kris disampingnya. Jika dipikirkan kembali, sebenarnya pria itulah yang selama ini selalu ada didekatnya. Walau hubungan mereka tidaklah bisa dibilang sebagai hubungan sehat, namun tanpa sadar Kyungsoo sudah banyak bergantung padanya.

Mereka bukan sekedar melakukan hubungan badan untuk menuntaskan nafsu. Namun saling berbagi cerita tentang perjalanan hidup yang tidak selamanya mulus dan menyenangkan. Atau bisa dibilang hidup yang tidak pernah tenang sama sekali. Dari sana mereka akhirnya bisa menjadi lebih dekat dari sepasang kekasih sekalipun.

_Jika akhirnya aku bisa pergi dari sana, apa itu artinya dia juga akan pergi? Begitukah?_

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan begitu keluar dari sana?"

"Terserah kau."

"Kalau begitu bolehkah aku ikut bersamamu?"

_Ikut? Hey apa artinya itu?_ Otaknya begitu kosong begitu mendengar pertanyaan Kyungsoo yang lebih terdengar seperti rajukan. Kalau orang di depannya itu ikut bersamanya, maka apa yang akan terjadi? Tapi sebelum itu, sebenarnya apa arti kata "ikut" yang digunakan Kyungsoo saat ini?

"Kamu orang yang membeliku bukan? Aku ingin ikut bersamamu saja setelah keluar dari sana. Lagi pula aku sudah tidak punya tujuan."

Kris masih diam. Pelan, dia mulai mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan ini akan berlabuh. Dan dia sama sekali tidak mempersiapkan diri jika saja hal ini akhirnya terjadi.

"Bawa aku ke China."

.

Sehun hanya bisa diam melihat temannya yang berurai air mata didek kapal. Dari jauh, perasaan mengganjal di hatinya mulai sirna seiring dengan tangisan Jong In yang sarat akan kebimbangan dan penyesalan.

Tanpa berniat untuk mendekat, dia tetap berdiri disana dan melihat apa yang akan dilakukan pria itu selanjutnya.

Selama ini dia sudah melihat Jong In jatuh dan putus asa berkali-kali. Namun baru kali ini dia sampai berteriak frustasi dan benar-benar berantakan karena seseorang. Bahkan saat Kyungsoo menghilang, walau hampir sama buruknya, Jong In masih bisa berpikir jernih dan mencari cara lain untuk mengalihkan kesedihannya.

"Mungkin memang seharusnya kau yang merasakan penyesalan kali ini."

.

"Kau gila?! Tentu saja tidak bisa!"

"Apa? Kenapa? Apa kamu tidak merugi karena sudah membeliku tapi melepaskanku begitu saja?"

Rasa kaget tentu saja dirasakan Kyungsoo saat Kris menolak permintaannya dengan tegas. Wajahnya yang gusar dan bingung membuat Kyungsoo semakin bertanya-tanya.

"Calon istriku bisa membunuhku jika tiba-tiba membawamu ke China."

"Ca-calon istri?"

Kris melirik sekilas lewat ujung matanya. Melihat bagaimana kagetnya pria disampingnya itu.

"Kau tidak- kau tidak pernah…"

"Kami sudah sangat lama berpacaran. Jadi sekarang kami berencana untuk menikah."

Menikah… Walau Kyungsoo tidak memiliki perasaan khusus pada pemiliknya, tapi dia tetap tidak percaya bahwa saat ini akan tiba. Saat akhirnya dia ditinggalkan.

Bohong jika dia bilang merasa senang atas fakta itu. Selama ini dia merasa sedikit istimewa bagi Kris, tapi ternyata anggapan itu hanyalah perasaannya saja. Sesuatu yang tidak nyata.

Sadar bahwa kali ini dia-kembali- bukanlah sebagai apa-apa bagi orang lain, Kyungsoo mengasihani dirinya sendiri dalam hati. Sebenarnya dosa apa yang sudah dia perbuat hingga merasakan sakit semacam ini berkali-kali.

Kyungsoo menarik selimut di bawah kakinya untuk menutupi tubuhnya yang polos. Dia bergerak pergi dari ranjang menuju kamar mandi di sudut ruangan. Sepertinya, walau Kris memohon-mohon untuk melanjutkan kegiatan hubungan badan mereka, Kyungsoo tidak akan sanggup untuk melakukannya. Hatinya terlalu lelah.

**Grep!**

"Kita belum selesai."

Kyungsoo sudah menduga ini akan terjadi. Pelukan hangat Kris dari belakang.

"Aku sudah tidak sanggup."

"Bergantunglah padaku. Aku yang pegang kendali sampai pagi."

Mengabaikan rasa sakitnya karena penolakan, Kyungsoo tak bergeming saat Kris kembali mencumbuinya. Tanpa perasaan.

.

Jong In tak bisa tinggal diam. Rasa kalut di hatinya tetap tersisa walau dia berteriak-teriak seperti orang gila untuk melampiaskan perasaan itu. Tak peduli hari mulai pagi dan para tamu sudah terjaga dari mimpi-mimpi mereka.

Surat-surat di atas dek kapal satu persatu mulai terbawa angin dan menghilang ditelan air laut. Jong In sudah tak peduli. Perasaan Kyungsoo padanya dalam surat itu sudah sepenuhnya dia terima. Dan sepenuhnya dia sesali.

"Masih tetap ingin disini? Aku tahu Jong In yang kukenal adalah seorang pecundang. Tapi tak kusangka dia seburuk ini."

Jong In tak bergeming. Walau sadar Sehun tengah mengejeknya tapi dia tetap mengabaikan eksistensi namja itu didekatnya.

"Kertasmu berterbangan."

"Itu milik Kyungsoo."

"Oh. Berapa waktu yang dia pakai untuk membuat semua itu ya? Aku penasaran."

_Aku juga_. Seberapa lama sebenarnya dia menyimpan perasaannya sendiri dan menuliskannya dalam surat-surat itu? Pertanyaan yang terngiang di pikirannya.

"Apa kau pikir aku menyukai Kyungsoo?"

"Mungkin kau menyukai keduanya."

Begitu mendengar jawaban Sehun, Jong In langsung merasa dirinya sebagai orang paling brengsek di dunia. Mencintai dua orang berbeda dalam satu waktu disaat statusnya tak lagi sendiri. Seharusnya dia bisa menghilangkan salah satu perasaannya, tapi ternyata memang sulit.

"Mungkin kau harus memastikannya. Kenapa kau tidak menemui dua orang itu sekarang dan pastikan siapa sebenarnya yang harus kau miliki."

"Terdengar sangat egois."

"Egois adalah Kim Jong In. Kenapa kau jadi ragu?"

Jong In menatap Sehun. Pria yang beberapa tahun lalu pernah menjadi sahabat baiknya. Walau waktu mengikis rasa saling peduli diantara mereka. Tapi sepertinya waktu tidak bisa mengubah kenyataan bahwa mereka pernah saling mengenal dan saling mengerti.

Kakinya melangkah pergi. Sehun tak bergerak maupun bicara untuk kepergian Jong In yang juga terdiam. Cukup tahu, apa yang akan Jong In lakukan saat ini.

Jong In meninggalkan kamarnya yang berantakan dengan tangan kosong. Luhan mengusirnya dengan kejam. Lelah menjadi alasan terkuatnya untuk tidak bicara dengan suaminya dalam waktu dekat.

Kamar yang ada di pojok lorong menjadi tujuan berikutnya. Jika dia bertemu pandang dengan Kyungsoo nanti, dia bersumpah akan menariknya dalam pelukan hangat. Membisikkan kata cinta sebanyak yang dia bisa. Mengesampingkan fakta bahwa dia sudah menikahi Luhan.

Seperti sebuah kebiasaan, tanpa mengetuk pintu Jong In masuk kedalam kamar yang ditempati Kyungsoo seorang diri. Dia bersiap untuk membangunkan pria itu dari tidurnya dengan kecupan hangat jika saja pemandangan didepannya tidak mengganggu dan membuat napasnya tercekat.

Tubuh kecil dalam kurungan namja besar yang tadinya bergerak liar itu terlihat menegang dengan kehadiran sosok tak diundang di kamarnya. Matanya melebar dan napasnya ikut tercekat seperti orang yang mematung di depan pintu itu.

"Jo-Jong In? Kenapa?"

Kris terdiam tanpa berniat untuk menganggu kontak mata kedua pria itu. Perlahan, dikeluarkannya tubuhnya dari tubuh Kyungsoo. Membiarkan namja itu untuk berbicara dengan orang yang seenaknya saja membuka pintu dan merusak acara mereka.

Jong In tertawa kecut.

"Padahal semalam aku yakin bahwa tuan Wu mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Bahwa kau seorang dokter. Tapi sepertinya Istriku lebih benar."

Jong In sengaja menekankan kata istrinya. Rasa cemburu membuatnya tidak bisa berfikir jernih. Apapun dalam otaknya dia ucapkan begitu saja.

"Kau pelacur."

Pintu yang tadi dibukannya itu tertutup dengan suara debaman keras kurang dari sedetik setelahnya. Pria itu pergi begitu saja tanpa berniat untuk mendengar penjelasan dari Kyungsoo yang sudah sampai di tenggorokan.

"Tidak mengejarnya?"

"Untuk apa?"

Kyungsoo melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Kris. Menariknya hingga kedua belah bibir mereka bertemu dalam ciuman dalam.

"Kita lanjutkan yang tadi. Kali ini akan aku buktikan bahwa aku adalah pelacur terbaik yang pernah ada. Ya pelacur."

.

.

TBC

.

A/N : Baiklah, ini dia setelah sekian lama. Typo masih banyak. Iya maafkan aku. Aku adalah orang yang begitu malas untuk membaca ceritaku sendiri jadi ya begitulah.

Terima kasih untuk semua orang yang sudah mendukung karya saya ini. Semoga kalian menyukainya. Untuk yang review, yang baca, yang memfollow, yang meng-like, dan apapun itu bentuk apresiasinya, saya berterima kasih.

Maaf untuk yang meminta agar rating ff ini tetep T, Maaf banget! Ini udah ide dari sananya mau bikin M. maaf ya. Maaf juga karena gak hot. Yah kan masih dibawah umur jadi masih agak polos#ditendang

Oke! A/N kali ini agak mbosenin. Saya udah ngantuk soalnya.

Bubay~

Last,

Mind to Review? ^^


	6. Chapter 6A

**My Attempts to Get You**

Chapter 6A

Genre! Romance, Friendship, and many more..

Rating! **T**

Warning! Yaoi, Plot pasaran, Typo(s), bad!Luhan, banyak flashback jadi berhati-hatilah karena tidak saya beri tanda.

.

Happy Reading

.

Walau hidupnya sedikit menyedihkan, bukan berarti Kyungsoo benar-benar membenci kehidupannya itu. Bukan berarti juga dia menjadi seseorang yang putus asa dan memilih untuk bunuh diri seperti yang ada dalam cerita roman. Setelah pergi dari kapal itu tepat setelah berlabuh, dia kembali ke kehidupannya yang gelap dan lumayan suram.

Kota yang buruk itu kembali dipijaknya setelah 7 hari dia tinggalkan. Shindong –bosnya- hanya bisa menghela napas melihat kedatangan Kyungsoo yang tepat waktu. Dalam seminggu itu dia melewati masa yang sulit. Pelanggannya berjatuhan mati karena overdosis narkoba dan alkohol di klub malamnya. Tanpa Kyungsoo dia benar-benar kepayahan.

Tiga bulan adalah waktu yang singkat, dibandingkan dengan 7 tahun hidupnya yang tanpa tujuan. Tanpa sadar, dalam waktu yang tak bisa kembali itu, Kyungsoo mulai melupakan sosok Jong In yang kali ini benar-benar melukainya perasaannya. _Kenapa tidak dari dulu saja aku bercinta dengan orang lain di depannya, paling tidak 14 tahun hidupku tidak harus sia-sia hanya untuk menyukai orang semacam itu._

"Uisanim, pria ini pingsan tiba-tiba di bar setelah meminum wine."

Pria yang dibawa oleh bartender itu terlihat sama sekali tak bergerak. Kyungsoo menyuruhnya untuk membaringkan pria tua itu ke tempat tidur di ruang kerjanya. Dia mengambil stetoskop dan memeriksa denyut jantung pria tak tahu diri itu. Sudah tahu berumur, masih saja main-main ke tempat haram. Pikiran itu selalu menghampiri Kyungsoo setiap kali dia menangani pasien yang berumur.

"Syok jantung. Dia harus mendapatkan perawatan medis yang lebih memadai. Hubungi bos, kita harus merujuknya kerumah sakit kota sebelah."

Bartender itu mengangguk lalu tanpa pertanyaan lagi melesat keluar dari ruang kesehatan.

Kyungsoo masih disana untuk memasangkan alat bantu pernapasan sederhana bagi pria itu.

Dalam tiga bulan, tanpa terasa dia tak menghubungi siapapun. Bahkan Baekhyun dan keluarganya. Kris juga menghilang bagai ditelan bumi. Biasanya pria itu akan datang dua minggu sekali untuk meminta jatah tapi sepertinya kali ini dia sedang sibuk dengan urusan pernikahan. Kyungsoo tak bisa berkomentar apapun dengan fakta bahwa dia merasa dicampakkan –lagi-.

Melihat pria tua yang terkena serangan jantung itu, Kyungsoo jadi berpikir tentang keadaan Kris di China sana. Sudah pasti banyak dokter spesialis yang menawarkan diri untuk merawatnya secara intensif. Tapi dia tetap tidak bisa tenang karena hanya dia yang bisa menenangkan Kris yang sedang kambuh. Hanya impuls dari tangannya yang bisa membuat jantung Kris berdetak lebih normal. Bahkan dia ragu kalau calon istri masternya bisa lebih baik dalam melayani Kris dari pada dirinya.

"Kyungsoo, aku ingin bicara padamu."

Kehadiran Shindong yang tiba-tiba membuat Kyungsoo sadar dari lamunannya. Dia menatap malas bosnya yang berdiri tepat di depan pintu ruang kerjanya.

"Pelangganmu yang ini butuh mengawasan."

"Aku sudah suruh Taehyung untuk mengawasinya. Dia akan datang sebentar lagi. Jadi ikutlah denganku sekarang."

Shindong tak menerima bantahan. Kyungsoo mengikutinya dari belakang.

.

Kyungsoo tak tahu harus berkata bagaimana saat mendengar bahwa dia bisa keluar dari tempat itu dalam waktu kurang dari dua minggu lagi. Shindong menyerahkan surat bermaterai yang ditanda tanganinya bersama Kris. Di dalam sana tercantum bahwa batas pemerkerjaannya hanya sampai 7 tahun di bawah naungan Shindong. Lalu setelah ini dia bebas melakukan apapun.

"Aku terlalu lama ada disini sampai bingung rasanya ingin melakukan apa setelah keluar dari tempat ini."

"Kau bisa meneruskan sekolahmu."

"Di usia 28? Oh tidak, terima kasih. Koas lalu mengambil spesialis itu membutuhkan waktu lebih dari 4 tahun. Aku bisa tua duluan."

"Itu bukan urusanku. Yang penting kau keluar dari sini seperti apa yang aku sepakati dengan Kris."

Lagi-lagi dia merasa kebingungan. Jika setelah ini dia harus kembali pada kehidupan "normalnya" sebagai manusia, itu artinya dia harus kembali ke peradaban Korea yang sebagian besar didominasi dengan kemunculan berita ekonomi dalam koran dan media massa. Itu artinya dia akan melihat wajah Jong In dimana-mana setelah ini. Tak menutup kemungkinan jika skandal-skandalnya juga diungkap, di samping kesuksesannya sebagai Presdir perusahaan tentu saja.

"Aku mengerti. Terima kasih untuk beberapa tahun ini."

"Iya. Semoga beruntung untuk kehidupan normalmu."

Kyungsoo hampir benar-benar keluar dari ruangan itu sebelum sekilas melihat senyuman Shindong yang mencurigakan.

.

Lima, sudah lima kali Jong In berdiam diri di dalam mobil sambil memandangi seorang namja yang keluar dari diskotik bersama pria berbeda dari sebelumnya. Baru sebulan tapi istrinya itu sudah berganti pasangan ke diskotik sebanyak 5 kali, itupun yang dia tahu.

Di tengah kegiatannya yang begitu padat, dengan banyak perasaan curiga dan kekhawatiran, Jong In menyempatkan diri untuk melihat apa yang dilakukan Luhan selama dia pergi merauk uang sebanyak-banyaknya. Setelah akhirnya memilih untuk sama sekali berhenti menyentuh barang-barang medis itu, setahunya Luhan hanya tinggal di rumah tanpa pekerjaan. Pekerjaan rumah sudah diserahkan pada seorang butler profesional sehingga dia tak mungkin mengerjakan pekerjaan itu.

Malam ini cukup cerah. Walau bintang-bintang tertutup polusi kota yang pekat, namun cahaya bulan yang samar-samar sedikit banyak memberikan warna lain untuk langit yang terlalu gelap. Jong In melajukan mobilnya mengikuti mobil yang ditumpangi Luhan bersama laki-laki yang keluar bersamanya dari diskotik tadi. Dia mempercepat laju mobilnya karena tidak ingin kehilangan jejak mobil itu di jalanan kota Seoul yang ramai. Beberapa kali panggilan masuk di ponselnya dia hiraukan hanya untuk berkonsentrasi mengekori mobil yang terlihat asing untuknya itu. Sepertinya hanya Luhan yang mengenal orang itu, mungkin teman atau kenalan lamanya karena Jong In sama sekali tidak pernah ingat telah melihat pria yang digandeng Luhan itu di suatu tempat. Mobil yang diikutinya berbelok menuju sebuah gedung pencakar langit yang dia tahu sebagai hotel berbintang.

Jong In membelalakan matanya saat sadar kemana tujuan Luhan dan si pria asing. Namun dibuangnya jauh-jauh pikiran kotor itu. Ada banyak alasan seseorang datang ke sebuah hotel. Salah satunya adalah untuk makan di restoran terkenalnya. Lagi pula dia tidak punya bukti jika harus melabrak mereka sekarang dengan tuduhan perselingkuhan. Di usianya yang hampir kepala tiga, tidak mungkin dia melakukan tindakan segegabah itu. Matanya masih terfokus pada mobil yang kini terparkir rapi di baseman, namun kedua orang dalam mobil itu tak kunjung keluar juga.

Sudah sejam namun sepertinya mereka belum berniat untuk keluar maupun menjalankan mobilnya lagi. Jong In mulai bosan. Tapi saat matanya hampir tertutup karena mengantuk, seorang pria berpakaian hitam masuk kedalam mobil yang sedari tadi di intainya dengan gerakan mencurigakan. Kaca mobil yang gelap membuatnya tidak bisa melihat secara jelas apa yang mereka lakukan di dalam sana. Sampai akhirnya pria itu keluar lagi dari dalam mobil, Jong In sama sekali tidak menemukan hal yang membuat hatinya merasa lega.

.

Jong In sudah ada di rumah beberapa saat sebelum Luhan pulang. Dia tidak ingin membuat istrinya curiga karena pulang lebih lambat dari biasanya tanpa memberi kabar. Setelah mengganti setelan kerjanya dengan pakaian tidur, Jong In pergi ke ruang keluarga untuk menonton TV sambil menunggu kepulangan Luhan. Dia bersikap sewajar mungkin. Menyesap kopi buatannya sendiri dengan mata yang menatap fokus layar berwarna di depannya.

Luhan pulang dengan senyum senang. Belum lagi saat melihat Jong In sudah pulang dan kini terlihat sedang menunggunya. Malam yang melelahkan sekaligus menyenangkan itu semakin terasa sempurna saja.

"Menungguku?"

Jong In hanya diam saat Luhan duduk di sebelahnya lalu bermanja-manja padanya. Dia tidak mungkin langsung bertanya macam-macam perihal kejadian beberapa saat yang lalu. Pasti namja itu akan kebingungan dengan pertanyaan yang dia lontarkan dan akhirnya usaha untuk mengikutinya diam-diam terbongkar tanpa hasil. Luhan tidak suka seseorang yang posesif, jika tahu bahwa seharian ini Jong In mengikutinya pasti dia akan balik marah dan akhirnya Jong In yang harus memohon-mohon permaafan.

"Malam-malam begini tidak bagus minum kopi. Kau bisa insomnia."

Jong In lagi-lagi diam saat Luhan menyingkirkan cangkir kopi dari hadapannya. Namun di pikiran dalam kepalanya tak setenang dirinya di luar. Pikiran negatif dan positif tentang istrinya sedang berperang di dalam sana. Dia masih bimbang untuk mencurigai perilaku Luhan beberapa saat yang lalu, padahal selama ini dia tahu Luhan adalah orang yang baik. Ya karena dia selalu menutup mata dan telinga untuk mengabaikan sisi negatif cinta pertama –dan mungkin terakhirnya- itu.

"Dari mana?"

Luhan menatap aneh suaminya. Namun senyuman dan kekehan pelan keluar dari bibirnya setelah itu.

"Kau tidak pernah ingin tahu kemana aku pergi selama ini. Kenapa tiba-tiba jadi peduli?"

"Hanya ingin tahu saja. Kita sudah saling mengenal lebih dari tigabelas tahun dan menikah tiga bulan tapi aku sama sekali tidak tahu bagaimana pergaulanmu di luar sana."

Luhan mengecup pipi Jong In sekilas lalu membuatnya menatap lurus matanya.

"Kau menikahiku, bukan teman-temanku. Jadi pusatkan pandanganmu hanya padaku, dan buang semua prasangka yang membuatmu berpaling dariku. Arraseo?"

"Arrayo."

Ada dua orang tipe orang yang paling Jong In benci di dunia ini. Pertama adalah orang yang membuatnya masuk dalam suasana tidak nyaman dan orang yang membuatnya harus berkata bohong. Entah setan apa yang merasukinya sampai sudi menikahi Luhan yang memiliki dua sifat terkutuk itu. Cinta membutakan matanya.

.

Jarang sekali dia tahan untuk berada di tempat remang-remang seperti ini. Dalam 7 tahun hidupnya kebelakang, bisa dihitung dengan jari dia menginjakkan kaki ke ruangan inti dari seluruh bangunan yang menjadi tempat kerjanya. Bar dan Diskotik. Bau bermacam alkohol bercampur dengan aroma parfum yang menusuk hidung menjadi salah satu alasan Kyungsoo untuk _ogah_ berlama-lama di dalam sana. Belum lagi tatapan lapar para pria hidung belang kepadanya. Jika saja dia tidak ingat memiliki hutang pada Shindong, mungkin semua laki-laki itu sudah terkapar di lantai karena pukulan Kyungsoo. Tapi karena dia tidak ingin hutangnya bertambah banyak untuk uang kompensasi, dia hanya bisa melemparkan tatapan 'Aku-bukan-pelacurmu' pada orang-orang itu.

Bartender yang beberapa hari lalu mengantarkan laki-laki tua ber-syok jantung terlihat terkejut dengan kedatangan Kyungsoo yang kini sudah duduk nyaman di depannya. Pasalnya semua orang yang bekerja di bar itu tahu bahwa sang "dokter" tidak pernah sudi untuk keluar dari ruangannya apa lagi ke tempat bising ini kecuali dalam keadaan terpaksa. Tatapan mata dokter itu juga terlihat tidak merasa terganggu dengan keadaan di sekitarnya. Artinya dia datang kesana dengan senang hati tanpa paksaan.

"Uisanim, ini bukan ruanganmu."

"Apa maksudmu anak ingusan? Kau meremehkanku dan menganggap aku gila karena masuk ke tempat biadab ini?!"

Bartender bername-tag Kim Taehyung kebingungan. Padahal dia hanya mengingatkan kebenaran tapi dokter itu malah tersinggung. Matanya memancarkan aura menyeramkan sekarang, berbanding terbalik dengan sebelumnya yang terliha santai-santai saja. Beberapa saat kemudian Kyungsoo mendesah panjang seperti membuang semua bebannya. Taehyung kembali bingung.

"Anda butuh minum?"

"Hey! Berapa usiamu, ah pasti baru belasan! Kau tidak tahu ya kalau minuman beralkohol itu tidak baik untuk tubuh, padahal kau tadi memanggilku uisa tapi kau masih berani menawariku minuman racikanmu yang sama biadabnya dengan tempat ini."

Taehyung adalah anak baru. Dan usianya 22. Dari semua info yang dia tahu, dokter di tempat itu adalah orang yang pendiam dan sedikit misterius. Tapi lihat apa yang ada di hadapannya sekarang! Tidak ada bedanya dengan orang mabuk yang bicaranya kesana-kemari. Cerewet sekali. Namja itu akhirnya menyerah untuk mencoba berhubungan dengan Kyungsoo. Dia beranjak ke lain sudut untuk melayani sepasang pemuda yang baru datang.

"Hey bartender kurang ajar! Aku ingin cocktail!"

.

Angin yang dia biarkan masuk lewat jendela sedikit menerbangkan kertas-kertas di atas mejanya. Tapi setiap kertas-kertas itu hendak terbang, Jong In dengan sigap menahan dengan tangannya yang sebenarnya juga sibuk di keyboard komputer. Dia lebih memilih untuk kerepotan seperti ini dibandingkan berlama-lama di dalam ruangan ber-AC yang tidak baik untuk tubuh menurut para ahli kesehatan. Menurut Luhan-dan Kyungsoo juga.

Sekretarisnya- Park Joongso- datang menghadap dengan sebuah map di tangannya. Pria itu adalah kepercayaan ayahnya sejak dulu, hingga dengan berbagai pertimbangan Jong In mengangkatnya sebagai sekretaris pribadinya.

"Harga saham kita naik 2.38 persen setelah Group Hyunbi mengiklankan apartemen mereka yang kita atur konstruksinya."

"Bagus kalau begitu. Pastikan Hyunbi Group tetap mempercayakan konstruksi bangunan berikutnya pada kita. Ada yang lainnya?"

Jong In tetap sibuk dengan komputernya. Mengikuti perkembangan saham dari perusahaan saingannya.

"Tidak. Kalau begitu saya permisi."

"Sekretaris Park."

"Ye?"

"Bisa kau menolongku? Kali ini urusan pribadi."

.

Luhan kembali tersenyum puas. Wangi uang memenuhi paru-parunya yang kehausan akan aroma benda itu. Di dalam mobil yang sama, laki-laki lain yang menyetir mobil hanya diam dan mencoba untuk mengabaikan eksistensi orang lain di dalam mobilnya itu. Matanya terfokus pada jalanan kota Seoul yang tidak pernah sepi meski waktu beranjak tengah malam. Trotoar-trotoar pinggir jalan sudah kehilangan fungsi aslinya, kini menjadi tempat orang-orang berjualan makanan pasar. Membuat Seoul di malam hari terlihat semakin _semrawut _saja.

Lampu merah di tikungan. Mobilnya berhenti diantara mobil-mobil lainnya yang terlihat mengkilap dan mahal. Sehun tak gentar karena yakin mobilnya tak kalah hebat dari orang-orang yang berteriak tak karuan di mobil mereka masing-masing itu. Salah satu dari mereka mencoba untuk menggoda Luhan dan dengan bodohnya namja itu menanggapi dengan kedipan mata yang lucu. Saat lampu hijau menyala, dengan kecepatan tinggi Sehun melajukan mobilnya. Meninggalkan mobil milik orang-orang yang hobi menggoda itu.

"Kau mau makan dulu? Hari ini aku dapat banyak uang, akan aku traktir."

Tawaran Luhan sama sekali tidak membuat Sehun tergiur. Dia melirik sekilas dan berdecak lidah. Seperti yang dikatakan Kyungsoo, akhirnya Sehun mengawasi gerak-gerik Luhan hingga saat ini. Dan lihat apa yang di tahu. Sebuah rahasia yang bahkan Jong In tak akan pernah kira.

"Aku tidak tertarik dengan uang haram."

"Jangan sok suci. Memang kau yakin kalau semua uang dalam rekeningmu itu uang bersih? Dalam bisnis pasti ada saat-saat dimana seseorang bertindak kotor."

Sehun menggenggam setirnya kuat. _Sial! Aku tidak bisa membalas ucapannya_. Memang dia bukanlah seseorang yang sesuci itu. Berkali-kali dia bertindak kotor untuk mendapatkan keuntungan lebih besar, tapi itu hal wajar karena semua pengusaha juga melakukan hal yang sama. Lagi pula dia melakukan itu untuk mensejahterakan karyawan yang ada di bawah nama perusahaannya.

"Apapun alasannya uang itu benar-benar! Aish! Hentikan sekarang juga pekerjaanmu itu! Kau pikir aku akan terus berdiam diri hah?"

"Apa? Apa yang bisa kau lakukan? Mengadukkannya pada Jong In? Dia terlalu mencintaiku, tidak mungkin percaya padamu yang bahkan pernah bermusuhan dengannya."

"Kau pikir karena siapa kami bermusuhan?"

Gelak tawa Luhan memenuhi mobil hitam milik Sehun. Dia tertawa lepas seperti baru saja mendengar sebuah lelucon.

"Sebelum kau sempat mengadukannya, akan kusuntik kau dengan heroin. Tenang saja gratis untuk yang pertama, selanjutnya kau baru bayar."

Tawa Luhan kembali pecah. Matanya hijau kembali dengan aroma uang yang dimainkannya. Terlihat kampungan dan telenovela.

.

Sudah hampir jam lima pagi. Tapi matahari seakan tidak pernah terbit di kota yang langitnya penuh dengan polusi itu. Shift kerja Taehyung sudah berakhir sejak 2 jam yang lalu, tapi dia masih terjebak perbincangan dengan Kyungsoo. Namja yang lebih tua sibuk bercerita bagaimana dia bisa ada di tempat itu, menjalani hidupnya dengan begitu lama di tempat itu, dan akhirnya harus didepak keluar dengan kejam dan mengejutkan. Dia memuntahkan segala kekesalnya pada Taehyung yang bahkan belum seminggu dilihatnya. Tapi dia bercerita dengan kesadaran penuh. Cocktail yang diminumnya tanpa alkohol, sepenuhnya dia sadar dengan apa yang dia katakan.

"Luhan itu agak jahat juga."

"'Agak' katamu? Hei kau mendengarkanku dari awal tidak sih? Dia itu benar-benar jahat!"

"Tapi kau juga salah 'kan? Siapa suruh menolongnya? Jika kau berpikir rasional sedikit saat itu kau pasti tidak akan ada di situasi runyam macam ini. Jangan terus menyalahkannya."

Taehyun berkata sambil mengelap gelas-gelas yang baru keluar dari mesin pencuci. Padahal shiftnya sudah selesai tapi dia tidak bisa berhenti bekerja. Ingatkan dia untuk meminta uang tambahan pada Shindong karena bekerja dua jam lebih lama dan menanggapi karyawan 'emasnya' yang sedang curhat.

"Mataku dipenuhi kabut cinta, saat itu."

"Mata si Jong In itu juga pasti dipenuhi kabut cinta terhadap Luhan. Kasihan sekali hidupmu."

Kyungsoo meraih gelas cocktail ke tiganya malam ini. Perutnya terasa mau pecah karena kembung tapi bibirnya kecanduan dengan minuman buatan 'anak ingusan' di depannya. Sampai tanpa sadar sudah memesan 3 gelas cocktail dengan rasa yang sama.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Kris. Dia pelanggan setiamu 'kan? Aku pernah beberapa kali melihatnya di sini."

"Dia masterku. Pemilikku."

"Baiklah uisanim, jadi kehidupanmu itu adalah dibuang dan akhirnya dipungut oleh orang kaya. Sebenarnya tidak terlalu sial juga."

Dengan keras, Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya begitu teringat dengan Kris. Rasa sakit hati tiba-tiba muncul lagi karena pencampakan yang dilakukan laki-laki itu padanya.

"Tapi dia sudah meninggalkanku untuk orang lain. Sial! Akan kubalas kau nanti Wu Yi Fan."

"Rupanya kau dicampakan dia juga."

Bar itu perlahan sepi. Para pengunjungnya mulai pergi entah kemana. Ke stasiun, hotel, atau rumah masing-masing. Kyungsoo tidak peduli.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan setelah ini? Sebenarnya aku sudah senang menjadi dokter bahkan pelacur untuk Wu Yi Fan. Selamanya seperti ini pun aku tidak masalah."

Taehyung diam. Jika memang itu merupakan pilihan teman bicara malam ini, maka dia tidak punya hak untuk menyanggahnya. Lagi pula Kyungsoo juga yang akan menjalaninya bukan dia. Gelas yang dilapnya sudah kering semua. Taehyung menatap Kyungsoo sekilas dan menemukan orang itu terdiam. Sepertinya sedang berpikir keras dan dia tidak mau mengganggunya. Dia hampir meninggalkan Kyungsoo sampai dokter itu memekik kecil.

"Kau dengar sesuatu?"

Taehyung memicingkan pendengarannya untuk berusaha mendengar apa yang didengar Kyungsoo. _Ternyata dokter ini berusaha untuk mendengar suara ya tadi._ Dia tak mendengarkan apapun tapi melihat Kyungsoo yang beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berlari keluar membuat bartender itu kaget dan khawatir. Bagaimana jika dokter itu stress tiba-tiba sampai berhalusinasi. Dia mengikuti Kyungsoo yang berlari ke pintu utama bar itu.

Kedua pasang mata itu membulat saat menemukan sebuah keranjang yang merintih-rintih seperti anak kecil. Hampir saja mereka berlari ketakutan karena mengira benda itu sebagai hantu. Tapi untungnya akal sehat mereka masih berjalan. Taehyung memberanikan diri untuk mendekati keranjang bambu yang mirip keranjang piknik itu lalu membuka tutup yang menghalangi mata mereka dari benda yang ada di dalam benda tersebut.

"Nghhk…"

Rintihan-tidak geliatan sosok kecil dalam keranjang itu membuat mereka berdua tercengang. Selama yang mereka tahu, tempat mereka bekerja adalah bar dan tempat pelacuran bukan tempat penitipan anak. Tapi lihat apa yang mereka temukan tepat di depan pintu utama bar. Sesosok makhluk kecil yang disebut bayi. Lengkap dengan selimut yang membungkusnya dan sebuah botol susu.

"'_Aku tidak punya uang untuk membesarkannya. Tolong rawat dia.'_"

Kyungsoo membaca tulisan di kertas yang juga ada di dalam keranjang dengan wajah tak percaya. Ini pasti ulah orang-orang yang seks bebas tanpa modal. _Pasti orang-orang yang sering melakukan itu di stasiun! Dasar orang tua kurang ajar!_

"Haruskah kita laporkan ke Shindong?" Tanya Taehyung. Dia sedikit ngeri melihat bayi yang masih merah itu tergeletak tak berdaya di dalam keranjang piknik.

"Tidak. Sekarang aku tahu apa yang harus kulakukan setelah keluar dari sini."

Kyungsoo mengambil bayi itu dari dalam keranjang dengan hati-hati. Senyumannya mengembang saat sadar bayi itu perempuan. Paling tidak dia pasti bisa menambah warna bagi hidupnya yang penuh dengan laki-laki.

"Kau tidak berniat untuk mengadopsinya 'kan?"

Tanpa dijawab pun sebenarnya Taehyung tahu persis apa yang dipikirkan teman satu malamnya itu.

.

Seminggu setelah kejadian malam itu, hubungan Jong In dan Luhan tidak menunjukkan perubahan yang masih melakukan kegiatan pagi dan malam bersama-sama. Seperti sarapan, makan malam dan sedikit mengobrol di malam hari menjelang tidur. Luhan bersikap begitu biasa seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa. Pertanyaan Jong In tempo hari sebisa mungkin dia anggap sebagai pertanyaan yang biasa orang tanyakan pada pasangannya. Namun Jong In tidak bisa tenang sebelum tahu apa yang dilakukan Luhan selama ini. Hari-harinya agak berantakan karena pikirannya terus melayang pada Luhan. Akhirnya dia malah meminta bantuan sekretaris Park untuk menyelidiki kehidupan istrinya. Padahal dia tahu betul bahwa tindakan itu bisa mencoreng namanya sendiri. Seorang Kim Jong In tidak bisa menyelesaikan masalah keluarganya sendiri, benar-benar memalukan.

Kamar yang didominasi warna biru itu terlihat sepi. Hanya suara percikan air dari kamar mandi dan kertas yang saling bergesekan yang memenuhi ruangan itu. Jong In menyelesaikan buku novel kesukaannya tepat saat ponselnya berbunyi.

"Yeoboseo. Ada apa malam-malam menelpon sekretaris Park?"

[Yeoboseo sajangnim, aku sudah melakukan apa yang kau perintahkan kemarin.]

"Lalu hasilnya?"

[Sedikit sulit menemukan pergaulan tuan Lu diluar sana. Tapi aku berhasil mendapatkan info penting]

Jong In terdiam. Dia mencoba untuk menyetabilkan deru napas dan detak jantungnya untuk menerima apapun yang dikatakan oleh sekretarisnya.

[Tuan Lu masuk kedalam rantai pengedar narkoba di daerah Seoul dan Pohang. Dia sudah melakukan banyak transaksi selama kurang lebih 10 tahun ini. Orang yang sering ditemuinya adalah rekan kerjanya. Identitas mereka sampai sekarang belum diketahui polisi, tapi dia tetap dalam masa pencarian. Dan sepertinya seorang teman anda sudah tahu tentang hal ini.]

Umpatan kecil keluar dari mulutnya. Dia tidak pernah mengira bahwa masalah yang dihadapinya saat ini lebih berat dari apa yang dia kira. Padahal dia hanya berpikir bahwa Luhan bermain api di belakangnya dengan pria lain, tapi lihat apa yang sebenarnya dia lakukan. Jauh lebih buruk dari itu. Padahal sudah begitu lama mereka saling mengenal dan 3 bulan tidur di ranjang yang sama tapi Jong In sama sekali tidak sadar dengan apa yang disembunyikan orang itu. Tanpa sadar dia merawat dan mencintai seekor harimau dalam rumahnya.

"Siapa orang itu?"

[Hai Jong In.]

Suara di seberang sana berubah. Lebih rendah dan terdengar menjengkelkan untuknya.

"Sehun? Mana sekretaris Park? Kenapa telpon itu ada padamu?"

[Tenanglah, aku tidak mencuri ponsel laki-laki itu kok. Aku memang sedang bersamanya.]

"Kau mendengar semuanya?"

Jujur saja Jong In takut dengan keberadaan Sehun sekarang. Bagaimana jika dia membocorkan rahasia istrinya ke orang lain? Bagaimanapun juga Luhan masih ingin dia lindungi.

[Tentu saja. Tapi sayang sekali aku lebih dulu tahu hal itu dari pada kau.]

"Apa maksudnya?"

[Setelah insiden di kapal pesiar, Kyungsoo menyuruhku untuk mengawasi Luhan. Dia berpikir Luhan punya alasan buruk untuk menikah denganmu. Tapi ternyata pikirannya salah, dia tidak punya niat buruk selain menguras kantongmu. Tapi karena Kyungsoo menyuruhku mengawasi Luhan, akhirnya aku tahu dia tidak sebaik kelihatannya.]

"Jadi kau ingin bilang kalau kau mematai-matai Luhan selama ini? Kurang ajar kau."

_Kyungsoo apa yang kau pikirkan tentang Luhan selama ini? Aku tidak pernah bisa menebak isi kepalamu jika sudah menyangkut dia._

[Jangan bicara kasar begitu. Aku melakukannya untukmu, dan Kyungsoo yang selama 7 tahun ini aku benci tanpa sebab. Mungkin sekarang kau masih terkejut dengan kenyataan ini. Tapi cepat atau lambat dia pasti akan masuk bui. Sekarang terserah padamu, ingin melindunginya atau menyerahkannya.]

"Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti. Bagaimana bisa…"

[Jong In.]

Kepalanya terasa berdenyut hebat memilikirkan masa depannya dengan Luhan. Sekuat apapun dia mencari solusi, pada akhirnya dia hanya menemukan jalan buntu. Panggilan Sehun diseberang sana juga makin membuatnya cemas. Saat ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang benar-benar penting, 'sahabatnya' itu selalu memastikan bahwa lawan bicaranya benar-benar mendengarkan apa yang dia bicarakan.

"Apa?"

[Kau ingat umpatan Wu Yi Fan pada Luhan? Saat itu dia mengatai Luhan pelacur yang digantikan Kyungsoo. Apakah kau sama sekali tidak memikirkannya?]

"Cukup. Aku melihat 'dia' benar-benar menjadi pelacur dengan mata kepalaku sendiri. Jadi jangan pernah bilang bahwa Luhan lah yang sebenarnya adalah pelacur."

[Kau mencoba mengabaikan fakta? Setelah lulus sekolah, Luhan punya pergaulan yang buruk. Dia menghamburkan uangnya untuk berpesta hingga dia punya banyak hutang pada seorang pemilik bar. Disaat itulah dia datang padamu dan meminta tolong. Benar 'kan? Apa kau tidak penasaran saat tiba-tiba dia mengatakan tidak punya hutang lagi? Kyungsoo yang membayar hutang itu, satu juta dolar, dengan tubuhnya. Selamat! Tanpa sadar selama ini kau lah yang membuatnya hidup menderita seperti ini.]

**PIP!**

Jong In mematikan ponselnya secara sepihak tanpa mempedulikan Sehun lagi di seberang sana. Dia benar-benar pusing dengan masalah yang menghadang hidupnya sekarang. Masalah masa lalu pun akhirnya malah terungkap setelah hampir terlupakan.

Luhan keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk yang melilit tubuh bagian bawahnya. Dia terlihat bingungan karena melihat wajah frustasi Jong In. Padahal sebelum masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dia yakin suaminya itu tengah asik membaca novel.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Aku ingin cari udara segar. Mungkin tidak pulang malam ini."

Kunci di atas meja nakas disambarnya cepat. Setelah jaket hitam dipakainya, dia langsung keluar kamar tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun lagi pada Luhan.

.

Dua hari sudah Jong In habiskan untuk berkeliling Seoul dan menyegarkan diri di villanya di daerah Ga-Pyeong. Meski waktu menghilangnya cukup lama, tapi dia masih belum siap jika harus berhadapan dengan Luhan sekarang. Dia tidak tahu apakah kemarahannya bisa dia tahan jika berhadapan dengan namja itu. Setiap kali memikirkan Luhan, dua hari ini yang ada hanyalah rasa emosi dan kecewa. Perasaan cinta yang sejak lama dia pupuk tiba-tiba saja layu tak berkembang. Luhan telah menipunya selama ini, apalagi alasan bahwa dia dinikahi karena uang. Lalu sebenarnya apa arti dari semua tawa yang mereka lalui selama ini. Padahal sepenghilang Kyungsoo dulu, Jong In benar-benar merasa bahwa Luhan memang diciptakan hanya untuknya. Mengisi hidup dan membuatnya bahagia selamanya. Terbukti bahwa kekuatan namja itu mampu membuat Jong In yang terpuruk bangkit kembali. Tapi rupanya kekuatan itu berefek sebaliknya pula. Membuatnya terpuruk lebih dalam dari sebelumnya malah.

Dari jendela kaca besar yang langsung menghadap matahari terbit, Jong In melihat burung-burung keluar dari sarangnya di pohon pinus untuk mencari makan. Langit biru tanpa cela dan udara segar yang dirasakannya pagi itu membuatnya berpikir jernih dan akhirnya memilih untuk kembali ke Seoul. Walau belum tahu tindakan apa yang akan diambilnya tentang kejahatan Luhan, tapi dia harus bertemu dengan namja itu dulu sekarang.

Begitu masuk ke dalam gerbang rumahnya yang berhalaman luas, seorang security mendekati mobilnya dan mengetuk kaca mobilnya. Dia tampak pucat dan napasnya tersenggal. Jong In tentu merasa curiga melihatnya.

"Ada apa?"

"Polisi datang beberapa saat yang lalu dan membawa tuan Luhan. Kami tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa karena mereka membawa surat perintah."

Jong In membulatkan matanya begitu mendengar kabar itu. Dia tidak menyangka akan secepat ini Luhan ditangkap sementara dia baru tahu apa yang terjadi dua hari lalu. Tanpa menunggu waktu lagi, Jong In memutar arah menuju kantor polisi.

.

Luhan memalingkan wajahnya dari Jong In. Dia sama sekali tidak menatap ataupun bicara pada orang di depannya kurang lebih sejak lima menit yang lalu. Hal ini lantas membuat Jong In geram. Ingin sekali dia memecahkan kaca di hadapannya dan memukuli Luhan sambil bertanya apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi.

"Apa-apaan ini?"

"Apa kau tidak lihat? Aku dipenjara. Sudahlah aku tahu cepat atau lambat aku pasti berakhir disini."

Jong In mengepalkan tangannya menahan emosi. Hatinya juga ikut sakit melihat orang yang dicintainya berakhir menyedihkan di balik jeruji besi tanpa bisa dia tolong. Mungkin jika Kyungsoo disini maka dia akan dengan sangat berani menukarkan dirinya dengan Luhan untuk melihatnya bahagia. Jong In mendengus begitu pemikiran itu muncul. Padahal sepertinya Kyungsoo sudah mengorbankan diri untuk Luhan beberapa tahun lalu dan malah mendapat perlakuan kejam. Jadi mana mungkin dia sudi untuk menyelamatkan namja itu untuk yang kedua kali?

"Kau pintar sekali menyembunyikannya. Aku merasa ditipu."

"Kau memang kutipu. Ternyata sajangnim ini bodoh juga ya?"

"Aku mencintaimu Lu."

Luhan tak menjawab.

"Tapi setelah tahu apa yang kau lakukan selama ini, aku sadar bahwa perasaanku pada dia lebih berharga dari perasaan cintaku padamu."

"Kyungsoo? Huh, kau masih memikirkan pelacur itu?"

"Bukankah dia menjadi seperti itu karenamu? Selama ini aku mencoba untuk tidak peduli dan menutup seluruh alat indraku. Tapi aku tidak bisa berpura-pura lagi."

Luhan bangkit dari kursinya dan hendak pergi dari pembicaraan mereka. Dia sudah muak dengan apa yang dikatakan Jong In sekarang.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa kau bisa berubah jadi begitu jahat, padahal Luhan yang kucintai adalah Luhan yang polos dan pintar walau perkataannya agak kasar. Kau bukan yang seperti itu."

"Jong In aku…"

"Sesegera mungkin aku akan menceraikanmu."

Ketidakmampuan Jong In dalam menyelesaikan masalah ini membuatnya terpaksa menyerah. Dia bangkit dari kursinya dan meninggalkan ruangan itu. Berjanji dalam hati untuk tidak menginjakkan kakinya lagi kesana untuk menemui Luhan. Mungkin selamanya.

Tanpa sadar air mata yang sedari tadi ditahannya meluncur juga. Dia sengaja tidak memperlihatkan sorot mata yang biasa angkuh dan penuh percaya dirinya pada Jong In, karena memang dia tidak punya kekuatan lagi untuk menunjukkan itu. Yang ada pastilah dia akan menangis tersedu-sedu dan terlihat seperti orang yang minta dikasihani.

Mungkin semua orang memandangnya sebagai orang jahat. Tapi tidak ada seorangpun yang sempurna di dunia ini. Termasuk kejahatan seseorang. Luhan punya alasan untuk menjadi seperti ini, karena dia tidak pernah merasa dibutuhkan. Orang Tuanya bercerai setelah dia lulus SMA, keuangannya terbengkalai karena dua orang itu tidak ada yang sudi untuk menampungnya. Singkatnya, dia adalah korban yang menjelma menjadi orang jahat karena kejahatan orang lain di masa lalu. Dan sekarang satu-satunya orang yang selalu menatapnya sudah pergi, kembali seseorang tidak sudi untuk melihatnya.

Luhan hanyalah orang biasa yang juga merasakan berbagai perasaan seiring berjalannya waktu. Sangat sangat tidak mungkin, diwaktunya yang begitu lama dia jalani dengan Jong In dia hanya memiliki hasrat untuk memperoleh keuntungan dan kekayaan semata.

"Saranghae."

.

TBC

.

A/N : **SELAMAT UNTUK EXO YANG BARU MELAKUKAN KONSER!** Yeyeyeyeye… walau sejujurnya saya bingung itu konser dalam rangka apaan. MV gak ada, album belum keluar. Serah deh. Yang pasti kaisoo moment betebaran~ Syurga dunia!

Ini adalah bagian awal dari akhir cerita. Maaf karena aku memilih untuk memotong bagian akhir ini biar gak kepanjangan. Aku sadar baca FF yang terlalu panjang itu **mboseni**_**. **_Di sini gak kaisoo moment maaf, lebih mengarah ke kehidupan mereka yang makin rumit (Readers ; Ah! Lu thor. Bikin cerita rumit tapi akhirnya charanya dimatiin. Ngomong aja males mikir!). ehehe.. Chap besok ada **NC** kayanya. Kayanya lho! Tapi berhubung saya masih kecil –dan berharap jadi kecil terus- **NC**-nya mungkin flat.

Disini ada Kim Taehyung alias V si member BTS. Sebenernya gak terlalu tahu juga sih aku pakai chara dia karena dia mirip Baekhyun dan juga dia masih muda… (Hoy EXO juga masih Kece!)

Terima kasih untuk pembaca setia dan tidak setia /plak. Terima kasih untuk waktunya…

Last,

Mind to Review? ^^


End file.
